Dealing with an Uchiha
by WarriorgirlKickingYoButt6496
Summary: Sakura lives an average life for a freshman in high school. But somehow, and for some reason, her life gets thrown out of whack by a simple, annoying, emotionless guy. How average can a girl's life really be when this happens? P.S. I suck at summaries, so I promise it'll be better than it sounds. :D :P
1. Allow Me to Introduce Myself

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

Summary: Sakura lives an average life for a freshman in high school. But somehow, and for some reason, her life gets thrown out of whack by a simple, annoying, _emotionless_ _guy_. How average can a girl's life really be when this happens? P.S. I suck at summaries, so I promise it'll be better than it sounds. :D :P

Rated T for language and other stuff you will possibly read in the future… Rating may or may not change... Possibly not again (cuz I just changed it) because I don't write naughty-naughty no-no stuffs like that. :P

***A/N: HEY! This is WarriorgirlKickingYoButt6496 here! I'm a relatively new author, so please don't hate. If you do though, I'm cool with dat. Please be patient with updates due to one simple reason: I can get pretty A.D.D. So yeah… I don't I'm that funny, so don't be surprised if there isn't really much good "humor" in here…. But… If you'd like to oppose that statement, that'd be great! :P Kay! I'll shut up now! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Naruto, although it'd be cool if I did…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Allow Me to Introduce Myself**

Bong bong bong bong bong bong bo-

"Aarghh!" I yelled, slamming my fist onto my alarm clock.

I growled and jumped out of bed, checking my wall clock for the time, pleasing myself with the sight of my alarm clock's crushed ruins. 'Thanks for starting me out with a crappy awakening.' I thought. Trotting happily into the bathroom, I began my daily routine.

* * *

I rushed out of the bathroom in dire need of fresh air. The bathroom was far too mucky and humid for any human to survive in for five minutes! I yanked open my ever-so-messy dresser and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. When I was fully clothed, I wore light-blue loose jeans so that I could maneuver instead of walking around like a stick like those other girls who try to look as skinny as possible (or just show their butts to everyone), a black shark t-shirt ('cause I like sharks. They're cool.), and a thick red sweater with fur lining along the hood just for looks, even though it was going to be hot as hell outside.

Oh, yeah. It seems I forgot to tell you who I am… I am Sakura Haruno, a 15 year old high school freshman of Konoha High. Want to know more about me? Well you're not getting directly from me, that's for sure. No stalkers in my life, thanks.

I stepped in front of the mirror and quickly straightened my shirt and sweater. I went to my night stand, shoved my demolished alarm clock into a box of more demolished alarm clocks, and snatched my mp3 player and phone up and into my pockets. I can never survive the day without my mp3 player. Grabbing my backpack on the way out, I hurried downstairs. I checked my phone.

"Holy crap!" my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. "15 minutes!" I sprinted down the stairs and ran past the kitchen. Swiping a toasted bagel with cream cheese from my sister Rin's plate, I said bye to my mom and headed out the door.

I usually walk to school – which takes me thirty minutes. I could bike there, but Konoha High has a history of stolen bikes. I plugged my headphones into the headphone jack in my mp3 player and put in my ear buds. I started to run. I was _extremely_ late. As I ran, I started thinking about what we might do in class… "Hmmm… I have English first… So usually…. Ummm…" I was so concentrated on figuring out the class schedules that I didn't even notice a shiny orange car zoom up and slowly follow me on the street. It came to a stop and before I knew it, someone had come up behind me, put their hands over my mouth and around my waist, and I was whisked away into the car.

"Get the frick off me you- agh! Bloody bastard!" I had a hard time struggling, but I managed to kick the person in the shins.

"Ugh..." I heard my captor say as he dumped me in the right side of the car.

It was a nice car, to be honest - a convertible, too. It looked new, as I'm sure it was. I totally forgot I was being kidnapped until I heard another door slam beside me as the car started off down the road. I jumped and looked at the guy on the other side of the car. Those onyx eyes and jet black, chicken-ass-looking hair was unmistakably his…

"Sasuke." I grumbled. I glared at him, receiving a cold glance in return.

I hated this guy with all my might. He may be the son of my father's employer, but that doesn't mean he isn't a bastard. I met him in kindergarten, and he was always this weird emo duck. He didn't really hang out with many people, and despite his cold attitude, his anti-socialism, and his chicken-ass hair, all the girls fawned over him. This always pissed me off 'cause I couldn't see anything appealing or pleasant about him – plus it was annoying to watch the other girls go head-over-heels for someone who didn't even seem to give a crap about his own family. He's always been an annoying emo duck brat who didn't know how to properly treat people. He practically spewed "I'm superior to you in every way." He's smart, I'll admit that, but there's a good chance that somewhere in that head of his, past his overly-inflated ego and irritatingly intelligent noggin, there's a big lump where he's just screwed up in every single way. This including idiocracy and personality defects. But it's not like he didn't already have these issues.

I glared at chicken-ass's head and then turned to see who was driving, since it didn't seem to be him. I should have guessed it because of the color of the car, but ... sometimes I can be stupid.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted me, looking up and grinning in the rear-view mirror.

I groaned and sat back in my seat, crossing my arms as if I were annoyed. I rolled my eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "Hi. Naruto."

"Oi, Sakura-chan. You look mad." He said with a pout on his face.

I sat up sharply, flailing my arms in the wind and screamed, "You just **kidnapped** me! And you sent _that_ guy –" I shook a finger at Sasuke "–to do your dirty work!"

Suddenly Kiba laughed from the front passenger's seat.

"Aah! What the hell!" I didn't know he was there! He looked back at me with a sly smile,

"Would you rather have had _me_ do it, Sa-Ku-Ra?" I felt my face heat up a bit and cool back down. I glared in embarrassment and disgust, knowing just what he was getting at.

"NO."

"Hehehe..." he put his hands behind his head and propped his legs up onto Naruto's new dashboard, crossing them. Naruto brought the car to a sudden stop.

'Don't you know that's bad for the car, baka?!' I was thrust forward and my head hit the back of Kiba's seat. I hissed in pain and rubbed my unusually and disappointingly large forehead.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in amusement. I don't know what to call it, I mean, what the heck is 'hn'?! I shot an angry glare at him, but he just ignored me and continued to snicker.

"Aw, did Haruno get a boo-boo?" He said with a fake sympathetic expression, putting a hand over his heart - psh. As if he has one.

"Shut. Up."

*In chibi anime style*

Naruto reached over and hit Kiba in the face with the back of his hand. He pointed at dog-boy's dirty brown shoes,

"GET YOUR GODDAMNED SHOES OFF OF MY DASHBOARD, DOG!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A DOG YOU BAKA?!" Kiba roared. He grabbed a fistful of Naruto's collar.

"YOU, DOG!" Naruto screamed back, grabbing Kiba's collar in return.

The two sat there, glaring at each other. Kiba growled and, strangely – not just strange, it's sort of creepy – Naruto … meowed… They immediately grimaced at each other's breaths and pulled away, gagging and sticking their heads ovr their doors to get "fresh air", even though we were in a _convertible_. Then Kiba slowly turned his head to look at Naruto and said,

"Did you just… Meow?!" he looked completely freaked out, which I couldn't help but laugh at. Naruto slowly looked at Kiba from his position over his door and glared at the dog-lover.

"So what if I did?"

I laughed even harder. He's so serious about it!

Kiba sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his messy brown hair – which Ino-Pig found "oh-so-yummy_"_ – and shook his head.

"You're weird, man. Just plain weird…."

Naruto mimicked Kiba, just without the hair scene and calmly replied,

"Ditto."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and I sat in the back, just watching the two idiots fight. We sweat dropped when they suddenly started to calmly call each other weird. A few minutes of silence passed and finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"WE ARE RUNNING LATE FOR SCHOOL! DIDN'T YOU PICK ME UP SO THAT WE'D GET THERE FASTER?!" I flailed my arms in the air.

"Actually, we were running late too… Not that we cared. Then Kiba saw you running and told me mmph!" Kiba slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth and pulled his head to the right in the process. He looked back at me and grinned nervously.

"I just said we may as well pick you up."

"Yeah, uhuh." I replied with a smirk.

"I know you like me." I muttered in a sing-song voice teasingly. I looked at Naruto, then at the road. There was another car coming in the other direction and because Kiba had pulled Naruto, the blonde idiot was forced to pull the wheel with him.

"Naruto! Look out!"

* * *

**Hehehehe. First fic so please review! I'll be writing a lot this week since it's Spring Break, but I can't guarantee a lot of updates later on in the year.**

**-Warriorgirl**


	2. I Hate You

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been trying to write as much as I can with good timing. I want to be able to publish as many chapters as I can within Spring Break. But little did I know how much time this actually takes… O_o Now this chapter is titled **_**I Hate You **_**but I don't hate you guys! :P But you'll get the gist of this once you read it. The last chapter was short, but this one is actually really really really long, so… yeah. When I wrote it in Microsoft Word it was like 12 and a half pages – including the author's notes. But I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... do I? :P**

**Chapter 2**

**I Hate You**

* * *

"Kiba, let go of the damn idiot!" I yelled in horror as the car continued to drive towards us while we sped to the opposite side of the road.

"Ahhhhh!" they screamed. Kiba released his grip on Naruto's head and pushed him upright.

"Ah, Ahh, AAhhhh, Ahhhhhhhh!" The blonde doofus exploded as he turned the jerking the wheel sharply to the left.

I didn't put on my seatbelt earlier since I was kidnapped and started flipping out, so when Naruto dodged that car I was sent crashing into the evil Uchiha. My head collided with his chest with a "thump!" while I screamed for dear life. The car slowed and Naruto turned around to look at us, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, we're all alive, right?" he ran a hand through his messy yellow hair.

"BAKA! LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Kiba screamed.

"Oops!" Naruto whisked around again, chuckling in a very embarrassed manner. I sighed in relief that the life-or-death situation was over, letting my head fall forwards. It came in contact with the door, making a resounding "thump!"

"Ow…" I moaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Dammit. Why do I keep hitting my fricking head?" Apparently, the door wasn't a door at all. It was…Sasuke. I looked up to see him looking down at me with a very frightening – yes, I said frightening – expression of irritation. It took me a minute to process, but he was very close to me. Not like we were friends, I mean, I already told you I hate the guy! But I mean, literally close.

"Get off of me you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed up at him.

"Hn." He said. "I think you're the one who needs to get off of me." He made a silent gesture to my arms with his eyes. I slowly followed his gaze and found that I had my arms tightly wrapped around his torso…

"…Aaahhhh!" I jumped back into my seat, trying to get as far away from the chicken-butt-hair freak as possible. I ended up almost tumbling backwards into the street. In fact, I would have, but Sasuke grabbed my leg and pulled me back just as my head started going down. I stared at Sasuke, hyperventilating. I withdrew my foot from his grasp and crossed my arms, looking away, very annoyed.

"Hn. I could've gotten back up myself…" I said. I almost slapped myself for saying "hn."

xx M xx

As soon as we got to school, I jumped out the side of the car without even bothering to open the door and ran towards the double doors of Konoha High.

"Late late late late late late…" I said to myself as I sped down the walkway. Out on the lawn, Hinata sat on a table bench. Hinata Hyuga is my best friend, aside from the rest of our group, of course. She usually sits outside and waits for me while the rest of our friends hurry to class, and today was no different. Even if it makes her technically late, Hinata won't go inside without me – that is, unless I'm not going to school that day.

I dropped my black backpack onto the table and sat down across from Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" I said, giving her a small smile.

"Hi Sak-"

"Hinata-chaaann!" Naruto jumped behind her and threw his arms around her.

The poor girl. Most people could tell that Hinata likes Naruto. Well, actually, she's in love with him. One of the only people who are oblivious to this is Naruto himself. He's such an idiot that sometimes I wonder how he even made it past sixth grade. But I suppose that I over-exaggerate his stupidity.

Hinata blushed, her face going pink, the shade growing darker every second that the idiot held onto her.

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata managed to sputter.

Naruto jumped onto the bench next to her.

"Sooooo… What're you two talkin' about?" he said nosily.

"I just got here, baka." I growled in annoyance.

"Now, now, there's no need to get angry, Sak." Kiba walked up and sat on the table across from Naruto, facing and grinning down at me. I just looked up at him, the sunlight blinding my eyes.

"Um, S-Sakura-ch-chan." Hinata said.

I looked back at her,

"Yeah?"

"Sh-shouldn't we g-get to c-c-class?" she started blushing because Naruto's arm accidentally brushed against hers.

"Oh! Sorry Hina-" Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Uhhh…. Hinata-chan?"

Naruto reached up to put his hand against Hinata's forehead. "Hinata-chan. Do you have a fever? Your face is so red."

This only made Hinata blush harder. Her face went from rose red to a deep maroon. I think that the heat was too much for her at the moment, because she passed out on the spot. She fell face forward into Naruto's arms. If she were awake, her face would have turned full-out purple, though, I get the feeling that it did just that.

Naruto picked her and her things up and started to run into the school towards the clinic. I heard him scream, "SHIIIZZUUUNNNEEEE!"

Kiba turned to me and said,

"Alright, let's go."

I stood up and shouldered my bag, and once again, I was swept off my feet. I was tossed over someone's shoulder – much like a sack of potatoes – and was carried off into the school. I didn't even care to struggle, I mean, there was no point. I looked up and saw the emo-duck following a few paces behind.

"Kiba..." I groaned, allowing my body to go limp as he carried me through the school.

"This is your locker, right?" Kiba asked.

"It would help if you could let me see it first." I replied dryly. Kiba turned around. I took a glance at the blue locker and said,

"Yeah. It's mine." He dropped me onto the ground in front of my locker and started awkwardly looking in the other direction. I cocked my eyebrow at him and leaned against my locker.

"You know, you're really-" Kiba suddenly turned around and slammed his hands against my locker on either side of me. Theoretically, I was trapped, even though I could just step under his arms. I stood there like a statue, partly in shock. Kiba and I stared at each other for about two minutes while – without me noticing – he inched his face closer to me. By now, our noses were a mere centimeter apart. He dipped his head down to my neck and started a line of butterfly kisses from my jaw down to my collarbone. My eyes widened in shock and I couldn't suppress a soft moan. I felt him smirk against my skin and I slapped a hand over my mouth. Immediately, I started getting pissed. Who the hell does this guy think he is?! He can't just walk around doing this stuff to random girls! Well, I've actually never seen him do this to other girls before, and I'm actually not a random girl, I guess. I'm a friend, but whatever.

I clenched my fists, getting ready to punch this dude so hard, you'd think he was a troll when I was finished with him. I was about to kick him in the gut when he softly bit me. My arms quickly shot out to grab his shoulders to keep me on my feet. That - just that - made me start to melt. He smirked again and pressed me into my locker. 'Okay, that's it.' I thought. **No!** 'Great, you're back._'_ It was my inner. **That's right honey, and you aren't gonna step away from this, are you? I mean, you've gotta admit, Kiba is one sexy-** 'SHUT UP!' I groaned and prepared to beat Kiba up. I was just about to punch him when he was lifted off his feet. Sasuke stood there nonchalantly with Kiba's collar in his clenched fist.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Kiba barked, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke sent that look right back and responded,

"That's disgusting. And I think you should go find someone who's interested in you. It's sad watching this." With that, he threw Kiba into the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway, walking away, hands in his pockets, with barely a glance at me.

* * *

I was a little pissed that the Dobe made us late. But I was really pissed that he almost. got. us. killed. And on top of that, his recklessness not only put us in danger, it threw Haruno right into me. That girl is so annoying with her bright pink hair and her stupid "rebel badass" attitude. Hn. She tries to be badass. That large foreheaded idiot is just as clumsy as the Dobe himself! And I didn't think that was possible! Why the hell didn't she even put on her seatbelt?! That's pretty much the first thing that you do when you get in a car! God, she's stupid. (Sasuke didn't put on his seatbelt either.) By the way, if you haven't noticed, I hate Haruno. I don't really show it - well I don't show a lot of emotion anyways - but I do. She's one of the most annoying people in the world. Not girls, I mean people. I don't even know why I acknowledge her as a person. But anyways, her dad works for my family company, and I've seen him at a few celebrations that my family held. I've known Sakura since kindergarten, and she looked just as annoying as ever. I didn't really bother with her, though. It's not like I was looking for that much trouble at that age, anyways. But I would look up every five minutes, and she'd be there just staring at me. Not like the other girls did - which was a relief - but she was sending me this furious glare of pure hatred – which cancelled out that relief. Okay, maybe not pure hatred, but it was so scary that it sent chills down my spine... And I may or may not have peed myself a little bit once... You or anyone else will never know.

When we got to the school - and we were twenty minutes late already - she jumped out of the side of the car. She didn't open the door, she jumped out. Not like I should care or anything, it's Dobe's car, but every little thing she does annoys the hell out of me! She went to her friend Hinata who was at a table on the front yard of the property. I really only know that girl's name because she's my friend Neji's cousin. Plus she's hitting on Dobe (Lord knows how) so she comes up to him every so often, and then Dobe talks on and on about what she did this time or that time.

Naruto went over and hugged the Hyuga girl from behind and I could see her blush from twenty feet away, where I was leaning against a tree. I don't know why I didn't just walk into class... Then Kiba went over and sat on the table beside Sakura. I rolled my eyes as I could tell he was trying to flirt with her. As I said before, Haruno is stupid. So therefore, she wasn't able to tell what exactly Kiba was doing. At most, I'm guessing that she just took it as Kiba being... Kiba. Nothing more. The next thing that happened was that Hinata turned maroon and passed out in Naruto's arms. The Dobe picked her and her stuff up and ran into school. I could tell he was heading for the nurse, A; because of the way he freaked out when she passed out, and B; because I could hear him shouting, "SHIIIZZUUUNNNEEEE!" When I looked back at Haruno and Kiba, the girl was being flung over his shoulder and carried away. I started to follow since I would be left alone outside, and I figured I'd better get to class anyways. Surprisingly, Haruno didn't struggle while dog-boy brought her to her locker.

I threw my arms into the air in disbelief. "Why the hell did I get kicked in the shins and he doesn't get anything when he picks her up?"

I stopped by the bathroom on my way to my locker. When I came back out, I came across a very disturbing scene; Kiba had Haruno pinned against her locker while he kissed her neck, which - to my disgust - made her moan. I got this really weird feeling that I can't shake off in the bottom of my stomach (I figure that it's just 'cause I'm pissed today) and walked over to the two. I picked Kiba up by the back of his collar, obviously catching him off guard because he screamed and flailed in the air like the animal that he is.

"Hey! What's the big iea?!" he screamed, glaring at me. I was already annoyed as hell and it was only 8:45 A.M. I glared back at him with just as much menace and replied.

"That's disgusting. And I think you should go find someone who's interested in you. It's sad watching this." I almost threw him against Haruno, but I decided against it. Instead I threw him against the lockers that were opposite Haruno and walked away, shoving my hands in my jeans pockets with a soft "Hn." I didn't even look at the pinkette.

xx R xx

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed into my ear. She, Tenten, and Temari are my other best friends. We - including Hinata who came back from the clinic in near-perfect condition - were talking in the hallway between classes. I just told them about what happened coming to and in school, and Ino did not like it. I was reluctant to tell them the last bit, but Ino loves any juicy gossip or embarrassing facts about people that she can get her hands on. This in particular though, wasn't in her favor.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEE?" she whined, dramatically sobbing onto Tenten's shoulder.

I shrugged and shoved a book into my locker. Leave it to Ino to make a scene. People who were passing by looked at Ino like she was crazy. Either that or they had looks of sympathy. A few people even came up and tried to comfort her. When they asked what happened, she pointed at me and wailed, "SHE BETRAAAAAYYYEEDDD MEEEEEE!"

"Look," I turned around, sighing when I saw Ino wiping her "tears" on Tenten's sleeve. I could already see the stress-vein on Tenten's forehead. "I didn't do anything. I was gonna punch him, honestly, but the bastard Uchiha beat me to it. Would me punching him have made you happier?"

"NOOO!" Ino screeched.

The entire hallway went silent and looked at Ino for three seconds, then continued the loud chatter.

"Geez, Ino. What's all the screaming about?" Kiba walked over, running a hand through his hair (he does that way too much). Ino, I could tell, was having a hard time suppressing a squeal.

"Eee!" I heard Ino scream before she slapped her hand onto her mouth.

Kiba saw Ino's "teary" eyes and immediately enveloped her in a hug. Ino-pig stood in shock for a few seconds, then eventually gratefully returned the gesture. Kiba pulled back and asked her a few questions, putting her bangs behind her ears. Pig's face glowed red like a Christmas tree. I zoned out trying to ignore their little lovey-dovey moment, and started listening to (actually, I always had it playing) my mp3 player. I looked back at them when Kiba turned to me and the girls with his arm around Ino-pig's shoulders. She bowed her head down, allowing her big blonde bangs to cover her reddening face. Kiba sent me a slight smirk, which none of the other girls seemed to catch, and said something that was incomprehensible through the music that was blasting through my earbuds. Then he slowly backed away, whispering something seductively into Ino's ear, making her head jerk up and her face turn as red as Hinata's had earlier. She shivered a little, then Kiba disappeared into the crowd.

A few seconds passed, and when we were all sure that Kiba was out of earshot, Ino screamed **loud**. This time, no one even cared to pause a little in their sentences.

"OH MY GOD DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" Ino started jumping up and down in her three inch heels.

"Like hell it better not have." A girl named Tayuya said icily. She was with her "friends" Karin, Hana, Fuka, and Ayame. Truth be told, I was surprised to hear that Tayuya was the one to speak up, considering that Karin is the leader of their little posse.

Ino, as you could probably tell, has a very big crush on Kiba. But of course, she isn't the only one who does. And unfortunately for her, Ino's rival just so happens to be Tayuya. She's part of the most popular clique in the school, and not to mention the bitchiest. Their group is popular, but they're not exactly loved by a boat load of people. But despite that, they all act like they're on top of the world, and even each other.

"Well too bad sweetheart, 'cause it did!" Ino screeched, still jumping up and down with an insane grin spread across her face.

"Well you'd better watch it. That goes for all of you." Karin sneered, looking every one of us dead in the eye.

My eyebrow twitched at the fact that she dared to address me too. I took five steps toward Karin, glaring knives through her little red head.

"And why did you address me, hm?" I sneered back at her, cocking my eyebrow as if I were confused about something.

She took a few steps back as I approached and hissed in a cold tone, "Don't act like you don't know, Haruno. You've been treating Sasuke-kun like shit for years, and he doesn't deserve any of it. And I can see, no matter how much you believe that you hate him and choose to show that, you love him too. And how do I know that?" she took a step towards me, expecting me to step backwards – which I didn't. She thrust her head forward as if she were a snake and almost tripped on the flat surface of the ground. Her friends grabbed her arms to steady her. "I know because I do. I'm me, after all." She cockily flipped her hair behind her shoulders and chuckled to herself.

"You got a full head of air there." I told her, ending her little lunatic cackling moment. "You don't need to worry about your precious Sasuke-kun." I said his nickname with poison dripping from every letter. "He's all yours, honey. That evil, deceiving, self-centered bastard is perfect for you. Have a happy life making devil children." I gave her a little push on the shoulders, making her teeter on her heels.

I grabbed my stuff out of my locker, slammed the door shut, and walked away, leaving the five girls ranting furiously to one another. The only thing I could do was smirk in satisfaction as most of the hallway parted to let me walk through after seeing how I shot down the queen bitch.

* * *

"Whoa, did you just see that?"

"Go pinky! Give that bitch a taste of her own medicine!"

"I can't believe someone was able to do that… Well I'm not surprised that it was Haruno, but still…"

"Damn, that was awesome!"

Soon enough, the entire Konoha High student body was buzzing with word of Sakura's fight with Karin. Sakura acted like she didn't notice, but in her head she was grabbing every throat that spoke her name and chucking the person to the other side of the world. She had homeroom with Kakashi-sensei next, and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit. It was the one of the classes that she had to share with ALL of the annoying popular guys. 'But on the bright side...' she thought to herself. 'I have all my friends there, and Karin and her dogs aren't there, so I suppose it isn't really half bad…' She walked down the hall, hoping that Kakashi wasn't late again, even though she half wanted him to be and she knew it was practically impossible to have him come into class on time. Sakura turned the door knob and stepped into the shockingly quiet room. Normally there were fifteen teenage kids screaming, throwing stuff around the room, and just causing a ruckus. But today there wasn't anyone in the room.

Sakura smiled to herself and sat down in the front row of desks. Putting down her stuff, she took her earbuds out of her ears and put her mp3 player in her shirt. She knew that this was weird and that if anyone ever saw her do this, that she'd be screwed. She wanted her music though, and this was the best way to conceal everything. Luckily for her, she was able to buy a set of earbuds that were pink so that they'd blend in with her long hair. Just as she was clipping her mp3 player onto the waistband of her jeans, someone spoke up, startling her. Sakura jumped in her seat and ended up falling sideways onto the tile floor.

"Dammit… What the hell…"

Sakura rubbed her shoulder and looked up.

"Dammit!" she screamed.

There, two seats away from her sat Mr. Stoic Uchiha himself. He watched as she pushed herself off of the ground, his eyes widening a bit when her small shirt lifted up for a second to show her flat stomach. He looked away and resisted hitting himself in the head. "What the hell am I doing...?!" he thought to himself. He forced himself to look back at the now seated pink-headed girl.

"What were you doing?" he asked again, as if nothing had just happened. He raised his eyebrow, quite curious as to why she was stuffing cords down her shirt. Sakura barely lifted her head, though she did pause for a second, clearly annoyed that Sasuke had dared to talk to her. Especially about her mp3 player. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, sending him a deadly glare. There was an evil glint in her eye that told Sasuke that Sakura was considering killing him at the moment. Finally, she responded,

"I listen to music. Is there a problem with that? No? Good. Now if you so much as tell an ant - and no loopholes for you, so that means you may not tell anyone or anything. Anyways. If you so much as tell an ant about what you saw and what I do, then so god help me, I will take your neck, snap it in two, and leave you dangling over a cage of maneating tigers. And I can do that." she pointed seriously at Sasuke when she said her last sentence.

Sasuke considered this for a moment. It wasn't as if he was going to listen to the girl. But he did find her strategy smart.

"Hn... That's actually... smart. Good job, Haruno. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll take that idea and put it to good use." he reached into his bag and pulled out an mp3 player that was almost identical to Sakura's, other than the fact that his was black rather than blue. He strung his black earbuds - which he was lucky to have since they match his hair color as well - through his shirt and clipped the music player to the waistband of his jeans.

"ACTUALLY, I **DO** MIND!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up and slamming her hands onto her desk in fury. Sasuke smirked in triumph, and just then, the bell rang, announcing the beginning of second period. Wasting no time at all, groups of kids came swarming into the classroom, taking their seats and beginning to cause a ruckus. Within two minutes, footballs, paper balls and airplanes, pencils, and other various items (including someone's sneaker) were thrown across the room. Yet again, the teacher was nowhere to be found, and no other teacher came to check up on the notorious group of teenagers. Sakura sat back down, reluctantly, put in both her headphones, and took out her notebook.

* * *

I started drawing random things in my notebook when my classmates started to enter the room. I was grateful to have other people in the room. That damn bastard took my strategy! I looked over at him, relaxing back in his chair while he listened to his mp3 player... Gah! Damn him! I just wanted to take his pencils and chuck them at his eyeball! It didn't take long for my friends to follow the crowd into the classroom. They set their stuff down at some desks towards the middle row and walked over to me. Tenten and Temari shoved two guys out of their chairs and took their seats. I laughed as I watched this, but I felt bad for them.

"Really Ino?" I smirked at my friend as she sat in a random guy's lap. He allowed this and played with her a little bit, with Ino pretending to flirt back with him. A few minutes later he started talking to his friend and Ino ended up sitting on his desk. Hinata just sat on the ground beside my desk, even though I offered to let her use my chair. She shook her head and sat firmly on the cold tile floor, refusing to take my seat.

At this point, Kakashi-sensei still didn't walk through the classroom door - as usual. He was always late and the students - us - used that time to mess around and do pretty much whatever the hell we wanted.

"Sak." Tenten said, leaning forwards onto her desk. "Why'd you run off without us? I mean, c'mon woman, you could've at least told us where you were going and then waited for us a corner away or something."

"Sorry guys." I said, unplugging one of my earbuds from my ears. "That bitch just gets to me, you know. I don't think I could last ten minutes in the same room as her."

"Well you already have to, and you do." Temari pointed out. It was true. I had about three periods with Karin, and it was torture. I don't know how I made it out of school everyday... But luckily, I had Temari in those classes, so she made them a little more bearable.

A silence fell over our group, aside from the squeal that Ino released when the guy pulled her back onto his lap.

"So did anything happen to you guys when I ran off?" I asked.

Ino giggled, Temari shrugged, Hinata shook her head, and Tenten said,

"Umm… I bumped into Neji…"

My eyes bulged in interest. You see, Tenten has been hitting on Neji Hyuga – Hinata's cousin – for a _long_ while now, and they are actually very close friends. But this guy annoys me a little bit because he's just too much like chicken-ass. It irks me to think that there are two of him…

"What happened, what happened, what happened, what happened!" I leaned toward Tenten and almost sprung out of my seat to shake her shoulders.

"Well…" Tenten started.

"Get to it!" I begged. A few people stopped their conversations to look at me, but it didn't last too long once they concluded that we were being boring.

"I was walking in the hallway and was looking at the mural by the cafeteria, and when I turned the corner I bumped – well, crashed into him. I almost dropped my stuff-" she pointed at her binder. "-but luckily I didn't… But I did start to fall backwards and he caught me-"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Okay, I'll admit that I'm a little crazy when it comes to my friends and their crushes…

"LEMME FINISH DAMMIT!" Tenten yelled at me.

I looked around the classroom and saw that Sasuke and his friends – Naruto, Kiba (who was sitting a little ways away from Sasuke), Neji, and Shikamaru – were staring at us. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked away when he noticed me looking at them. Naruto bounced over to us and sat on the ground beside Hinata, making her turn a slight tint of pink.

"Watcha guys talkin' about?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Naruto, you're too nosy. Go away we're talking about girl-stuff."

He only grinned and wrapped an arm around Hinata. "Alright then! I don't mind! Do you mind me being here, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"N-n-no N-Naruto-k-kun." Her face was near red by now.

"Baka we mean we want you to leave!" Tenten yelled, karate chopping the blonde idiot in the head. He clutched his head and turned to Hinata, resting his forehead on her shoulder and crying out,

"Aaah! Hinata-chan! Tenten hit mee!"

Hinata blushed furiously, whispering "It's alright, it's alright." And patting his head soothingly.

Temari and I smirked at Tenten. "Nice job, Ten." Temari congratulated her on this achievement.

"Why thank you, madam." Tenten stood up and did a small curtsy.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing our silver-headed teacher. He closed the door behind him, putting his things down by his desk and giving all of us a slight embarrassed wave and smile. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. I was just-"

"We get it!" we all yelled.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. He sat down in his seat and started reading his perverted porn books.

"So what happened, exactly?" Temari asked Tenten.

Tenten opened her mouth to continue her story when Kakashi abruptly said, "Oh, I almost forgot! Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto. Could you come here for a second?"

I rose in unison with Sasuke and Kiba, but Naruto took a little longer because he claimed that his head was still throbbing and that he needed Hinata to heal him or something. We walked to Kakashi-sensei's desk and waited for him to look up from his book. After a second of standing there, Kiba turned around and started walking away. Kakashi-sensei leaped forward and grabbed the back of dog-boy's hoodie, still reading his book and said,

"Where do you think you're going, Inuzuka?" He finally looked up, raising an eyebrow. Kiba turned around and responded bluntly,

"You said for a second. A second passed and it was time to go."

I heard Ino giggle in the background. She was obviously listening in on the conversation. She glared at me and smiled, but she meant "Don't you dare touch my man otherwise you're gonna be in a boat-load of hurt, you got it missy?" I laughed to myself and turned back to the boys. Kakashi-sensei was saying some stuff that I wasn't quite sure about…

"And the assignment is-"

"Wait what?" Naruto and I said in unison.

Oh look, he decided to join us.

"Look who decided to join us." Kakashi-sensei said. Wow, the irony…

"Kakashi-sensei, could you please repeat from the beginning? I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."

"I have to anyways, since Naruto just came." He replied. "So since you all missed English class in the morning, and you all share the same period, Asuma told me to tell you your assignment. It's a project, actually."

"KSUUUU!" Naruto exclaimed, collapsing to his knees and bowing his head in exasperation.

"The project is to create a novel. The minimum number of pages is two-hundred-seventy and the maximum is four-hundred sixty. You must attach a summary to your novel. You can just print the story out as a word document, but it must be in a story format. As in it must at least look the way a book usually does – format wise."

"Mhmm.." I muttered. I love to write, but the way the he was explaining this, well it's sort of annoyed me and toned down my enthusiasm.

"Asuma assigned different genres for you all. I'll have him write them down and give them to you tomorrow."

"Can't you just give it to us now?" Kiba asked.

"No Kiba. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I tuned out and forgot what he was saying at that point."

We all sweatdropped…

"…" is all that came out of our mouths…

"…Nice job, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said.

Kakashi-sensei glared at him.

"Okay, is that all?" Kiba asked, rubbing his hands and turning to leave.

"You all have assigned partners." Kakashi-sensei added.

"I'm assuming that you don't remember this one..?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"As a matter of fact, Uchiha, I did remember." He stood up out of his chair and turned towards the blackboard. "Ino, Mimi! Can you two please come here?"

In no time, Ino was wedged between me and Kiba. She stared at him out of the corner of her eye. She turned to me – reluctant to take her eyes off of dog-boy – and gave me a cheery, "Hi!"

I just sat there, waiting for our pervert of a teacher to continue.

"I'll write your partners on the board. Mimi, Ino, you know about the English project, right?"

Mimi nodded her head, but Ino just stared at Kakashi-sensei like he was speaking some gibberish alien language. Sasuke sighed and motioned for Ino to go up to him. I watched as Sasuke slowly explained – he explained slowly because he knows Ino's IQ… - the project while Ino stood there, looking up at Sasuke and continuously nodding. When they were finished we all looked up at the board.

Ino – Kiba

Mimi – Naruto

Sakura – Sasuke

Ino tried to suppress a squeal while I, on the other hand, was getting very pissed off. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. The class stopped what they were doing to look at me. They looked from the board, to me, then to Sasuke, then back at me. Some people scooted their chairs away. It was a well known fact that I despise Uchiha Sasuke with every chemical and mineral in my body, and that I'd kill if something like this happened.

"Did Asuma-sensei really pair us up like that?!" I screamed.

Kakashi-sensei mischievously smiled at me, merely saying,

"Yup."

That was the day of the start of my downfall…

* * *

**A/N: Any suggestions on the reaction? Hmm? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm really sorry that it was so long. I can't really help it… I was looking for a good place to stop and this place was the only real opportunity that I had. Review pleeeaassse! :)**

**Warriorgirl**


	3. It Begins

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**A/N: Hey! So I'm dreading Monday. I really don't wanna go back to school, even if it **_**is**_** the only place where I have some sort of life…. :P It's late at night and I'm really hungry…. Anyways, because school will be resuming again this Monday, I won't be able to update this story as often as I have been. I'm not even completely sure that I'll be able to update once every week, but I'll do my best! :)**

**And with my free time, this won't be the first thing I do (no matter how much I want to start writing) because I have to bake for this guy and… yeah… Hahaha… Once every week Hun, once every week. And even then, it's seems to take forever! To all my Pinoy/Pinai people out there, it's so tiring making Pastillas de Leche! It's worth though. Hahaha. :P Anyways… On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Naruto…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**It Begins**

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. There was no way in _hell_ that I was going to work with him_. _I looked to the side in horror at chicken-ass. He looked at Kakashi-sensei with a blank expression.

* * *

I resisted the urge to punch my teacher in the face. I looked at the board again where Haruno's and my name were paired together. I was not going to work with her. At least, I didn't want to. My eye twitched just before I saw Haruno look at me with a horrified expression. I kept on looking at Kakashi-sensei, who seemed to be enjoying this moment.

Finally, I sighed. "How long do we have until the project is due?" I asked.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me, slightly startled, and then responded calmly, "You have three weeks."

Hn. Of course. Our lazy-ass teacher can't get up to deliver a few papers, but he tells us to finish a 300-400 page _novel_ in three weeks. I'm not surprised, and I'm very confident that I can complete this with an 'A', but that doesn't change the fact that his demands are ridiculous.

"Alright, can we go now?" Kiba asked, his arms crossed. He spoke with a tone that said that he was annoyed and bored.

"Now you may leave Mr. Inuzuka." Kakashi-sensei replied, returning the annoyance and sitting down, holding his _Icha-Icha Paradise_ book in front of his masked face. I always wondered why he covered his face. At some point of the year, I was concerned that our teacher may be a part of some gang or something dangerous that I should inform my family about (my family is also the head of the Konoha Police Department). But apparently he just has some issue with people looking at his face…

I followed Kiba's lead, going to sit at my desk in the front row.

"What was that about?" Neji asked.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. The entire class stopped to look at us. Any person – normal or not – would have naturally turned to look at whatever the rest of such a large group of people were looking at. It would have definitely saved me some voice.

"We were late this morning and missed first period." I stated simply.

"Ah." Neji replied, nodding once.

Nara sideways glanced at me, momentarily pausing his nap. "You excited to be working with Sakura?" his eyebrows wiggled once, but his expression remained lazy and tired.

"No." I continued to listen to my mp3 player, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. I tried to ignore the loud chatter of those annoying girls (people seem to call them fan girls) who sat a few rows behind me. I thought about my current situation with this project. As much as I hate to do this, the faster we do this, the less time we'll have to spend together.

* * *

I walked back to my seat, desperately trying to mask my rage. 'Damn Asuma-sensei. He knows damn well that I hate the bastard'_._ When I reached my desk, there was another person in my seat. He sat there with light blue hair and an oddly tight-fitting purple shirt that cut at the shoulders – I don't want to say tank-top 'cause that would just be weird. I'll admit, he was pretty good looking. He sat there calmly, staring out the window with his chin resting in his palm, completely oblivious of me and my pink blob of hair gawking right in front of him. I shook my head to rid of the dirty thoughts in my head. I cleared my throat awkwardly. He didn't look at me.

"Err… Excuse me." I said sweetly.

Finally the guy looked up. He smiled and greeted me kindly, "Hi."

"Ummm…. I don't know if you know, but you're in my seat." I tried to sound as polite as possible.

The guy resembled a shark a little bit… He looked at me, his sweet smile quickly forming into a mischievous smirk. "Am I?" heresponded with a playful, almost flirty tone.

I immediately began to get annoyed. 'Oh no he didn't. He isn't going to try this_.'_ I put my hands on my hips, shifting my weight to my right foot and narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah." I said, my irritation evident in my voice and face. He seemed to be enjoying this, and quite frankly, I was beginning to as well. I couldn't help but feel drawn to his somewhat cocky and playful attitude, plus the fact that he wanted to try to test me.

"Hm. Interesting." He rested his chin on the back of his fist.

He looked at me, smirking. A few minutes of silent staring passed – aside from the sound of twenty-five other people talking. I smirked back at shark-boy. A few more moments passed and he looked out of the window again, seemingly satisfied. I slowly crept behind him and gently placed my hands on his shoulders.

"What's your name?" I asked when he jumped.

"Suigetsu." He replied, calmly turning around to look at me.

"And yours?" he said asked expectantly when I didn't say anything.

"Oh, uh… Sakura." I blushed slightly, scratching the back of my head nervously.

Suigetsu smiled and reached his hand up to gently grab my chin.

"That's a beautiful name." he pulled my face closer to his. "Fitting for you." I gulped, feeling my face flush even more than it already had. Suddenly, Suigetsu laughed, releasing me. I started to get pissed again. 'Alright, time to initiate Get My Seat Back.' I grasped the back of "Suigetsu's chair" and pulled up, shoving him forwards, out of the chair. I smirked as he slid to the ground, flailing his arms about. I tried to repress a laugh as Suigetsu rubbed his backside in slight pain. I sat in my chair in front of shark-boy, satisfied with my work. He looked up at me with a cute pout on his face. I figured that I could play this game all day, but sadly, it came to an end when chicken-ass's cursed face appeared in front of mine.

Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke, though the only thing that he could see was the side of his leg.

"Come here." Sasuke instructed in his irritating, firm voice. He didn't even give me time to open my mouth when he dragged me off towards his desk, making me kick Suigetsu in the side in the process.

"Sorry!" I said.

Sasuke pulled me to the opposite side of the room, receiving a glare from me.

"What?" I demanded, crossing my arms. I leaned against the wall, waiting for an answer.

"Look." He began.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was really doing this.

"Look." I began. It was so hard to ask my enemy to come to my house to study. I don't care if it's for a project. That girl is a she-devil. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Come to my house after school. I want to start as soon as possible." I looked at her annoyed expression. I grew annoyed myself as she stood there and kept quiet. Her annoyingly green eyes just looked at me blankly, her annoyingly bright pink hair covering part of her annoying face. She's just too annoying! I almost growled. Finally, she spoke up.

"No." she said. This time, I allowed the growl to escape my throat. When she turned to walk away, I grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall. She barely flinched but glared at me.

"I said NO!" she practically screamed into my face.

I tried to stay calm. Convincing her was the important part of all of this.

"Look. We've been paired together, so deal with it." I glared back at her. "I don't like you either, but the faster we get this done, the less time we'll have to spend together." She considered this, though her expression remained hard and hateful. She opened her mouth, but I already knew what she was going to say.

"If we wait 'til the last minute, we won't get a good grade on it. And we both know that we're gonna be pissed if we don't get an A. So just save both of us some trouble and come to work on the project." I walked away, not even waiting for a response from her. Knowing her for eight years, she'll most likely be pissed, refuse, and then punch me in the face for ever bringing up the idea. I wasn't going to have it though. She was going to come to work on this damned book whether she liked it or not. And she knows that she can't work on it alone.

* * *

I stomped angrily over to my desk – again. Suigetsu was leaning his head against the side of my chair. I tapped him on the shoulder, making him scoot back to let me sit, and took my seat. I grunted, glaring at the wall and clenched my fist. That bastard! He thinks I'll just do whatever he says! Like I said, there was no way in _hell_ that I was going to work with him. And going over to his house? That's just as bad! No, that's worse! I can do this project on my own. I'll find an excuse for not working with Sasuke. I'm good with those types of things.

"What was that about?" Ino and Suigetsu asked in unison. They looked at each other in shock and confusion. Ino mouthed, "Okay…." And they both turned back towards me.

"Chicken-ass expects me to go to his house this afternoon for the project." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Oh honey, I would go if I were you." Ino wiggled her eyes at me. Of course she would. For years, Pig thought that Chicken was the hottest guy on Earth. She's just one of those girls…. But thank god, she moved on. I thought it would never end!

"You disgust me." I said, looking out the window. I just wanted to sleep… That sounded nice…

"Hinata-chan!" I heard Naruto scream. Then came Hinata's soft laughter. I would have looked, but I just wasn't in the mood.

Damn you Uchiha… Damn you.

xx S xx

The rest of the day was fine. P.E. sort of sucked though because I had to watch Karin and her little uncovered ass (her shorts were rising up) play a game of volleyball. She really sucks at it. And on top of that, whenever she gets pissed, she just stands in one spot, putting her sassy act on, and refuses to do anything. That pissed Tenten off 'cause they were on the same team. Gai-sensei had to send Rock Lee to restrain her.

I was walking home, my ear buds in my ears playing Justin Timberlake's new song "Suit and Tie". I really love that song. I closed my eyes and continued to walk down the sidewalk, bobbing my head in a 'v' shape to the music, singing along to it.

"As long as I got my suit and tie-"

Suddenly I was snatched from the street and was shoved into the back seat of a car. Great, that's the second time today. I turned and punched the guy in the stomach when he sat in the seat next to me. I noticed that the car was orange and looked up at my captor.

"CHICKEN-ASS YOU'RE FRICKING DEAD!"

* * *

**A/N: So that's all! I wanted to leave you guys hanging here. Sorry I'm stretching the day so much. I really should make longer chapters, but I feel like I found a good place to stop! :) So I'll get to work right away after I post this! :D Thanks to those who read this story and endured the last chapter. :P Review pleasssee! :) P.S. I had a picture day today and my mom made me wear a dress... So of course I had to wear heels and... I am not known to wear stuff like that. People say I look like a dude but whatever. It was so weird... And I got attention about it from my enemy... huh. :P Next chapter, comin' up!**

**-Warriorgirl**


	4. If I Must

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I'm really trying to change Sakura's character. I mean, not deviate it from her original personality, just adjust it so that it's more like…. Her. I've pretty much been basing her character – well, her angry nature I guess – off of how I am with this guy I hate… And I tend to be a little violent… :-| lol :P But yeah. I'll definitely try to fix that.**

**Read on!**

**I do not own Naruto...**

**Chapter 4**

**If I Must…**

* * *

Sasuke looked down at me with a blank expression and said, "Calm down, Haruno. I need to start this thing soon so I don't have to go through hell for any longer than I should. Actually, this is a plus for both of us, so consider it a favor."

I sat, fuming, for a few moments, thinking about what Chicken-ass said. 'Dammit, he's right.' I shook my head in frustration. I'm not usually like this…. What happened?! 'Oh yeah. He kidnapped me twice, and now he's my English partner.' I took a deep breath to calm myself. 'Okay, okay. Calm down Sakura. You know he's right. The more you work on this, the faster you'll be done.' **And while you're at it, jump him.** I smacked myself in the forehead earning a questioning look from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, what happened? Why did you hit yourself?" Naruto looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Dobe, keep your eyes on the road before you get us killed." Sasuke groaned.

I ignored them and responded to my disgustingly pervy inner. 'You…. Are indescribable…' **Why thank you, dear.** I could almost feel her smirk. 'It's not a compliment.' **Well you should do it. '**And why would I do that?' The thought sent shivers down my spine. **Because. Think about it. Do you really hate him? No, right? Sure, he's emotionless and irritatingly over-confident… But he's hot as **_**heck**_** and he's just as smart as you. How can you **_**possibly **_**resist that combo?** To my dismay, inner was right…. For once. But as always, there was a little flaw in her theory. 'Actually, I can resist that combo. Just you watch…' Sure, I've hit on guys who are a bit like Sasuke. Smart and… Dare I say it… Hot. I mean, hell, I even liked Shikamaru for a little bit. But that lasted about a week. **Sure honey, sure. You'll cave in. I'll bet you fifty bucks.** I mentally raised an eyebrow at her statement. 'That's not even logical or possible. If you bet me that, you'd be betting yourself that… Neither of us would gain anything from the bet…' **Oh, you're right….** **Well one of us will have the satisfaction of being right.** 'Whatever, leave me alone.' I waited five seconds for my mental response, but it never came. Wow! That worked!

I turned to Sasuke, opening my mouth to say something, but paused when I saw Naruto. Just the sight of him at the wheel made me feel like I was flying out of a car. I hastily snatched the seat belt from behind me, pulling forward but jerked forward when the leathery feeling strap didn't follow my arm movements. I tugged at it gently this time and then hastened to secure myself. I tried to insert it into the lock-thing as fast as possible, which only slowed me down. I took a deep breath, rationalizing with myself. 'Well, he hasn't crashed or swerved or anything yet…. So you may have some time…' I slowly slid the metal inside, releasing a puff of air when I heard the little click! I turned back to Sasuke, putting my best serious face on.

"Fine. I'll work with you." I stated. He looked at me and I thought he was surprised, but as fast as the expression came, it was gone. "Just don't be a douche bag while I do. And would you quit kidnapping me?"

He looked away, resting his chin in his palm on the door. "Hn." Came his response. I rolled my eyes, trying desperately not to lose my mind.

* * *

Well, looks like I'm not trying that tactic again. I'm just glad that we can both work without any problems. At least, no cooperation issues…

xx S xx

At the Uchiha Estate

We drove through a pair of huge metal gates with a big 'U' in the middle. I looked up and gasped. Before my eyes was the largest house I'd ever seen. In fact, it wasn't even a house. Chicken-ass lived in a freaking mansion! We drove up a small road that curved around a small garden with a fountain, then lead us up to the front of the mansion. I jumped out of the car, grabbing my stuff and looked around. It was beautiful. On both sides of the road were just what seemed like miles of green, luscious grass. There were paths cut here and there, so it made the perfect place to take a walk. Further to the right, there was a maze made out of green shrubbery. It reminded me of Alice in Wonderland….

I was snapped out of my observation session when Sasuke chopped a hand in front of my face. I looked at him and his stoic expression.

"Hn." Was all he said before turning to unlock the double doors.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled and waved at me. He was about to step on the gas before I grabbed onto the side of the car.

"Wait!" I started panicking a little bit. "You're not going to stay?"

"No… Why?" he asked, giving me a concerned expression. "Wait, Sakura-chan… You're not scared of teme, are you?" The dumb blonde was referring to his chicken-ass best-friend.

"Hell no!" I said, looking away. I'm not scared of him…. "I was just hoping you'd be here… It would be awkward with just us…"

Naruto's face lit up at my comment. "Aw Sakura-chan! I wish I could, but I have to go do something." His blue eyes sort of saddened at the last part.

"What are you doing?" my eyebrow raised in curiosity and skepticism.

"Well…." Naruto started rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Hinata-chan wanted to meet me at the library. She said she wanted to tell me something."

I perked up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I shooed Naruto away with my hands. "Go! Go! Get outta here!"

"Okay! Bye Sakura-chan!" With that, Naruto sped off down the road and out the gate, until I couldn't see his blinding orange car anymore. I stood there, grinning and exploding in excitement.

"Yeah! Go get him, Hinata!" I pumped a fist into the air.

I started dancing in excitement when I heard a door open. Sasuke peeked his head out of the house,

"Are you coming?" he sounded annoyed.

I froze on the spot and awkwardly turned around to face chicken-ass. I stood straight and went into the house, Sasuke holding the door for me. 'Wow, that was actually nice. Who knew this guy was capable of that.' I looked up and the air was almost drawn from my lungs. The inside of the house was just as amazing as the outside. There was a golden chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, and instead of light bulbs, there were candles. I pointed at it,

"Isn't that a safety hazard?" I asked.

I figured that his family would know what and what not to keep in their house…

"No. It's safe. Just as long as nothing flammable gets up there." Uchiha replied coolly, walking into his living room. I followed him, still staring up at the chandelier, and rammed into a pole.

"Agh!" I exclaimed, rubbing my face. That pole was unusually thick. I looked up and saw that it was actually a column. I held my head in my hand, feeling woozy.

"Ionic…" I mumbled as I stumbled toward Sasuke. I spotted a couch and collapsed onto it. It grumbled.

I jumped. "What the?!" I turned around to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Aieeee!" I jumped to a love seat, clutching a pillow.

He looked at me, nonchalantly irritated – how is that even possible?!

"Watch where you're going." he said. I nodded quickly. He bent down to get his notebook from his backpack. I looked around – still clutching the pillow – and gaped when I realized what exactly I was looking at. I should have expected it, since the Uchihas are so rich and they live in a freaking mansion, but I was just amazed. The ceiling was about fifteen feet high, with a diamond chandelier hanging from it. (It was electric this time) There was a fireplace by the entrance to the foyer. The entire room was decked in leather brown and black couches, loveseats, and armchairs. I'll tell you one thing, they're so incredibly comfy! In front of the fireplace was a very expensive-looking rug with about six rocking chairs around it. A small wooden, polished coffee table was set in the middle of the circle of chairs, with pillows laid on the floor around it. The room was painted with intricate designs from different cultures. One wall was easily distinguished to have an Indian pattern. Another bore amazingly detailed and realistic images of Sakura trees, some petals blowing in the wind. I almost thought that they had a grove in their living room… On the border of the walls were small paintings of the Uchiha crest in different positions. On the wall against where Sasuke was sitting on the couch, there was an eleven foot glass window with blue and pink silk drapery. The Uchiha crest was largely displayed on the wall. On the fourth wall – where I was – were names. I read them off one by one.

"_Itachi."_

"_Mikoto."_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Fugaku."_

"_Sasu-chan."_

"_Itachi-kun."_

Then there were quotes.

"'_Ototo, stop touching my things. Okasan!'"_

"'_You will be a great CEO of our company someday…'"_

I felt awkward after reading that one…

"'_Boys! Come inside, you're soaking! Fugaku, what is wrong with you?'"_

I started laughing. I didn't expect the Uchihas to be like this. This was hilarious! I doubled over and fell face first on the cushiony seat. I had to calm down when Sasuke grumbled at me and said,

"Quit it." He glared at me and shouldered his bag, walking into the kitchen.

I didn't even bother following him. I sat on the couch and turned on my mp3 player, taking out my laptop. I really hate writing manually now. I've gotten so used to typing journal entries or stories, that it hurt my hands every time I try to actually _write_. I opened a blank word document and stared at it. I couldn't think of what to write. I didn't really feel like writing anything with action or fantasy elements. I was never good at those… Then again… Maybe chicken-ass is good at writing those types of stories, and I could write different elements for it. Either way, I decided not to add that into my plan. I was always told that I'm good at writing drama. I feel a little weird about that, but at least I'm good at writing something other than essays. Hm. I guess that's why I've gotten so great at making a big deal out of things… An old classmate of mine once said that I always manage to make a soap opera out of class story lines… Oh wait…. That was Shikamaru… I decided to write a drama story. Nothing really romantic though. I never liked those.

Sasuke came back with two water bottles in hand. He held one out to me, taking a sip from the other.

"I didn't know what you wanted." He said blandly.

"… Thanks." I said. I closed my laptop and accepted the drink, taking a large gulp from it. I looked up and Sasuke was gone.

"What the?!" I looked around quickly but saw no one. I shoved my laptop into my bag, picked it up, and took off across the room. There were two other doorways – one leading into the kitchen, and another to a small hallway with two doors on either side of a staircase. I decided to go up the stairs. It was a winding staircase – I've always wanted one of those. But by the time I sprinted to a landing, I was out of breath. I had enough energy to scream,

"Uchiha! Where are you?" There were five doors around me. The landing was in the form of an oval, the doors evenly spaced except for one; the one to the right of me. It was closer to the two doors beside it than the others were.

"Ugh!" I threw my arms up in the air after two minutes of silence. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Ah!" I jumped and turned around to see…

Sasuke? What the-… Wait, no. It wasn't Sasuke. He looked a lot like him though. Taller, older, and he had a small pony tail. I raised an eyebrow when I saw what color his nails were … Black. He paints his nails… I remembered his face from a picture on their fireplace.

"Hn." The man said, chuckling. I could have sweat-dropped if I were in an anime. _Great… He's just like _him_. _I thought.

Just then, I started to get nervous… I think… I think I might know this guy… He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds… Wait a minute… Sasori has that same… I know him!

"You, might." The man said. I jumped, startled.

"Aah!" I started to tip to the left, almost falling down the staircase. I snagged a hand onto the railing and righted myself. I looked up into the man's face, and then quickly looked back down in embarrassment. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, chuckling nervously.

"Ehehehehe…. I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." I smiled politely at the man, still very embarrassed. Then something in my brain clicked.

"Would you happen to be… Itachi?" I asked. I almost thought that I had seen surprise in the man's eyes. But his emotion changed to amusement, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Hn. Very smart. I remember you. We met when we were much younger… I do know your brother Sasori. We're both part Akatsuki, remember?" I stood there with a defeated dumbfounded expression. My shoulders were slumped and I continued to stare at him like an idiot with my mouth open. I almost said, "Uhhhh."

"…Yeah….! Um. Well I hear about you sometimes… Well uh." I started to fidget a little for some reason. "That is, your name comes up a lot whenever Sasori talks."

Itachi's smirk curled into a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but the next sentence didn't come from him. That is, unless he can talk without moving his mouth and just holding it halfway open.

"That's nice to know. Now would you come on. You take too long." I whirled around to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame of the door of the smaller room. He looked at me blankly, averted his eyes to his brother (I figured because of the wall…) and sent a death glare through his brain, and silently walked back into the room. I turned back to Itachi, my mouth hanging slightly open. He smiled at me.

"Umm… I think I'd better go. It was nice talking to you." I smiled back at him.

"You too, Ms. Haruno." Itachi said. He started down the staircase, stuffing his hands in his shorts pockets. I stared after him and choked before saying,

"Sakura. Just Sakura." Itachi looked up and nodded.

"Alright then, Sakura." With that, he continued down the ridiculously long flight of stairs.

Clearing my throat, I took off my shoes – I don't know why I didn't do that before.. – setting them just outside of the door, and walked in, closing the door behind me. The room was smaller than I had expected. With a mansion, you'd expect that Sasuke would have a seriously huge room. But it was actually the size of my bedroom – minus his balcony. As predicted, the walls were painted dark blue, his bed sheets assuming the same color. The furniture was simple, but the electronics were…. Huge. 'Just like everything else in this house…' I thought. Above his dresser he had a like, 50'' by 38'' HD TV. 'WTF' Is all I could think. He sat on his bed with a new Dell laptop. By the way he was using it, the thing was touch screen! And I thought my computer was cool…

Chicken-ass continued to slide his fingers across the screen with his eyes locked on whatever was on it. "Are you ever going to stop gawking? Let's just get to work." He looked at his notebook and started to type something. I took a deep breath and sat next to him.

I pulled my Sony laptop from my backpack and logged into my account. I opened a word document. I sighed and looked at Sasuke who kept looking back and forth from notebook to computer screen. I leaned in a little bit to read what he was typing. Bonk!

"OW!" I rubbed the side of my head, withdrawing my head to my "bubble-area." Sasuke hissed in pain and glared at me.

"What. In the name of god. Were. You. Doing." Chicken-ass growled.

I glared back at him. "I was only trying to see what you were typing." I turned back to my blank word document and looked back at Sasuke who grumbled and continued to work.

"We're supposed to work _together_, remember?" I turned his screen to face me.

At the top of the page were notes; mainly about what he was going to write about; genre, topic, etc.

I clicked my tongue.

"Tch. I'm not surprised. Action, huh? I knew you'd be good at that…" I continued to read, leaning in a little bit because of the tiny text.

"Geez, what's with the zoom?" It was at 41%.

"It's so that I can see the entire page." Chicken-ass replied calmly.

"And you can read this?" I leaned in closer, grabbing the screen and pulling it towards me.

"Yeah."

"…You're crazy…" I leaned in closer, but it came to the point where I couldn't bring face to press up against the screen anymore. I clucked my tongue again.

"Dangit. You know what…"

I pulled the laptop out of his hands and increased the zoom setting. I placed it back into his waiting hands and continued to read.

It turns out that he decided to go with straight up fiction. He's not completely sure about what the topic will be, but he had some ideas.

"Are you done now?" he asked.

I considered this for a moment while trying to make it seem like I was ignoring him and was continuing to read.

He flicked me in the head. "Hey. I said are you done yet."

"Yeah."

He started to turn the screen back towards him. I caught his wrists and looked at him.

"Quit being an emo duck and work with me. Got it?"

He smirked. "Hn. And if I don't?"

I studied his face, looking to see if he was trying to pull something. "You'll see." I said. It's not like I was going to make a direct threat. Especially not in his own house.

"Hn." He turned the screen with ease, even with me trying to lock them in place.

**Hon, admit it. You can't beat him. '**Dang you. You know I'm not really trying…' **Mhm. '**I thought you went away…! LEAVE.'

I released chicken-ass's wrists glared bullets through his head. "So what do you think we should do the story about?" I asked, exasperated.

"Tell me your ideas." He replied. I noticed that most of his responses have been in monotone… Grr…

"Well I wanted to do fiction too… Maybe… Well I think I write best when I incorporate something of me or something from my life into my writings."

"You think or you do?" I swear I was getting ready to knock that head off of his shoulders. Stupid chicken-smart-ass.

"You know what I mean. I do better. There."

He ceased his typing and tossed his laptop onto a pillow, lying backwards with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Alright then." He just lay there staring at the ceiling with the blankest expression I've seen in my life.

"Well… It might work best – to work on this – if we both have the same connection to the story. Something we can both input and relate to…"

He spoke immediately and in monotone once again. "Hatred."

I was almost taken aback. Keyword: _almost_.

"And you mean… what exactly? Hatred one; is a very strong word. Two; it's a very broad subject."

"Well look who's being the hypocrite." He said, still staring at the ceiling as if it contained a new species of animals – long story short; he looked intrigued.

* * *

I smirked inwardly as I watched her out the corner of my eye. She had a very confused expression evident across her face, but she still looked pissed. Then again, pretty much every time I see her she looks pissed. I continued to "stare at the ceiling." I grew more amused as she became more irritated. I pretended that there were stars on my ceiling - that it was a sky - but I couldn't convince myself of it. I'm a realist – which I blame my father for.

"Dangit Uchiha just fricking work with me!" she threw her hands up into the air and let them collapse limply to my bed.

I looked at her more obviously, still through the corners of my eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. This is getting annoying. Do we agree on the topic?"

She stopped fuming to herself and flicked her furious pink-faced pink-head up to look at me.

"We can incorporate it into the story, but it won't be the main topic. It would be dumb and uninteresting." She began to type on her laptop. I moved myself all the way on the bed and laid my head in a pillow. I blew an annoying strand of hair out of my eyes. Taking my laptop onto my knees, I mimicked pinky, jotting down ideas and writing excerpts of what I wanted to say.

xx A xx

4:45 PM (1 hour later)

We sat/laid in silence, typing away at our keyboards. I came up with a lot of different ideas and a good plot, and chicken-ass's wasn't too shabby either. We compared ideas and combined them – with some arguments – to form our final plot. We started to write the beginning when Sasuke's door opened.

"Sasu-chan do yo-"

A woman poked her head into the room. She was average height – probably around 5'6 – and had raven hair like Sasuke's. She was a pretty woman around my mother's age with a sweet expression. She seemed very sweet from what I could tell.

She stopped when her eyes landed on me.

"Oh Sasu-chan. I didn't know we had company…" she gave me a polite smile which I returned along with a curt nod. "I suppose… I'll just leave you two…" she started to back out of the room and close the door.

"Mom," whoa. She's Sasuke's mom…?! But she's way too expressive! I took a good look at her. Now she looked familiar. I've seen her in a few pictures and at a party once that was held by the Uchiha Corporation. "Is there something that you needed?" Chicken-ass asked politely. Who knew! Chicken-ass knows how to be polite!

"No. I was just wondering if you wanted some cookies. I just made some downstairs."

Sasuke seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Okay." He jumped off of the bed and shoved a hand in his pocket, following his mom out the door. He stopped and held the door open still facing the staircase.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Someone's irritated…

"Uhh… Yeah." I set my computer down at the foot of Sasuke's bed and walked awkwardly to the door, waiting for Sasuke to continue walking once I reached him. I stepped aside and directed me to follow Mrs. Uchiha with his head. I looked at him as if to say, "What are you doing…?" and complied.

Five minutes later, we were all in the Uchiha household kitchen. I won't even take the time to describe what it looked like. All I'll say is that it too was huge.

I sat down a seat away from Sasuke at the island table thingy. I'm not really sure what to call it. Mrs. Uchiha set down two plates of chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin cookies with two glasses of milk. She smiled and sat down across from me with a matching set of food. I wasted no time to introduce myself. It would be rude not to do so.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha. I'm very sorry to come unannounced. Sasuke and I had just decided on studying today. I'm a classmate of his. My name is-"

"Sakura Haruno, correct?"

I nodded quickly.

Mrs. Uchiha laughed and smiled at me.

"Sasuke has mentioned you quite a few times. I can't say that he's said the nicest things, but I will say that you seem like a great girl. I know your brother. And doesn't your father work for our company?" she took a drink from her milk while she waited my response.

"Yes ma'am." I said after a minute.

"He's a very highly regarded employee of ours." She leaned in and whispered, "And between you and I, Fugaku was thinking about giving your father a very big promotion."

I grinned, excited about the news – plus I couldn't think of any other reaction to display…

* * *

15 minutes later

"Hahahahaha! Oh, Sakura! You're so funny! Oh! I have to show you something." She grinned mischievously at Sasuke, linked her arm in mine, and started to slink away. I watched Sasuke's eyes widen and he sprang up from his seat. Mrs. Uchiha started laughing even more and broke into a run, leading me down into the basement. Again, the place was huge. And there were like five hammocks! She led me into a room with countless bookshelves. She fingered the spines of a few photo albums and picked out an older-looking red leather one. She sat down on a green plaid couch and patted the seat next to her excitedly. I hurried over, feeling her enthusiasm start to affect me too.

She flipped to the first page of the album and pointed out two little boys shooting each other with water guns. In one picture, the older one was standing over the younger one spraying him mercilessly while he lay on the ground defenseless and giggling. In another picture, the younger one had rice all in his hair, covering his face, and splattered on his shirt. In another, he was smashing what looked like green-tea ice cream into the older one's face. But by the looks of the older boy's reaction, it was wasabi.

There was a picture of the two boys about a year later with a golden retriever. The younger one was on the dog's back, holding on to its fur for dear life while the older one was being trampled. In the next picture, the younger boy ran around the yard confused as he tried to search for the dog. The older boy and the dog were hiding in a bush a few feet away from where the younger boy was.

"The boys were so cute! I can't believe what they've grown up to be… I can believe it, because of their father, but I just wish that they could still be like this every once in a while." Mrs. Uchiha stared affectionately at the two young boys in the pictures, reminiscing. These two were Sasuke and Itachi… And they seemed to get along… Well, they seemed to always be together, at least. And they'd have fun. Whenever I'd overheard Sasuke's conversations or Naruto was talking about him, I would always hear things about how Sasuke hates his brother. I understand the feeling, but that's only once in a while – and even then I'm not serious! But I think Sasuke is always serious when he talks about it…

"Mom!" Sasuke burst into the room, his face turning red as he watched us coo over him and his brother.

"Awww Sasuke! You're so cute here! Why can't you just be a sweet little boy!" I spoke to him like I was talking to the cutest baby on earth, reaching out to pinch his cheeks. He backed away and dodged me when I lunged at him to try and pinch him again.

"Haruno, stop it." He said in a firm tone. I stopped in front of him, donning a blank expression that rivaled his own.

"Sasuke!" I lunged again and hit home. He stumbled backwards trying to tear my fingers from his face, but that only dug my nails into his skin. Mrs. Uchiha merely sat there laughing at us. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Sasuke grumbled and jabbed me in the stomach. I let go and clutched my stomach, still laughing.

"Ever – hahaha heard of – hahahaha not hitting a – hahahahah girl?! Hahahahaha!" I started to sway unsteadily from side to side with laughter.

"Yes, but it was necessary."

I laughed even harder and fell backwards onto the soft carpet. I pointed a finger at chicken-ass and managed to say through my tears and guffaws,

"Sasu-chan! Sasu-chan knew how to have fun!" I rolled over onto my side, gripping my stomach from the pain of so much laughter.

"Oh my god he knew how to have fun!"

* * *

I grew more irritated by the second, watching the pink blob roll around laughing on the ground like a maniac. Was it really so unbelievable that I – as a young child – had _fun_? Children have fun. That's all they think about. Fun. How irritating and stupid could Haruno get? And why on earth would my mother show her those photos?! She knows that I despise Haruno just as much as I despise the bastard Itachi. God. Now she's going to use this against me… Some sort of blackmail… What a pain in the ass…

* * *

Five minutes later...

I let the rest of the laughs out as I stood up and brushed invisible dust from my clothes. I sighed, leaning against a wall to steady myself – I still had the urge to break into laughter again.

"Aah…" I leaned my head back and chuckled evilly. I side-glanced chicken-ass and sent him an evil, wolfish grin. Then I went up to his mother and bowed politely.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh, honey." She reached out and held my hand. "You can call me Mikoto-san."

I smiled (though I felt awkward being asked to call my enemy's mom – actually, any mom – that) and nodded.

"We should be getting back to work now." Sasuke and I said in unison. I whipped my head around to stare at him awkwardly (yes I'm an awkward person). I turned back to Mikoto-san and bowed politely again, and turned to leave with chicken-ass on my heels.

* * *

**A/N: What shall be next, eh? Hahahaha. Well it took me forever to write this. I wrote like the last 11 pages in about three hours and right now it's 1:40 AM soo…. I haven't really been working on this for the past two weeks because of STUPID HOMEWORK I HATE YOU. Homework, not you. **

**Aah, I've been having a really weird week where I feel like I'm getting closer to this guy I like… But maybe it's my imagination… But anyways, yeah that's pretty much the only way I'm able to write this … I mean, like fricking laughing Sasuke's kiddie photos, and jabbing and flicking each other, etc. (yes I'm violent even with "him.") Lol. He stole my snack and attacked him… Apparently, it looked like I jumped him… O_o Hahaha not the best thing to do, esp. around his friends and like the entire rest of the grade. Anyways…**

**Review please! :) (And check out mah one-shot _MINE_! :) )**

**-Warriorgirl**


	5. Leave Me Alone

**A/N: Sooo… Another chapter up! Well umm… I went crazy this week 'cause the dude I like started going out with my long-time archenemy! :( :( :( :( **** (But she doesn't know it… O_o teehee)**

**Any advice for coping? I'd really love to know, 'cause I have to resist the urge to break down and like lecture him about how psycho he's being every time I talk or text him… **

**I do not own Naruto, but wouldn't that be funny?**

**Anyways…. ENJOY! :)**

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 5: Leave Me Alone**

* * *

Well, I was going to let her leave (more like shove her out the door) on her own, but then I realized that A, she didn't have a car, and B; she most likely didn't know where she was. Itachi offered to drive her home, but I don't trust him… I don't know why I was feeling and being protective…. But I think it's because I don't want to have to hear about my older brother getting my English partner pregnant or something… It's disgusting…

So now, I'm driving pinky back home with her direction – and Itachi's input every so often. Haruno is sitting in the front passenger seat while Itachi is sitting in the back. He offered her to the front, trying to be a gentleman. Like hell he won't be one.

"So, Sakura. How long have you known Ototo?" Itachi asked.

Sakura looked up suddenly, startled by the sudden speech above the music blasting through my speakers. She turned around to face him and replied politely,

"Since kindergarten. But we never talked, really."

I watched them through the rear-view mirror, tch-ing when Sakura blushed at how my pervert of a brother was staring at her. I reached out with my right hand and pushed Haruno back into her seat. Her back hit the seat, her head bobbing back and forth with her hair flying everywhere. That's when I realized – with the indication from my brother's perverted, mischievous smirk and Sakura's horrified expression – where I was…

"OH MY GOD CHICKEN-ASS GET YOUR FRICKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" Haruno screamed, throwing my hand away from her and slapping me _hard_ against the face. I quickly turned my head back towards the road from where it was turned to the side because of the force of the slap. My face was gradually gaining a red hue, not just from that very painful hit.

Itachi leaned up to whisper in my ear,

"Oh, Sasuke… Tisk tisk tisk… Advancing already, hm?"

I almost elbowed him in the face, gripping the wheel until my knuckles turned white to restrain myself. My bastard of a brother chuckled and sat back in his seat, smirking to himself – from what I could see in the mirror. I took a deep breath, listening to the next song that came on, rolling my head around my neck to ease the tenseness that accumulated there along the course of the car ride.

I kept my eyes on the road when I spoke.

"Sorry about that, pinky." I expected a slap, a punch, or some form of violence, but she only snarled at me, crossed her arms, and whipped her head around to look out the window.

"So, Sakura," Itachi said, breaking the icy silence. "From what I hear, you've been looking at Ototo and my photos from when we were younger?" he sat further in his seat, resting an arm on the back of Sakura's chair and bringing his head beside hers. Sakura barely moved when he made this action, but slowly turned her head towards him, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head. Then, almost instantaneously, her arms shot out to grab Itachi's cheeks. She made a cutesy face – as if she were interacting with a baby.

"Awww! Itachi-kun! You two were so cah-uuuteee!" she fawned over him, probably imagining him as a baby rather than seeing him for the grown-ass man he is. Well, he's a high school senior.

My brother's reaction was much different than what mine was when Sakura attempted this on me. He only smiled, chuckled, and accommodated her for the first minute or three, and put his hands on her arms, gently, slowly retracting them from his face where red thumb prints began to form across his cheekbones.

Sakura smiled back at him, and then turned red, looking down in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi-san. I got a bit carried away…"

"Oh, stop being like that pinky." I intervened before Itachi had the time to reply. "You're starting to sound like Hinata, and quite frankly, it's annoying, especially when it's you."

Itachi turned around to look at me, his expression almost shocked. But really, it was expectant – expectant of me to apologize.

"Sasuke," wow, he used my real name… "You shouldn't say that. It's rude." He turned to Sakura again, donning a smile. "I'm sorry Sakura-san. As you may have noticed, Ototo doesn't seem to have any use for manners… And it's alright. Believe me, I've gotten lots of that – it hurts more when it's my mother." He chuckled at his last statement. "But it's completely understandable. And I'd be a hypocrite for criticizing you."

Sakura's face turned pink.

"Wh-what do you mean, Itachi-san?" I could see her hand start to go up to touch her lips shyly.

"I mean," Itachi grasped Sakura's hands in his – why, I don't know. It's unnecessary. "I would want to do the same to you if I saw your baby pictures. In fact," … I could have sweat-dropped, because he inched himself closer to her, making her face turn a deeper shade of pink. It rivaled her hair… "With you like this…. I think I want to do it now." He smiled lightly, and I could tell he was trying to suppress a laugh when Sakura's face was officially brighter than her hair.

Itachi sat back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head and staring ahead into the street, watching the cars that passed us. Every so often, he would look back at Sakura, an annoying smirk playing across his face.

xx S xx

"Yeah, this is me." I said drowsily as Sasuke pulled up in front of my house. I opened the door and stepped out, nodding thanks to the Uchihas and walking up my driveway to the door. I looked behind me to see if chicken-ass had left yet, but his car was still there.

"What the heck?" I threw my head back and cussed to myself, wishing to be rid of him. Dropping my bag onto a chair on my porch, I stomped back to the car and knocked impatiently at the glass window. I bent down to look inside at chicken-ass's irritated face. The window slid down.

"What?" he growled.

I glared back at him. "Get out of here. What're you gonna do? Stay here and stalk me?!"

"Sakura, we were just about to leave, but my brother forgot to get gas. He's run dry."

I mentally cussed. Great. Well, they're rich. And I think I saw a chauffeur pull into their giant garage as we were leaving.

"Well, you can call home and ask the chauffeur to come get you, right?" I tried to hide my displeased mood.

"We could… But normally, he doesn't drive anyone anywhere after six."

Wow… It was already six thirty….

"Call a cab?" I suggested.

"No. Our parents disprove of them. They'd have a fit about safety hazards and wasting money."

"But a little money for a cab would be nothing to you guys, right? I mean, you're like, drowning in money." I almost slapped my hand over my mouth. 'Dammit! That was incredibly rude! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…'

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't –"

"What did I tell you? Quit stuttering." Sasuke snapped. In my embarrassment and guilt, I did as he told me, looking down at my feet. I was always taught to be respectful. As you can tell, I haven't really lived up to that goal with everyone. Especially not Sasuke. But he didn't matter – not in my eyes. What did matter was Itachi. He was the company heir. At least, he could be taking over if he doesn't choose the police department. Speaking to the Uchihas – my father's employers – that way is a great risk, and if I do, then it calls for big trouble.

"Sakura, it's fine, it's fine. Don't worry; we tend to get that a lot…."

"No, I'm sorry I –"

"Sakura, I said it's fine. I'm sure you're sorry, but you don't need to be, alright?" Itachi looked at me sternly – for what I'm sure was the first time.

I nodded, embarrassed and humiliated. We waited a while in silence, aside from the sound of the sprinklers turning on. I stood there in front of their car, allowing myself to soak in the coldness of the water.

"Ah… Do you want me to ask my dad or mom if they can drop you back off at your house?"

Itachi responded again, "No. We don't want to be of any trouble. But I think I saw a gas station a few blocks away, am I correct?"

I nodded and Sasuke spoke up.

"Idiot, it's not just a few blocks away. It's about three miles. What, do you expect to walk there?"

Itachi only smiled at his younger brother, though I'd guess that he was a little annoyed on the inside.

"As a matter of fact, I was."

"Um…" I almost stopped myself there, but dared myself to continue. "You could take my bike there, if you'd like. But I think you may be a bit tall for it." I laughed a bit at my last sentence, feeling the tenseness emitting from Sasuke and the awkwardness lift from Itachi. He smiled back at me and said,

"I think you may be right. Thank you, Sakura, but I'll just walk. Meanwhile, you two can have more time to study." He opened the car door and stepped out. "I think it's best that I head off now." With that, he turned and began walking down the block.

"Let's go." I jumped and almost screamed. I swiveled around on my heel to see Sasuke looking down at me.

"Hn, you're wet." I expected something like 'Hurry up and get inside' or that he'd give me something to cover myself with – for some reason – but he just started off towards my porch.

Growling and squishing my way across the muddy lawn, I unlocked my door, picked up my bag, and went inside. I took off my shoes and my sweater, walking into the kitchen. I dropped my keys on the counter and my bag on a stool, grabbed some coke from the refrigerator, and screamed to no one in particular, "I'm home!"

I started going upstairs then wheeled around to get my bag.

"Ha. I forgot… I need this." I mumbled to myself, motioning with my head for Sasuke to follow me. I stopped in front of my door to unlock it – I don't trust my family not to go through my room – when I saw sticky notes on my door.

They said,

'_Sakura,_

_Your father and sister are leaving for three days to go to Rin's ballet competition. We may or may not be back in three days… In the meantime, you're in charge of the house – and Sasori. Make sure he doesn't mess the house or his life up._

_Love, Mom.'_

Under that note was, in all caps;

_'WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'M OLDER THAN HER! DAMN YOU SAKURA FOR BEING… I DON'T KNOW! WHATEVER. I'll be out until ten tonight, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! HA! Take that you crappy babysitter! Dammit… You're my babysitter….'_

I rolled my eyes and pulled the notes off of my door and unlocked it, turning on the light and walking inside. Sasuke followed silently as I pulled out an old box and placed the notes inside. I collapsed onto my bed and took a swig from my coke.

"Alright… I'm debating on whether or not I should sleep or work…"

Chicken-ass closed the door and sat at my desk. Suddenly, it started vibrating.

'_The dog days are over, the dog days are done. Can you hear the horses 'cause here they come!'_

I sat up and Sasuke chucked my phone at my forehead, making my fall back into the fluffy blankets.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, outraged and rubbing furiously at my now purple and thumping head.

"Hn." I resisted the urge to chuck my lamp at him, but I need it – I like my lamp…

I read the text on my phone;

'_Hey 4head! Lemme come over! Me, Hina, and the others wanna come. Come on come on come on come on! Oh! I have a gr8 idea! Let's have a sleepover! Oh! I'll invite sum ppl can we do that? IT'S COOL W/ YOUR FOLKS RAIGHT.'_

I texted her back after smacking myself for ever giving that girl my number.

'_Yea, yea. I have the house to myself – except for Sasori who'll be out till like 10. So come over. Don't invite people I hate, or I kill you. Be here in like thirty minutes.'_

I set the phone down and laid back down into the warmth of my bed, when immediately my phone rang again.

'_OMIGAWD THNX 4HEAD UR AWESOME YESSSSSSSS! FUNTIME! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA C YA!'_

I could only shake my head, thinking 'wtf…'

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked, expressionless as ever, swiveling around in my swively chair.

"Well aren't you the nosy one…" I waited for his response, which consisted of him raising an eyebrow with him donning the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"I'd just like to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you want to know too much, and you're invading my privacy. But I'll tell you before you have a heart attack." He was the one to roll his eyes, but he kept his little smirk.

"My friends are coming over in thirty minutes with some people for a sleep over. You're gonna have to sit through it."

I could see him gulp slowly, though he tried to conceal his panic.

* * *

Goddammit. Her gang… That's not good. And who knows who else is coming! Great… I should probably just make a run for it… But then Itachi's coming back… Dammit, who cares about him! I could feel her watching me, but I avoided eye contact, trying to look as natural as possible.

I'm stuck… She wants to torture me, I know, so she's going to try and keep me here… Crap.

* * *

I sighed and walked out my room, down the stairs, and back into the kitchen to make food for my guests…

"Uchiha! Get over here and help me!" When I received no response, I turned around and squeaked. Again, Chicken-ass was standing _right. There._

"Damn, you're creepy…" I murmured, walking to the fridge.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Somehow, we were able to put some stuff together in time – and right before people started to come.

! I walked to the door and tried to look out the peep hole, even though I already knew that it wasn't possible for someone as short as me.

I opened the door to reveal Ino choking Hinata in a painful-looking bear hug. Hinata's face was as purple as a grape, and I'm guessing that it wasn't because she was blushing. I opened the screen door and yanked Pig by the arm, making her release the poor Hyuga girl and tumble in the house after me. Hinata stood on the wooden porch, holding her neck and gasping for air.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" I rushed outside and handed her a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted and gulped down in two seconds. She set down the florally decorated cup on a table and followed me into the house. She turned around and stared at the road, as if waiting for something. I wasn't surprised, since she tended to do this often, and whatever she predicted was coming, actually came. I turned around, and just as I did, an orange sports car pulled up into my driveway beside Ino's purple Civic. Of course, it was Naruto. And of course, because it was Naruto, Hinata squeaked and almost passed out – which reminded me of what Naruto mentioned earlier…

"Oh my gosh, Hinata!" I whisper-screamed into her ear. "You to tell me what happened when you guys met up…!"

She turned to me in a fluster, blushing beet red and stuttering, "W-what –"

"Hey!" Naruto screamed as he ran up the steps and crashed into Hinata and me, grabbing us and squeezing us in a hug. I saw Hinata's eyes start to flutter closed.

"Naruto, you idiot! Let go of us!" I pulled my arm away from his grasp and smashed my fist into his noggin. Naruto only stepped back and laughed.

"Baka. If you ever touch my cousin again, be sure that you'll be incapable of having kids when I'm finished with you." Neji came up behind Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and making Naruto whine and wince in pain.

"Oww Neji! She doesn't mind, right Hinata-chan?" he smiled at Hinata and I decided that they'd better get in the house – so the neighbors don't witness me beating Naruto up.

"Get in here!" I yelled, pointing to the living room. They piled in and I shut the door rolling my eyes. I walked into the living room with Hinata and we sat down on my couch.

"Wait a minute… Why are you guys here?" I asked Naruto and Neji, raising an eyebrow.

Before they could respond, I flicked my head in Ino's direction. She smiled and giggled, guilty as charged.

"Ino told us to come over and that we get to spend the night. Do we all get to sleep in your room, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

My countenance transformed into a disgusted frown.

"Fricking pervert." Neji said, choking Naruto.

"Ackk! Ne-ji- I. am. Hu-r-t-ing. S-t-t-t-o-o-p ack!"

I heard a few steps and turned to see Chicken-ass smirking in a satisfied manner, leaning against the wall.

Ding dong! "I'll get it!" Pig yelled, running to the front door.

"Hey, Ino." I heard someone's deep voice say. **Deep, sexy voice. And you know who's it is. Teehee, bye hon.** Damn you, inner. I shivered, for I already knew who it was. When Ino and Kiba walked into the room, Kiba tossing his things by the window, I could tell that Ino was having trouble repressing a squeal – a very fangirly squeal.

Then… BAM!

"HEY EVERYBODY WE HAVE **ARRIVED! **YO, SAK!" Tenten came with her black hat on her head backwards. Temari followed her, rolling her eyes and closing the door which Tenten had kicked open and burst through. They tossed their stuff into the face of Kiba, who caught the first bag that was thrown, but ended up having the second one hit him square in the face.

"Yo." I said, throwing up a peace sign at my final two best friends.

"So guess what gu–"

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong. "Menduksai." I heard Shikamaru mutter from outside my door. I started toward the door when I heard the wiggling of a lock, and my door opened. Shikamaru tucked my spare key back under the soil of one of my mom's potted plants and walked in casually, closing the door with the flick of his elbow.

"Hey." He said to all of us, giving us a short, curt wave. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments, until Ino exclaimed,

"Game time!"

Some of the guys moaned, Temari and Tenten began to make another one of their evil plots against everyone, Hinata just said, "OK", I shrugged, Neji rolled his eyes, and Naruto and Kiba cheered enthusiastically, pumping their fists into the air.

A few minutes later, pillows and blankets were everywhere, all the lights in the house were turned out except for half of the living room, and Tenten's Pandora radio was playing on one of my speakers.

"Alright." Ino said, lying down with her elbows on her pillow, rubbing her hands together maniacally.

"It's time for…"

She got together with Tenten, Kiba, and Naruto.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

**Hahaha! So what did you think? Review please! It was my birthday yesterday (May 2, 2013)! Yay! One year older, and I ain't gon' tell you how old I am – I'm not old. :P Sooo… TELL MEH WHATCHA THINK PWEASE HAHAHA I TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE SORRY I'VE GOTTEN SO SLOW. :P So what do you think should happen in this game of truth or dare, eh? Suggestions, anyone?**

**Warriorgirl**


	6. Ready, Set, Die

**A/N: Hahaha… You know, I give up study time to write this. :P**

**That's all I gotta say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it … except myself.**

* * *

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 6: Ready, Set, Die**

**Recap: **"Alright." Ino said, lying down with her elbows on her pillow, rubbing her hands together maniacally.

"It's time for…"

She got together with Tenten, Kiba, and Naruto.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

I sat upright from where I was lazily sitting against the couch, wrapped in my thin, pink blanket. I looked around the room to see everyone's expressions;

Shikamaru was dozing off, Neji and Sasuke looked like they were ready to snap someone's neck, Temari was sitting lazily against a table beside Shikamaru with a clipboard and paper in her hands (I think she was preparing for questions and dares to ask people), and Hinata was blushing madly, squirming under the pressure of the thoughts of the different things she could be asked, or things that she could be forced to do.

Pig dashed across the room and slammed the final light switch off. She jumped back to her spot beside Kiba and resumed her maniac act; rubbing her hands together with the freakiest expression ever, looking evilly back and forth from person to person, etc. She reached over and traced something in her purse, then spoke.

"Alright everyone, let's get this game started."

If there was one thing that I knew from looking at everyone in the dark, it was that they were horrified of what Ino would do to them.

"Hinata," Ino said, making her voice sound like she was an evil scientist. "Why don't you go first?" she broke into hysterical laughter, throwing her head back and rubbing her hands together – still. Hinata's face turned so bright that you could see it in the pitch black darkness that enveloped the house.

"U-um." Hinata began, probably scanning the room to see who to attack first. This game is all about embarrassment for us. But Hinata wouldn't want to do that to anyone. "N-Narut-t-o. T-truth o-or dare?"

"Hmmmm… DARE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ow!" somebody screeched in a high pitched voice. "Dammit, Naruto! Watch what you're doing!" I almost burst into a laughing fit – it was Kiba!

"I can't, dog-boy. I can't see anything." Naruto retaliated.

"I-I d-dare you t-to…" Hinata paused. A minute passed until she spoke up again. "I-I dare y-you t-t-to g-go to a n-n-neighbor, s-shirt-t-le-less" her voice quivered when she said shirtless. "a-and ask t-them if t-they h-ha-ha-v-ve a t-t-ypewr-wr-iter t-that y-you c-could use."

The other girls and Kiba hooted and cheered.

"Yeah, go Naruto!" Ino screamed.

"Go, go, go, go, go! Now boy!" Tenten ushered. As she said that, I could hear a loud _thud_.

"Fine fine!" Naruto said, exasperated, but chuckling. The next thing we knew, we heard the sound of a shirt being taken off. Yes, it's possible to hear such a thing.

Again, the same people whooped and hollered, pushing Naruto towards the door. We watched him open the door and walk outside, the faint moonlight shining into the house. All of us – except Shikamaru – who fell asleep – and Sasuke, who walked casually alongside the rest of the group – ran after him, poking our heads outside. The blonde idiot walked up to the door that was two houses away and knocked. He waited for two minutes and no one came to open the door. Again, he knocked, more furiously this time, and a girl around our age with bright blue shoulder-length hair came out, blushing once she saw how Naruto was dressed. Most of us giggled, while the emotionless guys only slightly chuckled.

We could just barely hear their conversation.

Naruto smiled at the girl and asked if she had a typewriter he could borrow, just as Hinata had instructed. The girl's expression became shocked, and after a few seconds of staring, suddenly perked up with a face brighter than Hinata's when Naruto hugged her.

She nodded enthusiastically – and what seemed to be mindlessly – and led Naruto into her house. Before he went in, he looked at us and shrugged, laughing a bit.

I turned around to look at Hinata, who looked like she could faint. I tried my best not to laugh as I talked to her. The rest of the group was in an excited chatter.

"Oh, Hinata. Are you alright?"

The poor Hyuga heiress could barely move her head to respond.

"I'm sorry… But did you think that dare through..?" I raised an eyebrow, skeptical about whether or not Hinata was thinking _at all_ when she was talking to Naruto.

She looked down at her feet, fiddling with her fingers. "U-umm… N-n-no…" she responded reluctantly.

I shook my head and gave her a sympathetic hug.

"It's alright, Hina. It's alright." I said in the most soothing tone that I could muster through my muffled bursts of giggles. "I understand. With him being the idiot he is, nothing will happen. Don't worry honey." It was the best that I could do to comfort her.

A few minutes later, Naruto stumbled out of the house in a daze, making everyone stop their conversations. He turned around, massaging his head as if he were confused, and was suddenly kissed on the lips by the girl. He smiled sheepishly at her as she smiled back at him flirtatiously from her doorway, waving in the same manner. She watched him walk across the lawns back where our group was jumping up in down in a frenzy. The girl smiled one last time, biting her lip, and closed the door. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed… But I think that she was –

"NARUTO WHY DIDN'T SHE HAVE HER SHIRT ON?! WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE?! TELLLL MMEEEEE!" Ino screamed in Naruto's face when he came inside of the house. Neji shut the door and glanced worriedly at Hinata, who was trying to fight tears away. Meanwhile, Ino was pounding Naruto to the ground, slamming his blonde, spiky head against the walls and shaking him vigorously to answer all her questions.

"Umm…." He walked into the living room with everyone trailing behind him and sat in a chair, massaging his head, Ino's _excited violence_ most likely causing his stupidity level to rise even more than whatever just happened in my neighbor's house.

Shikamaru was snoring, and Ino sat on his back…

"Uhhhhh… Well… I asked her if I could use a typewriter, and she surprisingly had one… I expected her to leave the room while I pretended to use it, but she stayed there and she, uh… She uh…" his face gained a deep shade of red.

"She uh… She sat on my lap and kissed me… Uhh… Can I have water?" Naruto practically looked dead. He leaned back into the cushion of the chair, his body limp and his eyes slowly rolling up to the back of his head.

"NO!" We yelled.

"Please… Dying… Water… Fish… Tank… Going… Blrrpshgjfdhfjhdsfskdfj."

Hinata came rushing in with three bottles of water in her hands, uncapping one and handing it to Naruto the dying fish. He accepted it and slowly sipped, the dying expression still plastered onto his face.

"GODDAMMIT NARUTO, KEEP GOING!" Ino exclaimed, jumping onto him and shaking him by the collar. Temari came up and pulled her away, Pig thrashing out and snarling at the half-naked boy in the plush, sofa-like chair.

"Dude, why was she… You know… I mean… How do you do that?! WHY CAN'T I DO THAT?!" Kiba complained, shooting a quick glance in my direction, sending chills down my spine in disgust. Pervert…

Everyone stared impatiently at Naruto – except Hinata, of course – who looked like he could pass out any second now. I heard a groan and then Shikamaru say,

"Hey… Who's turn is it…?"

He sat up groggily on his elbows, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hinata just went." Sasuke said in monotone.

"That didn't explain whose turn it is, Sasuke." Neji said in a tone equal to Sasuke's.

Ino walked over to her tired friend and lightly kicked him in the ribs.

"Play with us, Shika!" she complained.

Shikamaru groaned and attempted to lie back down. "Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut…?"

Ino screeched with a frustrated edge to her voice. She grabbed the half-asleep Shikamaru by the shoulders and shook him vigorously to try to keep him awake.

"Play. With. Us!"

The pineapple-shape-haired boy groaned again in annoyance. Then… Ino slapped him straight across the face with a chilling _crack._ It sounded like she used a bull whip on him. Shikamaru was definitely awake then.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN?!" he screamed in Pig's exasperated face, rubbing his red cheek.

"I want you to play with us instead of being the lazy ass that you are, that's what! How can someone so lazy be the top student in Konoha?!"

They glared at each other for a moment then Ino's face lit up with happiness.

"Yay! You'll do it!" She bounced back over to her stuff and sat down, lying down with her elbows on her pillow.

After a moment of awkward silence, the rest of the group shrugged and returned to their places.

"Shikamaru, your go." Temari said. The lazy genius groaned and mumbled something incoherent. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, and just before Ino went over and strangled him, he said,

"Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dog-boy said excitedly.

"Kiss Sakura." Came Shikamaru's immediate response. I think he had this planned… I'll kill him.

"Umm…" And all was silent. That is, except for the sound of Shikamaru choking.

"Damn you, Nara!" Ino cried, repeatedly smashing Shikamaru's head against the wooden floor.

Tenten laughed but went over to restrain our crazy friend. Though, I'm a hypocrite for saying that. All of us – with the exception of Hinata – are all pretty much crazy. But Pig is crazy on a whole different level that she doesn't even realize…

"Wait… What…?" Kiba almost stuttered.

"Kiss Sakura. For three minutes." Shikamaru said calmly. It took so much energy to refrain myself from destroying his face.

"That would basically be making out, Shika." Temari said, though I could tell that she was just as uncomfortable with this situation as the rest of the girls.

"So be it then." Pineapple head (I like that. Heehee) shrugged.

I gulped when I heard Kiba's soft footsteps coming my way. I thought of punching him right before he got to me, until my thoughts were interrupted by Naruto leaning over to whisper something in my ear. I leaned over, away from him, too as a reflex to having someone close to my head – and unexpectedly.

"Pssst. Sakura-chan. Do you like Kiba?"

I was about to respond, but no words formed. My mind went blank and my eyes widened in shock. Oh. My. God.

Kiba and Naruto were kissing…! I tried to muffle my laughter, but couldn't contain it for long. At last, I laughed harder and harder until I fell backwards into Neji, who gave me the stink eye and shook me off.

Everyone started laughing and screaming too.

"Oh, Naruto! First Sasuke, then Kiba? Where are you going with this?!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sasuke growled and glared at my Chinese-looking friend.

"You shut it. It was the Dobe's fault."

"I wasn't making any accusations." Tenten shrugged with a smile. Then she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us, Uchiha?"

"Watch it." Sasuke said.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Kiba roared.

"WHAT THE HELL, DOG-BOY! DO I LOOK LIKE SAKURA TO YOU?!"

"Why'd you lean over?!"

"I was talking to Sakura-chan!"

They continued to bicker, completely ignoring the rest of the group, who, for the most part, were all roaring with delirious laughter.

"Well, that was better than the original dare. Next person." Shikamaru chuckled, setting his arms under his head with his fingers interlocked.

Everyone looked at Ino. She started cackling and rubbing her hands together mischievously. She looked around our circle of friends, deciding who to torture next. We all stiffened – with the exception of Shikamaru – as the long silence continued between us all. I was observing one of the floorboards when I heard Ino call out softly in her creepy witch-impersonation voice,

"Sa-ku-ra."

I jumped a little bit and looked up at my crazy friend. The look in her eyes made her look like she had rabies.

'Oh god, no_.'_ I groaned and put my face in my hands, awaiting my doom.

"Truth," she made a dramatic pause. "Or dare, my sweetie?" She cackled again, roaring even louder than usual.

I normally choose truth – because I'm such a scaredy cat when it comes to truth or dare – but I decided that this would be the only time that I would break tradition.

"Dare." I said uncertainly.

"Oohoohooo!" Ino and Kiba howled. They turned to each other and started jumping up and down, holding hands and donning their creepy evil expressions. I could tell that Ino's face was turning red, even though the place where they were jumping was the dark corner. The only reason why anyone could see anything was because of the slivers of light that managed to get inside of the house through the window blinds. Ino and Kiba stopped jumping and sat back down.

"Forehead." Pig said seriously. "I dare you to …"

"Wait for it…" Shikamaru said, bored.

"Make out with Sasuke…!"

"What the hell, Pig!" I screamed, jumping to my feet.

"Oh, sweetie. You shouldn't have chosen dare. You know me."

I snarled at her, and shot a quick glance at Chicken-ass who looked like he was barely paying attention.

* * *

God. I did not just hear what I think I heard. Oh god. There's no way that it's going to happen anyways. Sakura never does dare. How do I know this? I'm friends with Naruto – unfortunately. We hate each other, anyways, Sakura and I, if you haven't noticed. If she's smart, which she surprisingly is, then she won't do it. And she won't.

Ino's excited smirk curled into a mischievous, wolfish grin.

"Alright, forehead. I'll give you an option."

Oh god, it's not going to be good.

"You can either do the original dare, or…" She looked at Kiba and Naruto for help.

"Kiba, Uzumaki. Conference." They huddled together, whispering to one another in hushed tones. Finally, they broke apart, slightly giggling while the Dobe was also pouting over what they had just discussed. I'm sure that dog was, too, but he seemed to be hiding it. It's better if he figures out that Sakura will never like him. Did I just… Oh, screw it.

"We propose to you your options." Ino said in a mockingly official tone. "As I said before, you do the original dare, or you can _sit_ in Sasuke's lap while…"

She paused for dramatic effect, the evil gleam coming back to her face.

"Wait for it… Good luck, Sak." Nara, sighed.

"You two are shirtless. And he has to have his arms around you."

I glared at all three of the idiots who came up with this idea. They ignored me, all looking at Sakura excitedly. Everyone was, really. With the exception of myself.

"That's worse, Pig." Haruno said, grinding her teeth together.

"Well, either you choose now, or we choose for you."

"I. Will. Murder. You. Yamanaka."

"I love you too." Ino replied in a voice that I assume she used to try to be "cute."

I watched Haruno as she walked towards me.

'Oh god. What the hell is she going to do…?! Kill me now… Just… Neji do it…'

* * *

I hate Pig so. Much. Right. Now. I can't believe I'm actually going along with this…

I didn't change into my pajamas yet, so I was still in my black shark shirt and jeans. I stopped in front of Chicken-ass reluctantly and kneeled down in front of him, struggling with myself to relieve myself of my shirt.

My friends wolf whistled….

I turned around and shot every one of them a deadly glare. They shut up, but kept grinning and giggling like school girls. Damn them.

I reached out for Sasuke and…

SMACK!

I slapped him hard across the face, just to get that out of my system.

"Take off the damn shirt." I groaned.

He stayed still and glared at me. I sent it back with twice the fury. At last, when he wouldn't comply with my orders, I conked the top of his head with my elbow, and he started unbuttoning his shirt.

xx U xx

Two hours later

"I. Fricking. Hate. You." I snarled under my breath so that only Chicken-ass could hear.

"Hn." Was the only response that I got.

We had been sitting the same way for two hours, even when Naruto dragged everyone into the basement to watch a movie. We tried to avoid each other, but Ino said that we had to continue when we got settled.

By now, we're in the middle of The Exorcist, and I am scared as hell. I don't usually get that scared when it comes to horror movies, but this is a fricking scary movie. The only ones who didn't freak out at all were Tenten and Temari. Tenten was laughing hysterically at everyone's reactions and some of the disgusting scenes, and Temari had managed to keep a poker face throughout the entire half of the movie. Ino screamed plenty of times and buried her face in Shikamaru's back, who she was using as a pillow. They're close, but more of family rather than "together". Though, I know that Shika's into Ino. I never mentioned that to anyone ever since I found out. Or, rather, since I confirmed it. Hehehe. I looked at Temari every time that Ino used her human shield and could tell that what our blonde, idiotic friend was doing was annoying the hell out of her. Temari likes Shikamaru, let's just say that.

Hinata was squeaking almost every five minutes and hiding under her blankets on the couch. Naruto was beside her, screaming at the most horrifying parts, and comforting Hinata – which only made her squeak even more.

And me, I screamed a bit whenever the possessed little girl came onto the screen with all of her injuries and barfing… I would hide my face, but the most that I could do was quickly turn my face away and wait until it was over. I could feel Chicken-ass flinch behind me every so often, but otherwise, nothing. Kiba was on his phone beside Hinata, completely ignoring the movie. He jumped when someone yelled really loudly and abruptly, or something obviously creepy – both visually and sound-wise – happened in the movie. Shikamaru had fallen asleep, of course, and Neji was lying next to Tenten in front of the screen, glaring the shit out of Naruto.

"Okay, okay!" Ino said, pausing the movie. She got up and switched on the lights. Everyone groaned. Pig looked absolutely horrified, but when her eyes landed on me and Chicken-ass, her face curled into a hysterical smirk.

"Well, well, well." She said, crossing her arms and wiggling her eyebrows at us. "Look who is still sitting together."

I glared at her. "You said we have to."

Pig wiggled her eyebrows again and said in a sing-song voice,

"I never said for how long."

My eyes widened in realization and I clenched my fists, getting ready for murder hour.

"Oh, forehead, forehead, forehead. I thought you two would have realized it by now. Oh, but did you sit together for this long intentionally?"

"Damn you Pig!"

She giggled and ran out of the room, scampering upstairs, laughing manically. I grinded my teeth and released my fists, taking a deep breath. A few seconds later, Ino called down,

"Break! Snack time!"

Everyone ran out of the room and into my kitchen. I sighed and followed them. Before I knew it, my fridge was being raided.

Chips were flying everywhere, milk and soda were all out on the counter, sandwiches were being made, and an entire jar of salsa was put in a giant bowl…

Wtf.

I mumbled to myself and suddenly all eyes on me. Kiba's dilated, and he turned away, blushing a bit. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

All the guys were looking away, and the girls were shocked and a bit horrified. Hinata was about to say something, but then the doorbell rang.

"Be right back. Then you explain what the heck is going on."

"B-but S-sak-kur-ra –"

I opened the door, and in front of me stood Sai. He smiled at me and then started to chuckle a bit.

"Okay, what is it now?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry I'm late. Can I come in, Sakura-san?"

I side-stepped and closed the door behind my apparently late friend. I didn't even know he was invited!

Sai turned around to look at me again and shook his head.

"Sakura-san, do you always answer the door in your bra?"

I squeaked and tried to cover myself with my arms. "Uh… Uhh…. No…!" I exclaimed and ran into the living room, snatching up my shirt from the ground and hurriedly putting it back on. I went back to Sai awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"Umm… Sorry… Hehehe… Everyone else is in the kitchen."

"No we're not." Tenten said, walking out from behind a wall.

"Oh my god…" I said, shaking my head in embarrassment.

"Nice going, Sak." She said, patting me on the shoulder. "Yo." She said to Sai.

"Hello." He responded, giving her the exact same smile as he gave me before. Sai is pretty expressionless. He pretty much has a poker face all of the time except for when he's being sarcastic, is a happy, or is trying to be nice, in which case he always dons the same exact smile. It's creepy sometimes.

"Hey Saaiiii!" Naruto screamed, running out from behind the wall that Ten had appeared from.

"Hey, it's dickless." Sai responded with his signature straight face.

"Who are you calling dickless, colorless?!" Naruto said, pouting slightly.

"You, dickless."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "Sai's being an asshole!"

I rolled my eyes at him and started to head into the kitchen, pulling Naruto along with me by the ear.

"Quit being a baby."

xx K xx

An hour or two after I arrived at Sakura-san's house, she, Sasuke Uchiha, Dickless, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata-san, and Neji Hyuga fell asleep. We are currently in Sakura-san's movie room, and Temari Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Inoue are occupying the couch, while the rest are on the ground on either sleeping bags or just blankets and pillows. The girls are whispering to one another and seem to be plotting something. They are getting up from the couch and moving Sakura-san over to -

* * *

I moved forehead over to Sasuke, with help from Tenten. Temari didn't want to help out. Ooohhh, is forehead going to be pissed when she finds out what she's been sleeping on! Oh! MWAHAHAHA!

Oh god, Kiba looks so hot right now…. He's really cute when he sleeps.

xx E xx

Nine hours later...

I woke up, my chest feeling unusually heavy. I looked down to see a mass of pink on my torso. The last time I checked, I never wore pink, nor did I have pink chest hair – I don't have any chest hair at all. I'm Asian!

What the hell! Sakura was sleeping on me… I'm going to murder someone… I pushed her once, expecting her to fall onto the ground, but she didn't budge. Instead, she held onto me, snoring louder than before.

"Who. The. F**k. Did. This?!" I screamed. … How the hell did I get bleeped….?

I looked around and everyone was passed out. Then I turned and, in the doorway stood my brother, eying me with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" I said groggily. Then it occurred to me… "How did you get in?"

He walked into the room, carefully avoiding stepping on anyone, and sat next to me.

"I met up with Sasori and we came back here. I see you're… Realizing your truth?"

"No!" He is horrifyingly disgusting.

"Mhm. I'll let Sasori know. Maybe he'll give you his blessing." Itachi began to rise, but I took a swipe at his knees, sending him toppling to the ground, laughing.

"Oh, don't worry, Ototo. I won't tell him. But, do tell me, why are you…?" he gestured toward the sleeping pink blob.

"I don't think she moved on her own. Unless she rolled over diagonally and ten feet. Either her or my friends moved her. I now know that she's clingy when she sleeps."

As soon as I said that, Sakura held onto me tighter, mumbling something I couldn't catch.

"Ah." Itachi stood and started walking out of the room. But before he left, he said, "Before she wakes up, I would suggest –" He didn't get to finish his sentence – I threw a random dictionary at him. He caught it and chuckled to himself, shaking his head and leaving me to my thoughts and the dark as he shut the door.

"Mmmm…" I heard Sakura say. Her grip on me loosened and she slowly started to raise her head. As she looked around, I could see that she was only barely awake. I held my breath and waited. It wasn't long before she groaned and laid her head back on me, not noticing what she was holding onto. In a minute or so, her soft snoring began again, and she mumbled,

"Shika… You're not going to reach the clouds, you stupid genius."

I raised an eyebrow. That didn't even make sense…

xx U xx

Later That Morning…

I woke up holding onto Shikamaru, for some reason. Thank god he was still asleep. For some reason, his hair was out of that pineapple shape. I guess the tie came undone…? Who knows, who cares. I looked at my watch and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was eleven twenty! I shook and kicked everyone as fast and vigorously as possible and ran upstairs into my room. I changed into a fresh set of clothes and grabbed my bag, running back downstairs to meet Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Temari, and Naruto in my kitchen. Most of them were eating a bagel and an apple, except for Hinata who was eating oatmeal. Don't judge me for having oatmeal in my house. I like it – and it's healthy.

I quickly micro-waved some oatmeal – adding an excessive amount of milk into the bowl – and stuffed the piping hot mush into my mouth.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I want – no – NEED to get to school. Now, if we could get into a car and _leave_ that would be great." I said quickly, dropping my bowl into the sink. Naruto raised his hand.

"We could take my car." He volunteered.

"Fine, but I'm driving." I said, gesturing to him to hand over his keys.

"Do you even have your driver's license, Sakura?" Neji asked skeptically, biting into his apple.

"Yes, I do. I only drive my parents' cars once in a while, though. Sometimes Sasori lets me take his, but he sucks most of the time, and so does his car."

"Aww! I want to drive!" Naruto complained, using his pout face – which only works on Hinata.

"No. You almost got us killed yesterday, Dobe." Sasuke said, coming up the stairs with Ino, Tenten, and Sai.

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Temari asked Ino.

"Oh, him? He's downstairs sleeping. I couldn't get him up." Ino rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter, reaching out to snatch Neji's apple out of his hands and take a bite out of it. She handed it back with a smirk, and Neji smirked back. He leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear, making her roll her eyes again, and Tenten flush slightly in jealousy. It was when Neji nibbled Ino's neck for a second that Tenten's face went red and she approached her best guy friend and smacked him upside the head and stormed off, dragging me by the elbow with Naruto's car keys in her hands. I looked at Naruto, wondering how Ten could have gotten the keys. Then I found my answer. Naruto was sprawled out on the floor with cereal and milk spilled all over him.

Tenten tossed me the keys and got into the passenger seat of Naruto's orange convertible, fuming while turning on the radio. I climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. I'm amazed at how Naruto's car can … oh, never mind. Naruto has a portable radio in his car.

"Anyone coming?!" I yelled over the door. I heard Temari say that she was going to get Shikamaru, and in five minutes, she was out the door, dragging the lazy genius by the back of his shirt collar, with both their stuff slung over her shoulders. She tossed the stuff and Shikamaru into the back seat and jumped in.

"Wait, who's going to take your car?" Tenten asked, turning around to look at Temari.

"Oh, yeah." Temari said blandly. She grabbed Shikamaru and her stuff, Shikamaru, and dragged them out of the car and tossed them into her car. Then Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, and Ino came out of the house. Neji was last to leave, closing the door behind him and still munching his apple. Naruto climbed into the backseat of the car, and Kiba was about to follow until I gave him a look – which sent him in the other direction. Ino got him to ride with her, and in two minutes, they were down the road towards the school. Neji and Hinata rode with Temari, and Sasuke climbed in next to Naruto.

The car ride to school was silent, but I was thankful for it. Well, I was grateful for silence up until Tenten abruptly asked,

"So Sak. Did you enjoy your sleep?" There was something in her voice that told me that she did something, but I went along with it.

"Yeah, actually. And by the way, it was you who" I leaned in to whisper in her ear so that the guys couldn't hear (don't worry, I kept my eyes on the road). "Put me on top of Shikamaru? You and Ino, right?"

Tenten looked confused for a second, but then she smirked.

"Hahaha. Yeah. We figured you could have a little time with him. Heeheehee. But… Temari didn't see, do you think?" She asked worriedly. I laughed.

"I don't think so. But seriously. Don't you ever do that again. You know I don't like him, and quite frankly, you're lucky that Temari didn't catch it. Well, we all are, but still…"

Temari can be quite violent, despite her seemingly calm nature. Believe me, that quadruple-pig-tailed girl is horrifying when she's pissed. And that's coming from me. But that's why I love her.

"Yeah… Well, we didn't really think about that…" Ten laughed nervously. She was probably thinking about what Temari would have done if she found out.

* * *

I heard Tenten say something about Sakura's sleep, and my ears perked up. I tried to not to give away that I was eavesdropping, but I think I got a little too eager to hear. Well, not eager, but curious… Agh, you know what I mean!

"Yeah, actually. And by the way, it was you who" And from there, Haruno leaned in to whisper in Tenten's ear. But that didn't really change anything for me. I could still hear them perfectly, thanks to my abnormally accurate and precise hearing. I grew up in a family whose career includes police-work. What would you expect.

"Put me on top of Shikamaru? You and Ino, right?"

I was surprised. She must not have really been fully awake when she woke up. Otherwise, she would have recognized that her "Shikamaru" was me. Those past few hours were _hell_, but I couldn't do anything about it – unfortunately. I can only forget that it ever happened. But not until I get my revenge on whoever did that to me.

I was awake when Sakura woke. But I pretended to be asleep, just in case it might help her not recognize me (which it obviously did, somehow).

I zoned out after Tenten confirmed that it was her and Ino. Well, of course it was them… I was taught not to be mean or rude to women, but have I ever followed that rule? No. And there's no point in following it now. I'm fifteen. It's too late.

xx C xx

Gym

Well, since we were extremely late, we got there just in time for gym. It was hard to explain to the teachers why were so tardy without making ourselves look bad, so we resorted to lying. I'd really rather not say what we told them… It's too dumb and lame. But they seemed to buy it. Even so, I don't feel comfortable lying to authority.

The five of us – Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and I – all have gym together with Gai-sensei. Rock Lee is in the class with us. It's so freaky because Gai-sensei and Lee are almost exactly the same. The same outfits and everything. Same haircuts, bushy eyebrows, mottos… It's beyond scary…

I walked into the girls' locker room and met my friends at our lockers.

"Hey." I said, not really caring to talk about earlier this morning or last night.

I turned around to change into my gym uniform when I came face to face with none other than Karin herself.

She smirked at me, the evil evident in her eyes. She placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her snake-like eyes.

"So Sakura. Where were you this morning. And where were Sasuke-kun, and Kiba-kun, and Neji-kun, and Sai-kun, and Naruto-kun? Hmm? How about your little, stupid, ugly friends? Where were you all?" She adjusted her red glasses on her nose very quickly, still giving me the stink eye. Man, she looks stupid when she does that with that look.

"I woke up late. I don't know about them, though." I responded, glaring at her.

"Yeah, I totally believe that. You, always trying to go after Sasuke-kun for one reason or another. And those other sluts are always going after all the other boys. Now tell me, and I'm not stupid, thanks, where you all were. Because I know that it wasn't a coincidence that you were all late and came in at the same time on the same day.

"Why is any of your business, anyway, Karin?" I snarled. There is no reason why she should be invading my personal privacy. It's my life and everyone else's. Not hers.

"Because it is! If Sasuke-kun and I are going to be together, I need to know why he was with a group of girls. He should have no eyes for anyone but me." Karin claimed, holding her chin up slightly higher.

"That's not a valid reason; A, because you two _aren't_ going to be together, _ever_. And B, because that's only giving a reason to "having" to know where Sasuke was, not the rest of us. Plus, it's a bad reason, thanks." I turned and shut my locker, storming off to change somewhere else.

When I came out of the locker room and went out into the gym, Gai-sensei was talking to Lee in a very passionate manner. He looked up as the rest of his class began to pour into the gym as well, and he quickly gave Lee a pat on the shoulder, then turned to us.

"Alright you youthful children! Today we will be playing volleyball. The team who wins will compete with other class victors, and eventually, a final winner will arise."

"Oh, oh!" called out a boy named Shou.

"What is it, Shou?" asked Gai-sensei.

"Will there be a prize?" he asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes with Temari. So immature. But of course, now that the question has been brought up, I'm curious to know, myself.

Gai-sensei clapped his hands together. "Yes, Shou! Not only will you celebrate your youthful achievements and your budding, blossoming, and blossom_ed_ talents, the winning team will get an extra free period, as well as a fifty dollar visa gift card." Everyone started to talk amongst themselves, buzzing with eagerness and the fire of competition.

Did I mention that we get a lot of funding? Yeah. Our school has money. I don't mean for it to sound snobby, but that was the best way that I could really put it…

"Alright! We will now split into teams!" Giant "Bushy-Brows" called out. We call Lee Bushy-Brows (Well, Naruto does), so it makes sense to call Gai-sensei _Giant_ Bushy-Brows.

When the teams were decided, we each went to our sides of the court. I got into position in the front row, looking straight into the face of Karin. She is okay at volleyball, but the drive to defeat me in general will push her even more to do better.

Especially since she suspects me of spending time with her beloved boys last night.

This ought to be one hell of a game.

Karin, look out. I ain't goin' easy on you.

Let the games commence.

* * *

**A/N: OMG FINALLY DONE! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so busy with all this homework and SOL testing and everything! Aghh! I had a party until ten o clock, and then on top of that I have to finish a rough draft of a project by Tuesday, and also study for my math exam, AND I also need time to go to Water Country USA with my mom. Busy me. At least we have Memorial Day off, right? **** Review please! And again, if you have any suggestions for anything you'd want to be incorporated into the story, PM me or type it in a review! Thanks! **

**Warriorgirl**


	7. Oh, Volleyball

**A/N: Ugh! I hate minecraft! It just has to kill my HDD, huh?**

**Btw, HDD stands for Hard Disk Drive, just in case you didn't know.**

**On with the story!**

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 7: Oh, Volleyball**

* * *

I looked Karin straight in her giant purple eyes – those eyes which spelled out "murder". But there was no way in hell that she was going to beat me.

Now, any logical person would be at least somewhat frightened to be facing off with Karin Uzumaki. (Not for her skills because she has none, but for how she acts) But even though I am quite logical, she doesn't send one shiver down my spine.

Yes, Karin's last name is Uzumaki, Naruto's is as well. If anything at all, they are distantly related. _Very_ distantly. Unfortunately, this is fact, which means that I'm friends with one of Karin's "family members." But I can definitely see the resemblance between Karin and Mrs. Namikaze. It's odd that Naruto took his mom's maiden name, but I suppose that they named him for the Uzumaki clan because sadly, there are only very few that are still alive.

Back on track – She glared back at me with an evil, triumphant smirk smeared across her lips as if she had already won the game. We waited until Gai-sensei tossed the ball over to Tenten on Karin's team. Tenten sent it flying over the net, but only to have Ino spring up and spike it straight down into Ten's side of the court. Poor Lee looked up just in time to have the volleyball come smashing into his face.

"Oh my god Lee! Are you okay?!" Ino asked.

Lee looked at Ino at the mention of his name and smiled at her, despite the fact that he had giant purple bruises covering his face.

"Ino-chan! It's alright, it's alright! I barely felt a thing!"

"LEE!" screamed Gai-sensei, running out onto the court and pulling his mini into an embrace. Gai-sensei stroked Lee's hair and whispered,

"Are you really alright?"

Lee looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with what he and our insane gym teacher called "The tears of youth!"

"Yes, sensei." Lee replied softly.

"So. Gay." Karin sighed with one hand on her hip while she examined her other hand's fingernails.

"Karin!" Gai-sensei exploded in fury, still holding Lee. "Tsunade's office! NOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"But-!" she protested.

"LEEEAAAVVVEEEE!" Gai-sensei roared, pointing at the double door entrance to the gym.

"Ugh!" Karin stomped and pushed past Ami and kicked one of the gym doors open, yelling a string of cusses down the corridor.

I looked behind me at Temari, who was looking at a poster on the wall as if it were the most interesting thing that she'd seen in her entire life.

Ino leaned in and whispered,

"Looks like someone's having a tantrum. But I totally agree with her. They are kind of gay, right?"

I looked at Pig, giving her the 'Are you really dumber than I thought you were?' look.

"We all see it, Pig." I rolled my eyes playfully at her stupidity, earning myself a punch on the arm.

Our classmate, Fuka, raised her hand in boredom.

"Can we please continue the game now?"

Gai-sensei looked up, patting Lee's head soothingly, and nodded. He led Lee off of the court and sat on the bleachers, giving him a pep talk about the beauty of youth.

Well, now there wasn't any competition. That's great. The good part about it, though, was that I didn't have to think about crushing Karin into a million bits. I could just have fun playing volleyball.

* * *

We ended up crushing the other team by eleven points. We didn't really care for a legitimate game, so we let some slip-ups slide.

I walked through the hall talking with Hinata and Tenten about how Ten should make her move soon, to which she protested dogmatically.

"Sakura, you don't understand. I can't just do something like that. You know that he and I are like this." She crossed her fingers and shoved them right in front of my eyes. "If I start to make a move of any sort, it would only complicate things! For all I know, he thinks of me as a sister! A sister, Sakura! A. Sister."

I rolled my eyes at her, not caring to argue back.

"Hinata, any words?" I asked, hoping that she could convince Tenten more than I had – which is barely.

"Tenten," she spoke firmly and seriously, her white milky eyes looking into Tenten's giant, brown, shiny ones. "N-Neji-san is m-my c-cousin. I-I know h-him. He won't m-mind. I-in f-fact, h-he'd love you f-for m-making a m-move. T-the first o-one, t-too. H-he's t-t-too s-scared to s-s-s-tart thi-ings."

Tenten's expression softened. She seemed to be contemplating this possibility and Hinata's reliability – which is 99.99%. The other .01% is completely unknown – you can never know for _sure_ if someone will always be truthful and help you out.

She sighed and looked at Hinata. "Okay, I can see that, and it could be true, but still. I'm not going to do it. I could still screw-"

"Hey, Haruno!" I looked ahead and saw a very angry looking Karin standing at the top of a staircase. She came thundering down, shoving people aside and stepping on their feet with her eight-inch heels. Hmm… She probably changed after meeting with shishou (I'll explain later).

She stomped over to me and pushed me by the shoulders. I teetered a centimeter back and was snatched forward by the collar. Karin's purpley-red eyes glared into my emerald orbs, only inches away.

"Look what you did!" she sneered. "I have detention for three. Days. Do you think I can do that? No! I could be spending those six hours shopping or spending time with Sasuke!"

I rolled my eyes at her – there she goes ranting again. "I didn't even do anything, thanks." I pushed her away and started to walk off, but she turned and continued to yell at me.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ALWAYS SCREW UP MY DAY AND I'M _MISERABLE_ BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Oh my god, Karin!" Tenten sighed exasperatedly. She walked slowly towards the red-head who began backing up, backing into a wall. Tenten snatched her by her hair just as forcefully as when Karin did that to me and growled. "You're the one who approaches us. You bitch about us even to our faces, and you act like everyone loves you – that you're such a hottie, the one all the guys want and all the girls envy. You act like you're cooler than anyone alive. Well guess what? We act like this in defense of your stupidity and insults. We aren't the type of people you can just push around like those whores you hang around with. They only hang out with you because you threaten them and give them cash and chances to sleep with some of the trashiest guys in school. But you guys always go after the guys you _can't_ have, those who are too good to want to get in bed with the likes of you. Now f**k off." (Again, how are people getting bleeped?!)

Tenten snorted at Karin's horrified expression and brushed past Hinata and I fuming. I could only stand there, staring at where Karin was now crumpled up in a heap on the ground, a big blob of red and green and purple. I was glad that Tenten did that, I can't deny that. But… It seemed a little much. I could tell that she was tired of Karin's crap. I mean, we all are. She's been treating us the way she did since fifth grade when we first met her. That was when she formed her undying love for Uchiha and decided to make us the enemy.

I shook my head in disgust at Karin and took Hinata by the arm to find Tenten.

It didn't take too long to figure out that she was in the courtyard. She was with Neji screaming and sniffling. By the looks of it, she was ranting about how Karin had always treated all of us like crap and could never see how horrible she really is and things like that. Hinata and I wanted to go in and comfort her, but we decided that it would be best to leave them be. Plus, it's a win for her because that moment could help her chances with the guy.

"T-tenten w-went too f-f-far." Hinata mumbled on our way to math with Kurenai-sensei.

"I know, but to be honest, that doesn't compare to what Karin's done to us for the past… what? Four, five years?" Hinata didn't respond. She just continued to stare ahead sadly, as if she were the one who told Karin off.

What Tenten did doesn't even compare to anything that Karin did to us over the past five years.

_We were in fifth grade. Of course, at that age, drama is the only thing that occurs. At least, that's how it was for us. Especially because of the new girl, Karin Uzumaki. I was so confused. __How could an evil she-devil like her be even __partially __related to sweet, overexcited Naruto?__I was running around the town park when I crashed into Shikamaru. I fell on top of him and struggled to get back up. When we finally stood up and began brushing the dust from our clothes and I apologized, he spotted a flash of red hiding behind a cherry blossom tree by the lake. We went to go check it out together, but it dashed out and down the road. It was Karin, and she had a camera._

_Later on the next day, she brought print outs to school of pictures that she took. She showed them to everyone in all of the classes and spread extra rumors that hadn't already been buzzing around from the pictures. Word had run like wildfire and even the pictures were being passed around. Ino got a hold of some and showed them to me. They were of Shikamaru and I on the ground in the worst position to be caught in. During recess, in between classes, and even during classes when Iruka-sensei had his back turned to us my classmates would tease me or make a nasty remark, sometimes even claiming that I had tried to rape Shikamaru. We were in fifth grade, and that's initially when everyone started to become perverts, but I didn't expect something like that even though I should have. After that incident, Shikamaru could hardly even look at me when anyone else was around. But otherwise, if we wanted to hang out (we were good friends) we would have to meet secretly, which didn't help my case. Again, Karin caught us and told everyone that Shikamaru had decided to date me so that he would have an excuse for sleeping with me. Even the kids in the older grades would give me dirty looks, smirks, or even high-fives – but mostly from the weirdoes and definite creeps. The whole academy was talking about it, and I felt like my life was ruined. It wasn't until eighth grade that almost everyone had completely forgotten the whole incident._

_In fifth grade I would smack talk Sasuke and argue with him in class, and Karin would always defend him, always getting pissed off. She would call me horrible names and tell me to stay away from the love of her life._

_Karin always made fun of Hinata for her stuttering, and she would go up to Naruto, telling him how in love Hinata is with him. But then she would her arm in his and tell him that they could go out, and how she could give him anything he wanted – all right in front of Hinata._

_With Tenten, she would do anything to make her embarrassed – especially making her look like a fool in front of Neji. Multiple times, she would come behind Tenten and kick her behind her shin, making her collapse to the ground at some guy's feet. There was a time when she took a picture of the poor girl when she had fallen right in front of a random guy's crotch and showed it to Neji. His face went red, but then he slowly looked down at the short girl in front of him and rip the picture to pieces. Eventually, there came a point where he got sick of Karin and her cameras and pictures, that took her collection of photos – family and all – and burned them. He also took her cameras and destroyed them, throwing the pieces into the fire with the photos. After he was finished with Karin, he would always go back to Tenten and straighten everything out, make sure that those things didn't happen the way that they seemed, and comfort her when she burst out sobbing._

_Karin always wanted to prove to everyone that she was strong, even though she would flip if she broke one of her brightly colored, manicured nails. Just to prove she was as strong as she said she was, she would pick fights with Temari – one of the strongest, most violent people in the school. But every time she would leave the battle grounds defeated. And when was defeated, she spread nasty rumors and images of Temari. When the incident with Shikamaru and I happened, Karin shoved the picture in Temari's face. She knew who everybody in the village liked. She was on top of the drama 24/7 as if she had no other life or purpose but to do that – screw people's lives up with more drama. She teased Temari and told her that her own best friend had betrayed her, that I wanted to get in Shikamaru's pants so bad that I would risk our friendship. Those were her words exactly, except she spoke from her point of view. And I couldn't tell you how many times she got herself into a cat fight with every one of us, her tactic being; go for the hair, then kick or grab the legs and hold on for dear life. _

_She would try to piss Ino off, or scare her into doing something. Of course, that never worked. Ino was born fearless, and I have always admired her for that. Karin would tell Ino rumors about Shikamaru and Choji, who are practically her brothers. Each time, each rumor was never believed to be true. But there was one time when Karin had tried to kill Ino. It was when Karin found out that Ino liked Sasuke and felt threatened by her. There were always a mess of boys who liked Ino – popular or not. So one day, Karin approached Ino by the lake and they got into a fight. Karin kicked Ino and sent her flying down the hill into the water. Before Ino could get out, Karin kicked her again and dragged her out to the middle of the lake and pushed her head below the surface of the water. Ino could have drowned if Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and his brother Itachi hadn't come across the park and looked over at the lake. Ino never really had that much of an opinion of Karin, but after what happened at the lake, she was all for getting revenge in any way possible._

I sighed and walked into math, sitting in a seat next to Hinata and Mai Nohara. Shikamaru was already dozing off behind me and when Ino arrived, she had to swat him in the back of the head with her math notebook.

xx H xx

"Thank god it's the end of the day!" Ino exclaimed, falling backwards with her arms outstretched onto her soft purple bed.

We had decided to hang out after school – just the two of us. We were about to head out to the mall when Ino suggested stopping by her house first.

"What are we doing here, Pig?" I asked, spinning around in her desk chair.

"Oh, I just wanted to get something… And take a nap. School is tiring."

"No!" I whined. I stood up and ran over to the blonde, jumping onto her bed with my red and green mismatched socks. I jumped over her head and back several times just to annoy her. She groaned and smacked my left leg.

"Forehead, quit it."

"No. Not until you get up." I said, smiling.

I continued to jump back and forth while Ino swatted at my leg as we laughed at our silliness.

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step_

I hopped off the bed and into the swivel chair with luck – don't try this at home, kids.

I picked up my phone; No caller ID, just an unknown number. Well, there was a number, I just didn't know it. I don't normally pick up random calls… But I decided to give a try.

"Yello?" I asked, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach from just hoping that it wasn't some stalker or the FBI or something.

"Sakura." Said a familiar deep, husky voice.

"What the… Who…" I asked, completely flustered.

"It's Sasuke." I sighed in relief. At least it wasn't a stalker… Then again… I never gave him my number and I sure as hell don't know what he does after school…. I just had to remember to save his number to my contacts.

"What? How'd you get my number?"

There was a short pause and then a sigh. "Naruto. We have the same friends, Haruno. When are we going to work on the story again?" I was genuinely shocked. I didn't know that this emo-duck could talk so much.

"I don't know… Maybe this weekend…?" I shrugged. I didn't want to have to see him again too early.

"No. We need to meet sooner." His tone clearly said he was annoyed.

"Fine. When?"

"This Thursday."

"Fine, two days."

"Hn."

"Damn you and your one word responses."

"I didn't before. The last one was two words."

I almost laughed, but caught myself just as I opened my mouth.

"Whatever. Bye."

I didn't wait for a response. I just hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ino asked curiously, propping herself, leaning back on her arms.

"Uchiha. He was calling about meeting on Thursday-" She didn't let me finish my sentence.

"OHMIGOD YOU'RE GOING TO MEET WITH SASUKE UCHIHA SAKURA WHEN WILL YOU BE MRS. UCHIHA?!" She jumped off the bed and began shaking me violently in her excitement. It was too much, so I gave her a light slap on the face, to which she made a mock offended face, covering the spot where my hand came in contact with her head.

"Sakura. I'm hurt."

"Oh suck it up, Pig." I rolled my eyes but decided to play along. "Well, anyways. We aren't getting married. I hate him, remember? You seriously make me want to barf."

"That's the point!" Ino replied, smiling perkily.

"It's for-"

"The project, I know. I'm excited to see Kiba. Oo I wonder what he looks like-" And that's when I slapped her again for possibly beginning to think with a perverted mind. "No, Ino. Don't be a pervert."

"And if I do? Because, guess what Sak, I'm already thinking about it!" She squealed. "Oh, he plays football and soccer. Those toned arms and… Oh god. What if he has a six-pack? What am I thinking? Of course he does!"

"Yeah. He does." I answered bluntly, twiddling my smart-phone in my fingers.

Ino sat upright with the most serious look on her face I've ever seen. She raised her left eyebrow and questioned me suspiciously. "And how do you know that?"

"I'm friends with him, remember?"

"I am too! But I never saw him shirtless!"

I looked at her incredulously. "DUH! We're closer than you guys are! Besides, we bumped into each other at the pool one summer."

"And what summer was that?"

I looked around with the intention of looking even more suspicious.

"FOREHEAD! YOU DID **NOT** SEE HIM THIS SUMMER!"

I cackled and wiggled my eyebrows at Ino, talking in a deep voice. "Oh, I did. Mwaahhahahahhaaa!"

"Ugh! Forehead, you suck!"

I laughed even more. "I know!"

xx I xx

Wednesday passed incredibly quickly. Fortunately, there wasn't any more drama at school. After Tenten yelled at Karin, she hasn't bothered coming up to any one of us. Nothing happened after that. Well, except for the fact that I met some very interesting person online. I know. It's not good to talk to someone that you don't know online, but he's so cool… I don't like this guy…! Maybe. Well, it's too soon to say.

I was talking with Hinata when a username that I didn't recognize popped into the conversation.

Watchforcherry7: **Hey Hina do u recognize that username?**

Confessing2hard8: **No I don't.**

**Excuse me DarkRaven07, do we know you?**

DarkRaven07: **I don't no. Do u? I certainly don't remember ever seeing those usernames b4**

Watchforcherry7: **The in our convo? O_o**

DarkRaven07: **I dunno. I accidentally clicked on this convo and it won't let me out**

Watchforcherry7: **Mhm. Ur just a stalker, huh? XP**

DarkRaven07: **I may b. Hey we have de same #**

Watchforcherry7: **Wut?**

DarkRaven07: **4 our usernames. 7**

Watchforcherry7: **Well except 4 ur 0**

DarkRaven07: **Dat's tru**

**Lemme fix dat then**

_DarkRaven07 has changed their username to _DarkRaven7

DarkRaven7: **Good now?**

Watchforcherry7: **Weirdo**

_Confessing2hard8 has left_

DarkRaven7: **Why thx**

Watchforcherry7: **Ur berry welcome :P**

DarkRaven7: **Corny**

Watchforcherry7: **Y yes, yes I am thx 4 noticing**

DarkRaven7: **Da pleasure is all mine }:)**

Watchforcherry7: **Whoa derrrr buddy…**

DarkRaven7: **Dirty dirty girl**

Watchforcherry7: **How do u no im a gurl? ;P**

DarkRaven7: **tru. I don't. But im taking a guess that all da other guys don't want to b called cherry**

Watchforcherry7: **There's a possibility, tho**

DarkRaven7: **Ya I guess so, but it's still unlikely**

Watchforcherry7: **Wutevs**

DarkRaven7: **hn**

Watchforcherry7: **O my god don't say dat**

DarkRaven7: **hn y?**

Watchforcherry7: **Cuz I no this guy and dats like all he ever says it's so annoying**

DarkRaven7: **O I wouldn't want 2 annoy mah bebe**

Watchforcherry7: **o so now we're talkin like dat eh. Lol bebe's a clothing brand**

DarkRaven7: **lol rlly**

Watchforcherry7: **lol ya**

DarkRaven7: **o whoa dats weird thx 4 letting me no babe :)**

Watchforcherry7: **np hon ;P**

DarkRaven7: **y r u still awake babe it's not good 4 u**

Watchforcherry7: **cuz I like being awake its none of ur biznas bsides ur awake 2**

DarkRaven7: **o baby im hurt it is my bizzznaassss and…. Ok u got me**

Watchforcherry7: **lol yay**

DarkRaven7: **nice job but don't get cocky der**

Watchforcherry7: **o don't worry babe**

DarkRaven7: **hey dats my name 4 u**

Watchforcherry7: **oopsies sowwy sexy**

**Lol srry I had 2 try it :P**

DarkRaven7: **naw its fine I like it**

**Lol**

Watchforcherry7: **lol wow**

DarkRaven7: **yup. U no, I like u ur not like other gurls I no. I don't like a lot of gurls anyways. **

**:-|**

Watchforcherry7: **aw thx hon 3**

DarkRaven7: **Hmm I like sexy better**

Watchforcherry7: **ill think about it ;)**

DarkRaven7: **say it babe say it**

Watchforcherry7: **Only 4 u sexy 3 ;P**

DarkRaven7: **ya dats it**

Watchforcherry7: **wtf u sound like ur…**

DarkRaven7: **Dam ur pervy**

Watchforcherry7: **lol srry got a bro and rlly pervy bffs ironically theyre both blonde lol**

DarkRaven7: **that's weird cuz I got the same sitch and hes over the top hyper**

Watchforcherry7: **omg same her**

**e**

DarkRaven7: **u don't seem hyper**

Watchforcherry7: **no I mean my friends and I can b wen I waunt**

DarkRaven7: **Rawr**

Watchforcherry7: **lol**

**Gotsta go babe**

DarkRaven7: **hey remember dats mah name 4 u **

**Can we talk 2mrrw at like 8?**

Watchforcherry7: **of course sexy but I don't no when ill b able 2 talk I might b over at someones house a little l8 I dunno**

DarkRaven7: **ya same how about if one person isnt on by nine thirty its off and we try Friday**

Watchforcherry7: **sounds like a plan**

**Now I gotstogo forrealz**

**Talk 2 u 2mrrow sexy ;)**

DarkRaven7: **night luv u babe ;P**

Watchforcherry7: **muah**

* * *

Well that was really weird. I closed my laptop and sighed. It was really unusual for that to happen but… It was… Interesting. I almost smiled to myself but only ended up smirking. Looks like I've got a date tomorrow. Now I have to find an excuse to get Haruno out of the house early… I'll just tell her that I have to go somewhere then I'll leave the chat open until Watchforcherry7 comes online. Something about that girl seems strangely familiar…. But…. I like it. I'll just see how this goes.

'Hey look, you're starting to have feelings for a girl you just met online_.'_

"What the fu-"

**Don't even finish it. You'll just get bleeped and both of us are going to go insane.**

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, bewildered. The voice seemed to be coming from within my mind, and I know that I don't hallucinate. But then again, after talking to that girl, I could be.

***sigh* Just like Sakura has one, I'm your inner. You two are the same whereas you don't always let people know what or how you're feeling. So you bottle it up inside, tell people one thing but really think or believe another. And that opinion basically never gets voiced and I know it annoys the fudge out of you. So, now you can have a conversation with yourself, but technically not, and it won't be weird.**

I think I have officially gone insane. There is no way that either Sakura or I have an "inner". It just seems too absurd.

**Fine, don't believe me. But don't get pissed off when I reappear at any time of day.**

xx H xx

Thursday

I could barely think or focus in any of my classes, which is odd because I usually can no matter the situation. All I could think about was eight o'clock. I shook my leg in anxiousness and boredom as I usually found myself doing when feeling like this. There was only an hour left in the day and I couldn't even look at Kurenai-sensei or the blackboard. I'll admit, I was too excited than I had anticipated and hoped for. Finally, after five minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. Fortunately, I had chosen a seat in the back today, so what I was about to do wouldn't be seen.

'Now… How am I going to do this….' **Just take your phone out and hide it in the desk. Don't look down too often, plus you've already memorized the keypad._ '_**Hn. Thanks.'_Don't count on it. I'm just as anxious to see if you screw things up._ I rolled my eyes and did as I was instructed by myself. I went to my chat app and found Cherry's username. I hesitated before opening a chat and started typing. I was very nervous about this; I had never done it before, as I was to keep a good reputation and also concentrate on my studies. I took a deep breath and typed.

DarkRaven7: **Hey. I can't concentrate 4 once think u can talk?**

I waited a few minutes and thought she wouldn't respond until my screen flashed a few times.

Watchforcherry7: **ya I can talk. Hahaha I can ALWAYS concentrate wut class u in**

I smiled. 'She's… cute.' I thought before mentally slapping myself. **See? Feelings. **I mentally slapped my "inner."

DarkRaven7: **math. U?**

Watchforcherry7: **whoa dats weird I am 2.**

DarkRaven7: **yea that is weird. This… can b kinda creepy….**

Watchforcherry7: **ya u think?**

DarkRaven7: **lol**

I looked around the room. 'What if she's in this room? Oh, god that would be bad…' But then I remembered that there was a slim chance that that would happen. There are bound to be a boat load of girls in math right now not only in Konoha. I don't even know where this girl lives, so I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions by thinking that she could be in my math class. But I just couldn't help hoping that she was. As I smirked to myself – since my face refused to let me smile – I got this knot in the pit of my stomach that told me that there was something wrong about all of this… There was something that I wouldn't like…

Watchforcherry7: **o man I might get in trouble if I keep talking. Srry hon**

**But it's worth the risk ;)**

This time, I smiled.

DarkRaven7: **I wuz hoping ud say dat**

**So ull stay and ease my boredom/excitement**

Watchforcherry7: **sure y not babe**

DarkRaven7: **ill let dat 1 slide**

Watchforcherry7: **thank u boo**

DarkRaven7: **nythang 4 u**

Watchforcherry7: **:)**

I reread the conversation once and after multiple times of reading her username, I realized something…

Cherry… Has pink hair and a name that means…

'Oh god it's not Haruno is it?!' **Mmmm smart. There's always that possibility but you never know.**

I slowly brought my hands to my mouth, covering it and taking slow, deep breaths to calm myself. If it really was Haruno… 'No. I could just be over thinking everything.'

I shook my head – partially in dismay and partially spiting myself for thinking such horrible thoughts. There was no way it was Haruno. Absolutely none, and that was the end of it.

I couldn't help myself from asking my next question.

DarkRaven7: **Wut skool u go 2**

But of course, the only response that I received was one which withheld no helpful information, but rather, another flirty tone.

Watchforcherry7: **y should I disclose dat info to u just yet, hm? ;)**

DarkRaven7: **just curiosity getting 2 me**

Watchforcherry7: **so I c**

DarkRaven7: **perv AND a stalker interesting combination we have here**

Watchforcherry7: **y thank u sexy ;P**

DarkRaven7: **Lol**

Watchforcherry7: **gtg again hon. Ill talk 2 ya 8**

DarkRaven7: **Can't wait ;)**

Watchforcherry7: **lol me neither. Our math teachers r gonna catch us. Bai**

I sighed, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. I put my iPhone back into my front pocket and forced myself to sit through Kurenai's lesson on geometry for the next forty-five minutes while paying attention.

* * *

I still didn't tell Hinata or any of the other girls about DarkRaven. I was definitely surprised when he chatted me during math, and that we even had math at the same time. I couldn't help smiling after I painfully forced myself to stop texting. Eight o'clock was going to be fun.

But I'm sure Hinata would ask about what happened after she left the chat room. I didn't even notice that she had left until I went back last night and reread the chat a million times. I felt bad, but… Oooh. I decided that I would wait a few days to let my friends know, even though I know that they will beat me up for not mentioning it immediately. They - like Karin (but not as much) - love drama, when it comes to their friends, at least.

I'll just have to will the next few hours to pass by quickly without torturing myself.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 7! I wanted to write more, but I'm forcing myself to stop. Lol. Sorry, I know I said that I wouldn't be writing for a bit, but I couldn't do it… With two computers, I mean, I have options. :P And I'm dearly sorry to those who were looking forward to a good volleyball game. I just couldn't figure out how to write it out. :( Sowwy. But hope you liked! :) **

**Review pwease! **

**Warriorgirl**


	8. He and She

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I was going to update sooner but graduation and play and volleyball game and…. Ugh. I'll stop making excuses. I'm so sad! Tuesday was the last day of school and like half of my good friends won't be going to school with me! :'( Well anyways, I got a whole bunch of awards, and almost as much as my rival/enemy! :D So that's good! Plus, my friend email-bombed everyone lol. Anyways, I'll stop talking and get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL **unfortunately... O_O

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 8: He and She**

* * *

It felt like forever until school was dismissed.

"I have to go to Uchiha's house again…" I groaned. Tenten and I were waiting for Ino at her locker as she put her make-up on.

"Oooo Sak! You gonna make your move yet?" Ten wiggled her eyebrows at me but stopped as soon as she saw Neji walking in our direction.

"Ha! You wish! Again, I do not like Chicken-Ass one bit. And even if I did, you're not in much of a position to be saying that."

"That's what she said." Ino sang while she patted light pink blush on her cheeks. Tenten and I rolled our eyes at her.

"Oh, Ino. How immature." Tenten said dramatically, playfully slapping Pig on the shoulder.

"Look who's talking." came a deep, monotone voice. Tenten jumped and looked behind her, bending backwards to stare into Neji's bored face.

"It was a joke, Hyuga." Tenten smiled up at him.

"Hn. You're going to break your back." Neji responded, poking Ten on the forehead. She smirked back at him and leaned back further.

"Whoa!" She started to fall backwards onto the floor with her arms flapping at her sides. Some strands of her brown hair that had fallen out of the two buns on her head (which is the one consistent attribute about her that makes her look Chinese) had just touched the linoleum floor when she stopped in mid-air, caught in the arms of Neji.

"Th-thanks…" Tenten muttered while blushing just the tiniest bit. She stared into Neji's milky white eyes in awe for half of a second before she blinked and seemed to snap out of it. The entire time, Neji's expression remained the same; blank.

"Hn." He nodded, pushing Tenten up to stand flat on her feet.

"Well that's cute. Hey Sak, you have to get to Uchiha's house, right?" She continued her make-up session, applying hot pink lipstick to her thin lips. I rolled my eyes at her again.

"Would you like to go instead of me?" I teased her with a dry tone.

"Really?" she looked at me incredulously.

I smiled at her and spoke in a high-pitched "sweet" voice, "Sure! I'll totally let you screw up my project!" I shoved a thumbs-up in front of her baby-blue eyes.

She gasped and shoved my shoulder. "Forehead! You know I would never do that!"

I turned my head away from her and muttered to no one in particular, "You sure 'bout that?"

"I heard that, Forehead." Ino said, giving me an annoyed stare.

"Really?" I placed a hand over my mouth as if in shock. Pig rolled her eyes at me again and smirked. She looked to her left and suddenly her shoulders began to shake. When she turned back to me I saw why. She was laughing; maniacally.

"Hey look, Sak. There's someone waiting for you." She tilted her head in the direction that she was formerly looking at. I leaned into the middle of the corridor to see a chicken-ass-haired Uchiha leaning against the railing just outside of the main entrance to the school.

"Whatever." I said, walking off in his direction, even though I really wanted to say 'Well guess who _else_ is waiting for me Pig?! The coolest guy in the world, that's who! Even though I only know him through chat…!' **I bet you he's hot** came my inner's input. I shook my head to be rid of the annoying … thing. Oh, what to call her.

I came up and stood next to Chicken-Ass, mimicking his body language; Arms crossed over my chest, head down and staring at my crossed feet while I lean against the railing. It almost looked like he was asleep.

"Cut it out, Haruno." Sasuke suddenly said, now standing in front of me with an annoyed expression. I smirked at him and raised my arms up defensively.

"Alright , alright. We gonna go or what?"

"Yeah. I was waiting on you."

"Well sorry to keep you waiting, your highness." I bowed sarcastically.

"Hn." He replied, turning around with his hands in his jeans pockets and walking off toward the parking lot.

* * *

We were driving back to my house in silence with Nickelback blasting through my radio. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her texting furiously away at her phone.

'Hn. Girls and their phones…' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"What?" she asked me, hardly looking up from her phone. I jumped at her question. 'Did I say that out loud?'

"Nothing." I responded immediately on impulse.

"Why were you looking at me?"

I looked at her. She had put her phone in her lap, crossed her arms over her chest and had an eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

I looked back at the road. It wasn't as if I was going to tell her that I was inwardly dissing her. And there's no way in hell that I'd tell her that I think that she's the girl I just met a few days ago online. To be honest, it would be awkward… and weird. Plus, she'd probably use that information to blackmail me or worse. Besides those two, there are no other options…

"I wasn't looking at you." I lied. Sakura gave me a skeptical look.

"Really? Because it looked like you were."

"Something out your window caught my eye. What the hell is it with you thinking every guy is hitting on you?" I shook my head in disbelief and annoyance. It really did seem like she believed that's how the world was; every guy around our age or younger always all over her. I wonder when she'll wake up to reality and realize that there are 6 billion people in the world, 31/32 of whom don't know her and wouldn't give a *_quack_* about her if they did.

'What the _hell_ is with the bleeping?! QUACK?! REALLY!' **I told you not to cuss. It's annoying, right?** 'Damn straight it is!' **Hehehehe….**

"Excuse me?!" Sakura shouted, leaning forward in her seat.

'Great… There she goes again…'

"Hn."

"_Excuse_ me?" she repeated, glaring at me in that way of hers that could rival my own death glare.

"You heard me, pinky." I said while turning the stereo volume up. She grabbed the dial and turned the volume back down from 39 to 2.

"I do not think every guy is hitting on me! That's almost impossible anyways! And since you decided to bring up flaws, what the hell is wrong with _you_ and your goddamned _ego_?! Huh? Why don't you tell me that?"

"I don't have big ego." I replied simply, resisting the urge to literally kick her out of my car.

"And I don't think every guy is hitting on me!" She continued glaring at me for a second, then leaned back in her seat and turned to look out her window.

"Hn." Was the last thing that I heard from her until we got to my house.

xx A xx

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ! Eek! Eek! Eek! Eek! Eek!'

I swear that all that I could think was EEEKK! I was on my way to the parking lot when I spotted a particular pinkette and chicken-ass-haired guy getting into a car. I smirked to myself just as someone jumped up behind me and grabbed me by my shoulders, pushing me into a car. I didn't have any time to react before the car began to drive off. And do you know who the driver was?

"Umm… Kiba… Whaatcha dooin?" He turned and grinned at me.

"Sorry Ino. I probably should have asked you first." I could feel my face heating up at that moment.

"A-ask me w-what?" Oh god, I felt like I was Hinata…

"Well I'm assuming that you were staring at the same thing that I spotted?"

I could only stare at him blankly. I don't know what he spotted! Well, I just had a total brain sweep…

"Sasuke and Sakura." He chuckled. I almost fainted. Damn I love his laugh… Heheh, if Sakura were here she'd karate chop me on the head and tell me to snap out of it. But hey! I can't help it!

"Oh…! Yeah! That! Hehehe…"

"So what I was talking about was spying on them and maybe…" he pulled out a video camera from the glove compartment and twiddled it between his fingers. I smiled, catching onto his plan.

"Mm, so I see… Let's do it!"

He dropped the camera into my lap and turned up the radio. "So, Ino –"

"Aiee!" I squealed, quickly looking away from the window and shielding my eyes. The car came to a stop with a screech that resembled my squeal.

"What?" Kiba asked worriedly. AIEE! He's worried about meeee!

I looked up at him, sheepishly smiling and pointing behind the car. "…Road-kill…"

We followed Sasuke and Sakura up until a few blocks away from the Uchiha mansion and took a right to go into a shopping center. Kiba didn't say anything as he parked in front of Starbucks. He got out and disappeared behind the car. Why I didn't get out too, I don't know. But when he came to my door and opened it for me, I realized why.

He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the coffee shop. Only when we got into line did he talk.

"What do you want?" he asked, observing the menu on the wall.

"What?"

"Pick something. I'm paying."

I raised an eyebrow at him, suspicious.

"Why are you…"

"Being nice? I'm always nice!" he turned and grinned at me for the second time in thirty minutes. I couldn't stop myself from grinning back at him.

"Yeah but I've never heard of Kiba Inuzuka ever taking any girl other than his girlfriends out. And then paying! This is a stunning new revelation!" I pretended as if I was in shock, even though I actually was.

"Well then you're a first." He said and turned back to the menu. "I'm just gonna get chocolate milk." He sighed, going up to the fridge and swiping a nesquik from one of the shelves.

I laughed at him. Chocolate milk… expected.

"What are you laughing at, girlfriend?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip and snapping.

"Oh my god! Kiba!" I exclaimed, pushing him lightly.

"Hehehe. Now pick something." He twirled me around to face the menu.

"Fine, fine! Green tea frap."

"Damn you're expensive." He shook his head and fished his wallet from his back pocket.

"It's only four bucks!"

"I know… I'm broke." He chuckled at and pulled out twenty-five dollars to wave in my face.

"Well it's not like this place is cheap."

"I know! But… oh screw it." He took ten dollars and put the rest of the money back in his wallet. "You're lucky. You are lucky." He sighed, resting his arm on my head.

"Hey!" I said, swatting at him. "Just because I'm shorter than you that doesn't mean that I'm your arm rest!"

"Oops." He said while smiling down at me. He still didn't move his arm away though.

"So…" I said. It's been an awkward two minutes of sipping noises, just sitting across from one another without a word.

"Well," Kiba said, putting down his chocolate milk down and leaning back in his seat with his eyes on me. Eeeee! I love the sound of that… "I was thinking that … we could make this a 'study date'." He quoted the words "study date". Then he started to freak out. His face grew red and he started to wave his hands in the air as if to say "no".

"No no no no I didn't mean like _date_, I just mean –"

"I get it. You wanted to work on the book?" I asked while taking another sip of my frappuccino.

"Yeah... I have my laptop in the car. Do you want me to grab something from your bag?"

"Um, I'll just come with you." I replied. I followed Kiba out to the car and leaned into the open window to grab my backpack from the floor in front of the passenger's seat. Thank heavens that I do yoga, otherwise it would have hurt.

I searched through my backpack until I found a pencil, and was about to grab my laptop when –

"Nice underwear, Ino." I felt a light flick on my lower back and accidentally straightened myself. Well, I tried to. When I began to stand upright, I hit the back of my head against the roof of the car – which sent me back into it. I grumbled, took my things, and turned around, careful not to hit my head on anymore mechanisms. I found Kiba leaning against another car behind me, chuckling to himself with his laptop in hand.

I blushed and smacked his chest, to which he laughed at. I tried my best to glare at him but I could tell that it wasn't working.

"What is wrong with you?! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Well don't wear short shirts like that ever again." He put his hand on the exposed skin on my lower back and pressed me against him. I felt a lump growing in my throat as I looked up into his amused face – mine being red as a tomato.

I couldn't really help that I tend to like shirts like these! It's true! I just like purple, blue, and… well… any colored tube-top short shirt. A skirt, mini-shorts, or jeans go fine with it. Anyways, at least I look better than Tenten and Sakura usually do. At least Temari can look good even though she's a tomboy! Meanwhile, Sak and Ten are there in their baggy jeans and shirts with Redskins sweatshirts and stuff like that. Reeboks and everything… Really, can't they dress like me every once in a while?

"W-well then." I said, trying to come off as offended even though I knew that he knew that I was a bit _happy_ with our current situation.

"Hahaha! Oh, Ino. Seriously, you're going to get molested or something wearing clothes like that." Kiba said, releasing his grip on me.

"You sound like my dad."

"I am your dad."

"That's gross."

"Don't worry, I'm kidding."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid."

He mocked me by putting his face close to mine and widening his eyes when he rolled them at me. "Of course not."

"Ugh!" I pushed him away from me. "And don't tell me you don't like it." I teased, twirling around in a full 360 degree circle with my arms up.

He smirked that smirk that made my brain and body melt within the milli-trilli-second. "Why do you think I said you're going to be molested if you keep wearing those shirts?" Then it hit me. When he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly was when I found my voice.

"That's so!" I pushed him again and started walking back to the building with Kiba in tow.

"So what?" he asked.

"…Oh, never mind."

"I wanna know!"

"Nope." I said and turned around to flash him a quick smile.

xx S xx

"Ugh! Dammit!" I groaned and collapsed backwards into Sasuke's dark blue, very comfortable comforter. The name suits the object quite well if I do say so myself.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I got an email from Asuma-sensei. He said that our genre is romance…"

'That's really gross, Asuma-sensei… Why do you do this to us? You know we hate each other!' **Precisely, baby. That's why he's the best teacher ever. **'Heelll naw.' **Heeelll yeah. I mean, let's face it. Sasuke is one of the best guys in school. He's got the looks, he's got the – **'SHUT UP!' **Oh, so you admit the facts. **'HEEEELLLLL NAAWWWW! They ain't facts!' **Whatever you want to say, hon. But remember, even though you have your sights set on that internet guy who, I tell you, has a 99.9999999999999999999999999999% chance of being, seriously, sexier than Sasuke, you just can't have him. Internet guy, Sak, internet guy.** '…Oh whatever!'

"Hn." I watched as Sasuke's expression hardened from the news.

"Yeah. It sucks. Well at least I have a good plot for a drama. We can just figure out how to implicate romance into it."

"Sure… Well I usually find it easier to write when I have the same types of experiences as what I'm writing about."

I raised an eyebrow at this "sexy" guy (according to inner). "Are you saying that you've never… Been in love or had a girlfriend? Nothing?" I really found that hard to believe for some reason. Maybe it's because of all the fan clubs that he has all over all of the countries. Even lands he hasn't even stepped a foot into go bananas over him.

"No. I haven't. I don't know why so many people expect that I have."

I stood up on the bed and looked down at the raven-haired annoying teen. I pointed a finger at him as I began my lecture.

"Look here, mister." He sighed and set his laptop beside him on the bed and obeyed my order. "The reason why everyone thinks that you would have had a million girlfriends by now is because of how many crazy, stupid girls are in fricking love with you. Have you even _noticed_ that enormous posse of girls that stalk you around the school, gossip over you, and hell, even go up and ask you out?! Don't you _dare_ say that you haven't noticed, because I know you have."

"Well I've noticed the girls who ask me out, 'cause they've come up to me, and on certain occasions, girls who follow me –"

"That's because they've established an official fan club and they have meetings and they make sure that they're secretive about everything even though like EVERYBODY knows about them!"

"Well they've done a good job keeping this fan club from my knowledge." Sasuke said, lying back on the bed.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the smartest people in the countries! I mean, along with Shikamaru."

He turned his head and looked up at me. "Why are you getting so worked up?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but found no words forming. So instead of saying anything, I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down with my laptop. I checked my watch and sighed. It was already six thirty and we had to begin talking about a new plan for our story.

"My god, Sasuke… What are we gonna do…"

"We have three more weeks. We only got this assignment two days ago, so we have time." Sasuke groaned, irritated that I was being so paranoid about not being able to get the project done in time.

"I know… Ugh… Hey I have to go in thirty minutes." I said. 'Please don't ask questions…' I prayed.

"Fine. I have to do something, too anyways."

"YES!" I exclaimed. I looked at Sasuke who was looking back at me quizzically.

"What the hell?" he said. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh… nothing, nothing…"

xx A xx

We sat outside of Sasuke's room on the balcony. Well, we did until two minutes went by. Then we decided that it would be better if we sat on the roof and hung the camera from something. There's a huge tree right beside Sasuke's balcony, so that's the only way we were able to get up without anyone noticing. But because I was wearing high heels, Kiba offered to carry me up… I'm still blushing and flipping out inside…

"Are you getting anything?" I asked. Kiba had hung his camera from a sturdy branch on the tree that we climbed on. He hooked it up to his computer, too, so that we could watch what the camera was picking up.

"Nah, nothing really. I mean, I see them, but there's really nothing going on. They're on the bed and –"

As soon as I heard "They're on the bed" I immediately flipped out. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!" I screamed. "Let me see!"

Kiba chuckled. "They're on the bed working on something on their laptops. Besides, even if they _were_ doing what you thought they were, why would you want to see that?"

"I don't know!" I said, shrugging. "It would be awesome for them! I mean, they claim they hate each other with passion, but that passion is really for love and…"

"Yeah… Umm… We'll just see about that." He said, shaking his head. "Oh hey, Sakura's standing on the bed and it looks like she's ratting Sasuke out for something. Oh, wait, she's flipping out. Sasuke's screwing something up…"

I slapped myself on the forehead. "Great… They're not going anywhere at this pace…"

"Ino, they were never going anywhere…"

"Truth or dare?" I asked while tapping on one of the roof tiles. We've been playing truth or dare for about fifteen minutes now, after another fifteen of awkward silence.

"Dare." Kiba said.

"Umm…"

"Sakura's leaving!" Kiba announced suddenly. I jumped and hurriedly turned the screen of his laptop towards me. I watched as she exited the room, playing with one of her bracelets like she does when she gets excited, nervous, or jittery. She usually does it subconsciously.

"Holy crap, Kiba… I think she's into him!" I squealed, shaking my dog-loving crush vigorously by the shoulders.

"Are you serious?!" he screamed back at me.

"YES! She was playing with her bracelet she most likely likes him oh my god Kiba!" I started cheering and hollering to the wind, too happy to stop.

"Ino, calm down." He said, grabbing my shoulders, pulling me back and covering my mouth with one of his hands.

"Mmph!" I tried to free myself but he held is grip on me.

"Calm. Down. Okay?" Kiba asked. "Let's look at what's going on with Sasuke for a second, then we can go."

He released me and pulled his laptop towards us. Sasuke was still sitting on his bed with his laptop, but it didn't look like he was working on the project.

"Hey, Kiba, zoom in, will you?" I asked, squinting my eyes to try to see what was on Sasuke's screen.

"Alright. Here." I was quite amazed at how clear the video was…

Sasuke clicked on Namikaze Messaging and opened up a chat box with …

"Oh my god, Kiba… Look." His entire conversation from what looked like earlier this morning and yesterday were uploaded into the chat and I saw a whole bunch of "babe" and "hon" and "sexy" and then that Sasuke said "Love you".

"What, what?!" Kiba asked, scanning the computer screen. I pointed to the screen within the screen and said,

"You don't think Sasuke has a girlfriend, do you? I mean…. But…" Then I looked up.

"Kiba… Watchforcherry7… That's…"

"Who, Ino? Just say it!" he shook me by my shoulders.

"What does cherry remind you of?" I asked him, now shaking him by the shoulders too. "Think, boy, think!"

"Sakura!" he screamed. I watched as his eyes widened in realization. "No way…" he shook his head in disbelief.

I nodded. "Kiba, Watchforcherry7 is Sakura's username…"

"Do you think Sasuke knows it's her?"

"Hold on." I said. I waited as Sasuke scrolled up to the top of the conversation and slowly scrolled back down. I think he was rereading it. I read along with him and came to a final conclusion.

"No, I don't think so. They talked yesterday and they never told each other their names. They talked earlier today in math, too, and Sasuke asked what school Sak goes to. She didn't tell him. So I really don't think that they know."

Kiba's eyes seemed to light up from their seemingly diffused state. "Go- er, what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing." I said, rubbing my hands together and cackling for the world to hear. "Just let it play out and we can sit back and enjoy the show. No interference, no comments, nothing. For now, we just act like we have no idea what's going on. Besides, I'm pretty sure that they all think that we're pretty stupid, so we can use that to our advantage."

"Hey!" Kiba said defensively. "I'm not stupid!"

"I said they think that we are. I didn't say that we actually are. I mean, they still think that Christopher Coronado sailed to America in 1492! He didn't! He crossed the Delaware in 1492, but sailed to America in 1426!"

"Yeah! I know, right!" Kiba said, standing up and stomping over to the edge of the roof. "Hey, world! We're smarter than you!" I stood beside Kiba and high fived him.

"Wait… I think he heard us… Sh**! We have to go!" Kiba scrambled to disconnect the wires connecting his laptop to the camera, put everything in his bag, jump down from the roof and help me down, take the camera and climb down the tree. We sprinted across the giant lawn, past the garden, and through a ditch under the gate.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Done! I actually wanted to write more, but I finished this in a car and I'm getting nauseous. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! :) Review please! :)**

**B.T.W. : The Christopher Coronado thing was from a poem that I found. It was really weird and hilarious. Basically, it said that everything happened in 1492, and that Columbus crossed the Delaware. But they kept his name his actual name instead of Coronado. I just added that make them sound even dumber. ;P (Coronado was a Spanish explorer. Name was Francisco Coronado and explored Mexico and the Southwest United States. Lol sorry about the history lesson. Just to let you know, I'm a nerd. :P)**


	9. Trippin'

**A/N: Hey! So I figured that I may as well start writing the ninth chapter. Yeah… Okay I'll let you guys read.**

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 9: Trippin'**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** OWN NARUTO. Seriously, don't is so much better than do not. Embrace the contraction. (Lol a Mitch Hedberg joke)**

* * *

I stopped by Starbucks and picked up a romance novel from the library before I went home. The only thing that stopped me from rushing home immediately was my want to not to seem obsessed with DarkRaven. I checked out the romance novel because I figured that reading at least one book of that genre would help Sasuke and I write this book. I don't ever read those types of books, anyways.

"Ahh, home…" I said as I plopped myself onto my couch.

"Hey sis." I turned around to see my idiot of a brother walk into the living room and sit in the loveseat across from me.

"Hey, Sasori." I groaned.

"Oi, what's with the –"

"That what?" I asked.

"Well someone's irritable." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You make me irritable. Go play with your dolls." I said, waving him away.

"They're not dolls, Sak! They're puppets! And I actually have a talent that not many people have, thank you very much!" Sasori rose to his feet and stomped over to me, hovering over my small body and glaring at me.

"Whatever. Dolls, puppets, little Bob the Builder action figures; they're all the same to me."

Sasori gave me a weird look and shook his head. "Sakura, there's no such thing as a Bob the Builder action figure. What have they been teaching you these days…?" He tapped me on the forehead and continued to shake his head in "disappointment".

I gave my brother a skeptical look. "Are you _sure_ there aren't Bob the Builder action figures? If I were you, I would go ask Hidan before you come to any final conclusions." Hidan, oh Hidan. My brother's friend from this group called Akatsuki. They're – strangely – the most popular group of people in our school.

Sasori stared at me blankly. "…What?"

"Yeah. He uses them to practice torturing people. I walked into his room when you brought me over to his house a couple of years ago. He tied Bob up to a tiny chair and started to pretend to tear off his limbs and stab it. It was really weird…" Still Sasori's expression didn't waver. I sighed and stood up, picking up my stuff from the kitchen table and walking up the stairs to my room.

"I'll be in my room studying! Don't disturb!" I called down to Sasori.

I dropped my stuff on my bed and ran to slam the door shut. I immediately opened my laptop and checked the time.

'Seven forty-nine. I have eleven minutes…' I thought. I opened a chat with DarkRaven7 on Namikaze Messaging and waited.

Namikaze… Yeah, that's the surname of Naruto's father. He's a business man and owner like Sasuke's dad. Mr. Namikaze not only runs one of the most popular messaging servers known to man, but also owns a shipping company, airline company, and car brand. He's as rich as the Uchihas combined! But unlike the Uchihas, he's more modest and he and his family live in a more middle class house.

DarkRaven7*: **Hey ur on early.**

The sudden beeping shocked me and caused me to accidentally knock over a picture on my desk. I smiled as I read the message on my screen.

Watchforcherry7: **Yea srry couldn't wait ;)**

DarkRaven7: **Eh don't worry. I wuz on since 50 mins ago lol.**

I couldn't help but smile even more.

Watchforcherry7: **Lol forreal?**

DarkRaven7: **Ya I couldn't wait either Hehehe**

Watchforcherry7: **Well I misd u sexy**

DarkRaven7: **Ditto**

Watchforcherry7: ***gasp!* is that all I get**

DarkRaven7: **srry baby I mean I hate not talking 2 u**

Watchforcherry7: **Lol dats it ;P**

**So wut u up to hon**

DarkRaven7: **I just finished a study session w/ a classmate o mine. And I think I heard something on my roof it sounded like people shouting I may b bein stalked babe help me**

Watchforcherry7: **lol aw hon srry I dunno wut u want me 2 do. Ur just 2 irresistible I gess lol. U can handle it ur a man (rite?)**

DarkRaven7: **y of corse **

**Da last time I checked**

**I had**

Watchforcherry7: **ok sexy u sexy but u don't need 2 go der k buddy**

DarkRaven7: **Baby Im hurt Ive bin degraded 2 "buddy" :'(**

**Im hurt babe**

Watchforcherry7: **o suck it up ull survive :P**

DarkRaven7: **I dunno if I will**

Watchforcherry7: ***sigh* aight aight srry sexy dint no u were so sensitive :P**

DarkRaven7: **… it wuz a joke**

Watchforcherry7: **lol I no I wuz jokin 2**

DarkRaven7: **Betta hab bin lol :p**

Watchforcherry7: **man I wish we could meet but u no safety 1st Hehehe**

DarkRaven7: **yea if we met u mite not go home da same way**

Watchforcherry7: **meaning**

DarkRaven7: **meaning ill turn u inside out in 1 nite and mayb morn }:)**

**Hehe**

Watchforcherry7: **o wow dats nice**

**Lol**

DarkRaven7: **o baby srry**

**I dint mean to come off as a stalker**

Watchforcherry7: **lol**

**Naw**

**Its fine**

**Ah like it ;)**

DarkRaven7: **rlly now**

Watchforcherry7: **yep sexy**

DarkRaven7: **so tell me bout urself **

Watchforcherry7: **now u rlly seem like a stalker lol :P**

DarkRaven7: **dats gr8 how so**

Watchforcherry7: **agen bebe a joke it wuz a joke**

DarkRaven7: **Aaahhhhh**

**So I c**

Watchforcherry7: **r u just naturally like dis**

DarkRaven7: **like wut**

Watchforcherry7: **look ur last text**

DarkRaven7: **wut 'like wut'?**

Watchforcherry7: **…no da 1 b4 dat 1**

DarkRaven7: **o lol ya I gess so**

Watchforcherry7: **lol u funny babe**

DarkRaven7: **hey wut I say bout dat**

Watchforcherry7: **lol srry babe**

**Lol oops**

**I keep screwing up huh**

**Srry sexy**

DarkRaven7: **dats da 1 I like 2 hear ;P** **3**

Watchforcherry7: **hehe ur welcum**

DarkRaven7: **whoa der babe I thot u dint wanna go down dat road yet**

Watchforcherry7: **and u call me pervy**

DarkRaven7: **dats cuz u r**

Watchforcherry7: **ur more pervy**

DarkRaven7: **depends on how u c it**

Watchforcherry7: **no not rlly**

DarkRaven7: **wutevvvss**

**Omg so srry babe**

**I gotta go**

Watchforcherry7: **aw y**

DarkRaven7: **parents**

**Callin me down**

Watchforcherry7: **aw ok ill miss u sexy**

DarkRaven7: **ill miss u 2**

**Talk 2 u l8r?**

Watchforcherry7: **def ;)**

**Luv ya sexy**

DarkRaven7: **luv u 2 hot stuf**

Watchforcherry7: **oo I like dat**

DarkRaven7: **glad u do**

**Night**

Watchforcherry7: **muah**

DarkRaven7: **r u gonna end every convo w/ dat**

Watchforcherry7: **ya y u got a prob w/ it huh :P**

DarkRaven7: **naw not rlly**

Watchforcherry7: **kk hon night**

**Muah**

_Watchforcherry7 has left_

DarkRaven7: **hi**

**Hehehehe…**

_DarkRaven7 has left_

xx K xx

"TGIF!" I said as I stretched out on a bench out on the front lawn of the school. It was lunch time and I was waiting on everyone else to come outside. Seriously, what's taking them so long? I really think it's interesting how we all have almost every class together. And then Neji's in like half of mine. Hehehe. Well, I guess that's best friends' luck. Does that exist? I don't know.

"Hey." Neji nodded at me and stood in front of me with his lunch.

We waited for a few seconds without saying anything.

"What?" I asked.

Neji rolled his white eyes and gestured toward my legs with his head. It took me a second before I could realize what he was trying to say.

"Nah. I'm comfortable the way I am." I said, stretching my arms and laying my legs all the way across the bench.

"Hn." Neji said. Great. He's gonna either push me off or –

"Ahh!" I screamed, expecting to be thrown off of the bench. But instead… He sat on my legs…

"What the hell Neji?" I said. Never in the history of Neji Hyuga has this ever happened before. "I thought you had too much 'dignity' and 'self respect' to ever sit on anyone." I teased. Of everything that I had imagined that included me and Neji sitting on one another… I had always seen myself sitting on him… And then maybe a little bit of making –

"I knew you weren't going to move." He replied bluntly as he took a bite out of his salad.

"Well you could have given me a chance!" I said, throwing one of my fries at his face. I missed, though, and hit his shoulder. Neji gave me a sideways glare and I laughed. I picked up one of my grapes and as I was about to throw it at him, I took the chance to lick it while he wasn't looking. When he turned back around I threw it at him and, after bouncing off of his chest, landed in his lap. He looked up at me and picked up the grape, popping into his mouth…

'Oh my god that's an indirect kiss an indirect kiss an indirect…' But of course, instead of flipping out, I just laughed at him and said, "Neji, Neji, Neji. You do know that I licked that, right?" I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled.

We sat there looking at each other for a few seconds. At first, his expression remained blank, but as the information seemed to settle in his mind, his eyes widened slightly and pretended to stick his finger in his mouth to tell me that what I did was gross. He shrugged and leaned in, playfully glaring at me. To anyone else, they'd be scared as hell because they wouldn't be able to tell that my dear friend was only messing with them.

I smiled at the Hyuga in front of me. "Hi."

I expected him to say "hn", but that's not exactly what I got...

After I said hi, I blinked and before I knew it I was kissing Neji…

'What the hell?!' I thought. I went in to deepen the kiss but he pulled back.

I could only stare at my best friend as he smirked at me.

"Hn. That grape gave us an indirect kiss. I may as well have kissed you for real. I'd rather do that than have just an indirect one. They're stupid." He scooped up a handful of the grapes on my tray and popped them one by one into his mouth.

I couldn't say anything. The only thing that was functioning in my mind was the part that was replaying that kiss, and the other one that was screaming "WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL I JUST KISSED NEJI HYUGA OH MY GOD I JUST KISSED NEJI HYUGA!" I tried my best to smile, but of course, it wasn't good enough to hide from Neji.

"Hn. You liked that, didn't you?" he asked.

"N-no… I mean… Ugh. It was unexpected, and I don't expect you to do it –"

I was cut off when Neji's lips crashed into mine. Unfortunately, I couldn't suppress a sigh, and so Neji poked my ticklish spot right under my ribs.

I pushed him away, breaking the kiss, but he kept poking me with the blankest expression ever which made me laugh even harder than I had already been.

xx U xx

"Alright class, get in your seats! I have an announcement to make!" Jiraiya-sensei told us as we filed into history. Unfortunately, this was one of the classes that both my group of friends and Sasuke's group of friends had together.

It seemed that our teacher was in another one of his jittery states, almost like he's been hyped on sugar… Except for the fact that he's a total pervert and gets like this when he gets to work on his "other work". How do we all know he's a pervert? Well, one way that we know for sure is the fact that he's the author of the Icha Icha books that Kakashi-sensei loves to read so much.

"Okay!" Jiraiya-sensei said, clapping and rubbing his hands together excitedly. "As you know, every year each class takes a field trip to a historic place. But because we were unable to book a reservation in time, your classmate was kind enough to book another trip for us! Though, this trip will not be educational."

As soon as the class heard "not educational" they erupted into cheers, people whooping and hollering and hi-fiving each other all around the room.

"Who booked the trip, sensei?" Lee asked.

"I did."

Everyone turned to look at Karin, standing in front of Jiraiya-sensei's desk with a smug look on her face.

"This trip will merely be a retreat and will last for three days and four nights. Details about the trip will be sent home on Monday."

I looked at Ino who was squealing and jumping around the room. Tenten was sitting near Neji and seemed to be saying little to nothing, though she looked as excited as our blonde friend and perverted teacher. Hinata was being strangled in a hug by Naruto, and Temari was only leaning back in her seat, waiting for the craziness to pass.

"Hey, Sakura, aren't you excited…. Happy…. Anything…?" I swiveled around to face Suigetsu, who was apparently sitting behind me. He was grinning from ear to ear, but he was leaning back in his chair lazily with his arms behind his head.

"Well, yeah, I'm excited. But don't tell me you really trust Karin." I nodded in the red's direction. She was still smirking while she watched the chaos in front of her.

"Hell no! I've known her since I could remember. That's two. She's a fricking psycho."

"Exactly! And there's no way she'd be doing any of this without having something to gain from it."

"Which would be Sasuke?" Suigetsu gave me a tiny little smirk and nodded in Sasuke's direction. He was trying to ignore all of the girls who had surrounded his desk. I eyed him for a little bit, then looked at Karin. As soon as I looked at her, she looked at me. Or, rather, sent a death glare at me. She pointed at me and drew a line across her throat.

I only rolled my eyes. I turned back to Suigetsu. "Yeah, I think you're right. And I'm also pretty sure that she thinks that there's something between me and Chicken-Ass." I snorted in disbelief.

Suigetsu wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you sure there isn't anything going on?"

"Dammit, Suigetsu. I'm sure."

"Okay." He responded in a sing-song voice.

xx R xx

"Alright everybody! Here is the information about the trip!" Jiraiya-sensei said as he passed small flyers around the room. "We will be going to a resort at the beach near Kirigakure."

"Ero Sennin," Naruto began, raising his hand. "Isn't Kirigakure…"

"Also known as Village Hidden by the Bloody Mist? Yes, Naruto, it is. But the village allowed us to travel to its nicer, more peaceful area. And what did I tell you about calling me Ero Sennin?!" Jiraiya-sensei fumed, shoving a flyer in Kiba's face.

"But it suits you –"

"No it doesn't! It doesn't even make sense! I am no pervert! But… I am quite like a Sage…" Jiraiya-sensei tapped his chin in contemplation.

I rolled my eyes at their stupid antics. Every week – or every two days – they had this same conversation.

"U-u-um… J-Jiraiya-s-sensei… T-t-the f-flyers…" Hinata pointed to the pink slips of paper in our teacher's hand.

"Oh, yes! Thank you Hinata!" he said as he handed her a flyer. "As I said last week, we will be staying for a period of three days and four nights, beginning this Wednesday night. You must be here at the school by 4 o'clock PM, otherwise you will be left behind. No exceptions." he looked at Kiba - who has a long record of tardiness dating back to our days in elementary school at the academy. "We will be touring part of the village and you will have time to explore, shop, etcetera. While you are free to roam, you must be with a group of at least four other people and keep a walkie-talkie with you at all times. There will be a curfew set for 10:30 PM every night. Dinner will be served at the resort, so if you want to eat with us, I suggest you be back by 8:30 so that we can have time to do something fun at the end of the night."

"Ha, something _fun_. I don't even wanna know what he's thinking about." Suigetsu whispered in my ear. He sat behind me in class again. I asked him why and he told me that he always sat there. I guess I just never noticed.

"What was that, Mr. Hozuki?" Jiraiya-sensei asked, raising an eyebrow at shark-boy.

"Oh, nothing."

Jiraiya-sensei continued to look at Suigetsu as if he didn't believe him, but then turned back to the class and continued to talk.

"If any of you have any questions please come talk to me, Asuma-sensei, Anko-sensei, Gai-sensei, or Tsunade-sama. Now that we have that covered, please turn to page 397 in your text books. Tomorrow is your big mid-term children!"

"We're not children!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU ARE TO ME!" Jiraiya-sensei screamed back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's a bit short, but not too bad, eh? :P If you guys have any suggestions for their field trip, let me know! I'd love to hear 'em! Oh! And the *: I looked up DarkRaven7 on Google on a whim and apparently there's someone with that account name on this site and some other one like tumblr or something. Lol. It was weird. Anyways, review please! :)**

**Warriorgirl**


	10. The Path from Sake

**A/N: Hey! Really love that a few people came up with suggestions! I'm going to try to incorporate some into this chapter, and others I'll implement into later chapters. Hehehe I came up with this idea really quickly but I think you guys will like it! :) On to the chapter!**

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 10: The Path from Sake**

* * *

"Ino, give me a second!" I sighed as I shoved a pink bikini into my bag.

"Well hurry up, Forehead! We don't have all day!" she complained as she swiveled herself around again in my desk chair. "It's already 3:20!"

I looked at my friend incredulously. "That means that we have another forty minutes! And since when were you ever concerned about being early?"

She threw her arms into the air and gave me a look as if to say "really?!" "Since Jiraiya-sensei said that we'd be left behind if we don't get there by four! And from my experience, Sakura, 'There by four' means at least five minutes before."

"No duh." I said, dropping a stick of deodorant and bottles of shampoo and conditioner into my bag.

"I just want to get there, Sakura." Ino groaned.

"Fine, we'll get there. But we're wasting time by talking. Just let me pack."

"Did you tell your parents about the trip?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows at her. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"Your mom texted me and told me to let her know if something comes up."

Whoa… my mom texts…?

"Yeah, I told her." I responded. Pig nodded.

"Alright," I said, placing my hands on my hips in triumph. "I'm finally done! Chargers, computer, phone, clothes, goggles just in case, shampoo, soap and conditioner, a beach towel, sunscreen, bathing suit, flip flops, sneakers, and one pair of small heels since you tend to drag people off to parties… Um… I've got a book, my headphones, earbuds and mp3 player, my taser and… That's it! Okay! Let's head out!" I said, snatching my bag up from my bed and running out of my room with Ino stomping behind me.

"Finally!" she exclaimed while she rolled her eyes. I went over to Sasori and Rin who were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I'm going!" I kissed Rin on the top of her head and noogied Sasori before jumping out of the front door and dashing to Ino's car where Hinata was waiting patiently.

"Let's go!" I jumped in the passenger's seat and we headed out to the school.

We started boarding the bus just as Tenten and Neji arrived.

"Sorry we're late!" Tenten told Jiraiya-sensei as she ran up to the door of the bus.

"That's alright, Tenten. Just make sure that next time you make it early by at least five minutes." Tsunade-sama answered for our teacher. "And you, Mr. Hyuga," she pointed at Neji. "I would have expected you to come a half hour earlier. But never mind that. Hurry up and get on the bus.

I watched as Tenten nodded and scrambled onto the bus. She looked around and finally spotted me and the rest of our friends. She hurriedly sped down the aisle and swung into the seat next to me.

"Hey." She said to us.

"Hi!" Ino yelled, jumping up from behind Tenten's seat.

"What the heck, Ino." Tenten almost shouted.

"Hey Ino…" Kiba came up beside Ino and lightly touched her arm, making Pig's face turn pink.

"Yeah?" she replied.

Kiba leaned in and whispered something in her ear and Ino shook her head. He whispered something else in her ear and this time she smirked in a flirty manner and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She said. Then suddenly her face turned red. "Okay, okay… fine." Again, Kiba whispered in her ear and walked back to his seat. He eyed Ino – who was frozen in her spot – for a few seconds and turned away to continue a conversation with Sai – who seemed to be insulting Naruto.

"Ino, is there something that you'd like to tell us?" Temari asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Uh… Okay." Ino whispered as she sat back down. We all leaned in to listen to what she was going to say, but she picked up her phone and started typing.

"Really, Ino? Stalling?" I said. She ignored me and after two minutes, I heard four ringtones go off.

"I-Ino…. W-why didn't y-y-you t-tell u-us t-this be-f-fore?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Pig! Seriously! This is huge!" I exclaimed. I looked over at Kiba and noticed him looking back at us, shaking his head. 'Oh… I guess he didn't want it to get out…' **Well too bad for him.** 'Would you just leave me alone?' **Fine. You're mean.**

Tenten took forever to react. Meanwhile, Temari walked over to Ino and bonked her on the head nonchalantly.

"Temari!" Ino wailed, clutching her head.

"You brought it upon yourself, Ino." Temari sighed, shaking her head.

"Uh… Well I guess now's a good time for confessions…" Tenten hesitated before continuing. "Well… A few days ago at lunch…. When I was waiting for you guys to come, Neji came over and sat on my legs because I wouldn't move and… We kissed…" She looked down, blushing.

Hinata smirked – the first time I think that I've ever seen her smirk… "S-s-see, T-Tenten? I-I t-t-told y-you he l-likes y-you."

"But he –"

"No, Tenten! Listen to Hinata! Would he have kissed you if he didn't like you? No, right! I mean, you should know! You're his best friend!" Ino screamed, flailing her arms in the air like a mad person.

"Actually Ino, he would. Plus, he said that since we had an indirect kiss, he wanted –"

"Wait a minute! What's this about an indirect kiss?!" Ino screamed. The chatter on the bus stopped and everyone turned to look at Ino. Somehow, she didn't even notice.

"Ino, be quiet! You have the whole bus staring at you!" Temari hissed. She stood up and said to everyone, "Get back to what you were doing! Quit being so nosy and mind your own business!" The entire bus immediately complied, too afraid to even think of what Temari would do them if they didn't.

She sat back down calmly, crossing her legs, and turned to Tenten. "Continue."

"So I was throwing grapes at him and I licked one. He didn't see me do that so he picked the grape up from his lap and ate it… I told him that I licked it and then he kissed me. He said that indirect kisses are stupid and that he'd rather kiss me for real.

Just then I saw a wall of white cloth and looked up to see Neji standing beside Tenten.

"That's right. There's no point in indirect kisses. I don't understand why so many people obsess over things like that. At least obsess over the real thing." He cut in. Tenten jumped and swiveled around in her chair to face Neji. As soon as she looked up at him, his head came down and he kissed her. I saw Tenten's eyes bulge and lean forward a bit, but the second that she did that Neji retracted his head and stood up straight.

"Just in case you wanted proof that I actually did kiss her." He walked away nonchalantly, like he didn't just kiss his best friend.

Tenten was frozen in her spot, left staring at the place where Neji stood a few moments ago.

"Oh my god, Tenten!" Ino squealed. "Are you guys dating now?" Tenten remained in the same place with the same shocked expression, staring at the same spot with her mouth slightly open. Strands of hair were falling out of one of her buns on her head where Neji had held her head while they kissed.

"Hey, Ten." I snapped a finger in front of her face and it got her attention.

"Uhuh…" She sounded dazed. We could all tell that she was mesmerized by the memory of the recent event.

"T-T-Tenten-ch-chan, I-Ino-chan a-asked i-if you and N-Neji-nii-s-san a-are t-to-gether."

Tenten shook her head.

"Get together, then!" Ino said, excitedly shaking Tenten by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Yamanaka." Temari snorted.

"Don't tell me you're not going crazy too!" Ino snapped back.

"I am, but I go crazy on the inside – so I don't hurt anyone on the outside."

"Oh, whatever."

xx A xx

"Woohoo!" Everyone cheered once we drove into the parking lot of Kirigakure's one and only resort; one of the bests, from what I've heard. Students ran out of the bus doors by twos and threes, hauling their things along with them and sprinting to the cold, dark waters of the beach.

I chased Tenten and Ino to the edge of the water and collapsed onto the sand, stretching out to get used to being able to have more than a foot of space for my own.

"I-I c-c-can't believe t-that w-we were o-on the b-bus f-f-for t-ten h-hours." Hinata said once she and Temari caught up to us.

"I know right." Temari agreed as she sat down next to me.

"Hey guys let's swim!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards us in his swim trunks and giant goggles.

"No! Are you crazy? It's fricking two A.M. and the water is so cold! Feel it!" I splashed some water onto Naruto's feet. He jumped back and shivered a bit.

"I guess it is cold, but we should be able to get used to it, right?"

"Did you not hear me? I said it's two A.M. we don't need to be swimming right now. We have time later."

"But I wanna swim now!" he whined.

"Hinata-chan! Swim with me?" he begged and grabbed Hinata's arm, pulling her towards the water.

"No! Don't do that to –" Tenten started.

"S-sure N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered. Even in the dim moonlight, I could see the light tint of pink on the Hyuga heiress's cheeks.

"Yay! Thank you Hina-chan!" Naruto hugged her and kissed her on the head.

My eyes widened and I suddenly became afraid that Hinata was going to fall to the ground at any given second. I was relieved to hear her voice, but was still worried that she could cave in.

"O-of c-c-course N-Naruto-ku – Aiee!" She squealed when Naruto dragged into the rugged waters of the sea. "N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun! It's s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold!" She rubbed her arms to try to reserve what warmth wasn't robbed of her.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! Sorry!" Naruto said and enveloped Hinata in a tight hug. He rubbed her arms and back for her and held onto her shivering form.

The rest of us smirked to one another. Temari fake-yawned and stood up with her things in hand. "Okay. I'll leave you guys to the hands of the sea. Have fun you two. I'm going to sleep." She winked at us and waved to the couple in the water, turning around and marching up the beach to the twinkling candle lights of the resort.

I yawned too and followed Temari's lead. "I'm pretty tired too. See you guys in the morning."

"B-b-b-but!" Hinata stuttered, turning around to see us smiling mischievously at her.

"Yeah, sorry Hinata. I need to tell Neji something and after that I'm going straight to sleep. Have 'fun'!" she quoted the word "fun" just to tease the poor girl.

Ino smiled at Hinata too and cheerily made an excuse to leave. "Hina-chan!" Ino called out to the girl being squeezed by our other blonde idiot of a friend. "I need my beauty sleep. I couldn't sleep with all of the vibrations of the bus. Sorry hon. Night-night!" she waved to Hinata and scampered up to Tenten and I, snickering at our mean little way of getting Naruto and Hinata together.

As soon as we made it into the resort, Ino turned to Tenten with an evil smirk and asked, "So what are you going to ask Neji, eh? Or are you guys going to have a little make out session in his room?"

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed, her face gradually becoming a darker shade of red as Ino and I continued to look at her for a legitimate response. She stared at us, her eyes screaming panic.

"N-no!" She stuttered and jogged over to the front desk of the hotel.

"U-um, could I please know which room I'm in? I'm with Konoha High School. My name is Tenten."

The man at scanned the computer in front of him and mouthed the word "ah", looking up at Tenten with a smile. "Yes, you're in room 415 with …" he looked at his screen again. "Hyuga." He looked back up at Tenten, still smiling at her.

"Could I know the first name, please?" I could hear the jitteriness in her voice.

"A Neji, ma'am."

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears.

I blinked. "Excuse me?" I asked. I needed to make sure that I was hearing correctly – not hallucinating.

The man in front of me looked at me uncertainly. "Neji Hyuga, ma'am." He repeated.

"A-are you s-s-sure?" I pinched myself from behind the desk.

"Yes, it's what it says." He turned his monitor around so that I could see. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm just a bit surprised. Thank you." I took the key card from the desk and turned around quickly, speed walking to the elevators without looking up at my friends. I stepped into the elevator and pushed '4', waiting as the doors closed and the machine started going up.

The only thing on my mind was how I was going to survive the next few days and nights sharing a room with Neji. Sure, he's my best friend and we had sleepovers since we were four, but… This is different.

'Are there two beds? Please be a big room… Oh god, I don't change in the bathroom…'

After about a minute of freaking out, I started fantasizing.

Ding! I looked up and saw that a little girl – around three years old – and her mother we standing in front of me, staring and waiting for me to step out.

"Is this your floor?" she asked.

It took me to get my head together and nod. I walked into the corridor and smiled sheepishly at the woman. She had to be around twenty-five.

"Tired, huh?" she yawned.

"Yeah. Does she like to swim?" I asked, gesturing to her daughter who was dozing off in her arms. She was wearing a green and pink polka-dot one-piece swimsuit with a little tutu around her waist. Her mom was carrying two towels on her shoulder and a set of tiny goggles in her hand.

"Yes, she does. She begged me to go to the pool and the time flew past my mind." She chuckled and kissed her daughter's head.

I smiled. "Well I hope you both had a great time. By the looks of it, she did, at least. Goodnight."

"Hehehe, it seems like it. Goodnight."

I started hesitantly walking down the corridor, scanning the room numbers.

It wasn't until I reached the other side of the corridor that I came across the twenties. "Nineteen… eighteen… seventeen… Fifteen." I grasped the door handle in my hand and took a deep breath before inserting the key card and stepping inside of the room.

xx H xx

I eyed Tenten while she walked to the elevators alone. She looked like she was in a daze – I wasn't really surprised. I had waited for the others in the lobby until they came up because I had a feeling that they had the same idea that I did. Or at least that they were following my lead.

I stepped up to the counter and asked for my room number and the name of my roommate. I was a bit scared to find out – seeing how it turned out for Tenten. I had a small feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was going to be Shikamaru.

"Room 230 and your roommate is Yamanaka Ino." He smiled and handed me a key card just as Ino bounced up behind me and started jumping excitedly.

"Yay! We're in the same room! Could I have a key card, please?" she waited while the man at the desk fished another card from a drawer, swiped it, and handed it to her. We waited for Sakura but couldn't hear anything that was said because Ino was busy screaming in my ear. By the time that we get home I'll be going to the doctor for hearing aids.

Sakura walked up to us with a dismayed expression. "I'm alone…"

"What? I expected you to be roommates with Hinata." I said, shoving Ino onto a couch.

"Well, I'm not. It's definitely going to be fun!" she said, putting up a sarcastic thumbs up.

"What floor are you on?"

"Nine." She replied.

"Heh, lucky you're not on the thirteenth."

"You're not on the thirteenth floor, though."

"Yeah, but there _is_ a thirteenth floor." I said.

"Actually, Temari, I don't think there is."

"People on the fourteenth floor know what floor they're really on.*"

Sakura laughed a bit and we started towards the elevators with Ino running to catch up with us.

xx A xx

"Gather around, youthful blossoms!" Gai-sensei called. We were gathered in the lobby of the resort, scrambling around to find our friends and form groups to walk around with. "We're about to take the bus to the city! It's about ten minutes from here so you all will survive this ride. Get into groups of five and you will be allowed to roam the city as you please. The area that we will be visiting is primarily a marketing area. Be careful children! Now get your young bosoms over and onto the buses!"

I looked at Ino, mouthing "awkward" and walked to the second bus.

* * *

"Alright, girls!" Ino shouted, linking her arms in Hinata's and Temari's. "It's time for some shopping!"

Ino dragged us off to multiple stores the minute that we got off of the bus. By the end of two hours, she had literally eleven bags in her hands and made us carry at least eight. She was taking us over to a Forever 21 and began shuffling from rack to rack to find "the perfect outfit".

I groaned and looked around the room for somewhere to sit.

"Ino, are you seriously buying something else?" I whined – since I was the one that she forced to carry everything. Those bags were the heavy ones, too.

"Yeah, Ino. How do you even have this much money?" Temari asked, snatching a bag from me and sitting on the ground against the wall closest to the fitting rooms.

"Did you guys seriously forget? We've known each other since, what, first grade?" she sighed as she held a yellow dress against herself in front of the mirror.

"Y-y-yeah g-g-guys. I-I-Ino's fami-ily o-owns a l-l-large d-decorating c-company." Hinata reminded us while she searched through the rack of earrings.

"Ha, yeah I forgot." Temari snorted. "We know too many rich people."

Ino twirled around to stare at Temari. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" She never did like it when people referred to her as "rich". But then again, she's bound to be described as that. People can't really help calling wealthy people rich. Besides, wealthy isn't in a lot of people's vocabulary as far as I've seen. I doubt she'd like that term either, anyways.

"It's supposed to mean that we know too many rich people." Temari replied bluntly.

"Well she has a point." Tenten interjected. "I mean, there are you, Naruto, Sasuke," she named each person while counting the number off with her fingers. "And heck, even the Hyugas."

"Yeah… It's actually really crazy." I said, sitting down next to Temari.

"Well, sorry. I can't really help it." Ino sighed again.

"Ino, do you know how snobby that sounds?" I asked.

Pig looked up for a moment in thought and looked back at me. "Huh, I actually didn't notice."

I rolled my eyes at her. 'Of course she didn't know. No point in asking, Sakura. No point in asking.'

"Oh my god, Ino… Are we done yet?" Tenten groaned as she struggled to lug five of Ino's ten million bags across the road. Out of all of us, she's one of the most athletic and strongest ones, so that means that whatever Ino got was pretty heavy. And Ten already had her stuff to carry around – she doesn't like having to carry things around.

"Almost. I just want to check out this one store really quick then we can go." She said, skipping over to Levi's. I looked in the window and ran over to Ino to try and stop her.

I grabbed her shoulder, "I don't think you wanna go in there."

She gave me a "what the heck?" look and turned around to go into the store. Once she opened it she immediately shut it closed again and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Hehehe. I told you, Pig."

"Well you didn't tell me that the employees in there were going to be half-naked!"

"Ino, the windows are glass – _see through._" Tenten sighed.

"Whatever…" Ino grumbled.

She started off down the sidewalk, rummaging through her purse when she bumped into Tsunade-sama.

"Oh! Ino Yamanaka, watch where you walk! You don't want to get snatched by some creep. Hehehe. Hey! I was just on my way to a casino for a little gambling but I was gonna stop by this place for a second and grab a few bottles. Want to come with me?" she asked. It was a well known fact that my shishou was both a gambler and quite the alcoholic.

It was clear that she was drunk.

Ino looked back at us – first with a shocked expression. That of which transformed into a very devilish grin. "Sure!" she chimed.

She followed Tsunade-sama into the liquor shop that just happened to be right next to us. Hmm… I watched with the rest of the girls as the two blondes walked in nonchalantly as our school principal grabbed at least ten bottles of sake and brought them over to the counter, where an unsuspecting thirty year old man almost fell out of his seat from the sudden slamming of bottles on the counter where he was resting his head to take a nap.

A few seconds later, the two were walking out of the shop looking especially gleeful. Tsunade-sama had a big bag in her hand and she pulled Ino into a big embrace.

"Ah, it's been forever since someone came into the liquor shop with me! At least, it feels that way. I think it was a year or two ago when Orochimaru and Jiraiya came in with me and then they ran off… Hmm… I really, to this day, don't understand why." She shook her head, giving up on trying to find an answer to her question.

"Well, don't tell anyone about this, okay Ino-chan?" she whispered as she pulled out three bottles and put them in Ino's giant purse. She put a finger to her lips and smiled. They started walking towards us and that's when Tsunade-sama noticed us.

"Oh! Are you with them?" she asked, pointing to us. "Sakura-chan! Oh, Ino-chan's with you, isn't she?"

She turned back to Ino and tapped her finger on her chin for a few moments in contemplation. Then suddenly she beamed at all of us and clapped Ino on the back. "Okay! You can share with them! Just make sure you don't give any to that Karin girl. Who knows how she'll fly off the handle, eh? Well I'm off! Wish me luck!"

We watched as Tsunade-sama strode casually (in a drunk way) down the sidewalk and turned into a random store. I turned around to see Ino giggling and start to head back to the buses.

"Come on, Hinata!" Ino begged for the millionth time.

"I-I-Ino-ch-chan! I d-don't w-w-want to get i-in t-trouble!" Hinata hissed.

We were sitting out on the beach by the water, trying to avoid the rest of the crowd. I shivered from my memory of the most recent event that I had _just_ finished ranting about.

_After we got back from the city, I went to my room to change into something comfortable and cool to wear so that I could peacefully hang out at the beach. I took out my swimsuit and began changing, and at that same moment my door opened. I was shocked because I didn't know that anyone could enter my room without the proper key card – until I remembered that I decided for some reason to leave it open just a crack. Once I recovered from shock I scrambled to get under the covers of my bed, which failed miserably._

_I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me with a horrified expression. "W-w-what the hell?!" I screamed at him, reaching out to grab my bikini and slip the top on._

"_I thought that this was Naruto's room." He replied nonchalantly._

"_Well it's not! I don't know why you'd think that!"_

"_He sent me a text that said room 1131. Look." He shoved his phone in front of my face so that I could see what he was talking about._

_I rolled my eyes at Naruto's stupidity. "No! He gave you the wrong number!"_

"_Yeah, I see that now." Sasuke growled, turning around to grab hold of the door knob. I started to get out of the bed, thinking that he was leaving until he turned back around and said, "Someone was listening to us. Watch out. I think you may have a stalker or something."_

_Then with that, he walked out the door and shut it behind him._

I couldn't get the feeling of being exposed out of my head. I think that I was traumatized. For some reason, I wasn't quite concerned that someone may have been eavesdropping on us earlier. I know that I should have been, though.

"But Hinata! It won't be for too long! And I promise I'll clean up and make sure that no one knows and that there's no evi-" Ino whined again before Hinata cut her off.

"N-No, I-Ino!"

"Please!"

"F-Fine!"

Ino jumped up and cheered, running into the sea and splashing water at a group of people beside her. She ran back to us and dragged Hinata by her arm up to the resort. "Come on guys! Party time!" she called.

"Whooo!" Tenten screamed while she danced with Ino in the middle of Hinata's room. Ino decided to bring out the three bottles of sake and make Hinata's room into a tiny party place. So far, we've gone through a whole bottle. I only had around four small cups, but I was already feeling woozy.

"Come on, Sak!" Ino said, hip bumping Tenten.

"No, not right now!" I called back. I took a bite of the veggie pizza that we ordered and picked up my phone, debating with myself whether or not to text DarkRaven. When I thought of Sasuke in my room and looked up to see Ino and Tenten pulling Hinata and Temari over to dance with them I immediately brought up a chat with him.

Watchforcherry7: **Hey hon. U awake?**

I waited for a few minutes, watching Hinata drink a surprising amount of sake and Temari video tape Ino stripping for no apparent reason…

DarkRaven7: **Ya. Wuts up babe**

Watchforcherry7: **My friends r partying and being rlly weird. They're getting drunk and I think that I may b 2. O_O**

DarkRaven7: **O babe, that's a big nono.**

Watchforcherry7: **Hahaha I know**

DarkRaven7:** Omg I have 2 go babe srry. My friends r being rlly annoying. Sometimes they're such a pain in the ass. Lol**

Watchforcherry7: **Aww that makes meh sad :'( anyways night hon**

DarkRaven7: **Talk 2 u l8r ;)**

Watchforcherry7: **Muah!**

I sighed and put my phone on the bed beside me. I looked over at my friends and saw them doing pretty much the same thing that they were before; getting drunk, dancing, and being total weirdoes.

"Come on, Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me over to where the rest of them were.

"No, I'd really rather not, Ten." I sighed again. Ino came over, holding three cups of sake in her hand. She shoved a cup into my hand and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Why not have another, Sak?" she asked mischievously. She…was trying to do something…

I reluctantly accepted the drink and downed it all in one gulp. I stared into the ceramic glass, longing for that fire shooting down my throat again. Ino's smile never left her face as she handed me the second glass in her hand.

"That's why I brought three, hon." I snatched the cup from her hand and again, I downed the sake. After that cup I could feel myself begin to lose control of my own mind and body. Ino gulped down the last cup in her hand and started to drag me out onto the "dance floor" with Hinata and Temari. I still had enough self-control to resist her pulls and tugs. When she started yelling, I could tell that she was definitely drunk.

"Dammit, Sakura! Stop being such a fricking *_quack*_ and just have _fun_! It's so annoying when you always try to resist when we try to hang out and have a good time! I don't understand why you have to be like this! Am I really that horrible to you, Sakura? Am I, because if I am, I'd like to know."

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I think that the alcohol really was getting to my head, but I couldn't really help it. I guess that I'm just the sad-drunk type…

"Well I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Ino, picking up my phone and running out the door. I took the elevator down to the lobby and jogged out to the beach. I walked along the shoreline, kicking rocks, pebbles, sand, and shells as I silently cried to myself. I couldn't understand at the time why I was so upset, just that I haven't heard Ino call me that name so sincerely since we were younger and all that we did was fight.

"Haruno!" I heard someone call out. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to respond. I didn't want to react at all. All that I really wanted was time to myself.

"Haruno! I'm talking to you!" the voice got closer and I could hear the crunching of feet on sand behind me. A hand reached out to grab my shoulder and twirl me around so that I was facing them. I looked up into the furious face of Karin and her gang.

"I saw what happened today with Sasuke-kun." Karin declared, pointing her polished purple nail at me.

"What?" I couldn't understand what she meant. I didn't remember anything about Sasuke at the moment.

"Don't lie to me you *quack*! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! I saw your little moment with Sasuke-kun in your _room_ while you were _naked_. If you think that you can get away with this, you're a *quack*ing idiot!"

"I-I d-don't remember…" I stuttered. I was afraid of hearing anymore name calling and accusations after Ino. And judging by how Karin's group was surrounding me and Karin's tone, this wasn't going to be a little school-girl fight. Even me in my drunken state could tell that.

"It's unbelievable; the nerve that you have to even _try_ to lure my Sasuke-kun into such a trap! And the fact that you thought that it would actually work is sad." Karin took a step towards me. "And not only have you badmouthed Sasuke-kun and used that as a diversion to try to get in his pants, you screw up my life every day in school! I can't stand having you and your stupid friends around to get me into some sort of trouble that I don't even deserve to go through! You _quack_s need to learn your lesson, and so we'll start with _you_."

She shoved me into one of her friends, who shoved me into another gang member. This cycle kept repeating and I was too drunk to do anything about it. Eventually I came to a halt at the center of the circle, only to collapse to the ground and be kicked continuously by Karin and her friends.

They yelled insults and curses at me; calling me an inconsiderate, soulless person, an animal, thief, b**** (_quack_), skank, and a fake pinkette. In the middle of everything, I was able to roll over and escape from in between Ami's legs. I ran like the wind, all the way back to the resort from which I previously needed to escape from. I shielded my face with my arms to hide the bruises that covered it – and also to conceal the tears that came streaming down my face.

I ran into the elevator and smashed my thumb onto a random number: seven. I waited as the elevator slowly rose to the seventh floor, softly sobbing to myself. Finally, the elevator doors opened and I came bursting into the corridor.

* * *

**A/N: Yay I'm done! Hope you liked this chapter! What comes next is the actual exciting part, so … Yeah. I'll try to update soon. I stayed up until three in the morning writing this for you guys while my friend was passed out and it actually was quite hard to write in a tiny notebook with her arm on it. Hehehe so yeah. Review please and tell meh what you think should happen next! ;) Happy Independence Day, btw! :D**

***That is actually a Mitch Hedberg joke. You should look it up on youtube or something for the better effect. ;P**

**Warriorgirl**


	11. The Path From Sake Part II

**A/N: Hey! So I know that the last chapter was a bit confusing with stuff like "Why was Karin even outside of Sakura's room?" This chapter will explain it and form Karin into more of a regular person – as regular as Karin can get. Well, she'll still be her stalker-ish *quack*y self, but with other interests than her "Sasuke-kun."**

**Like I promised, the more exciting part of this scenario is in this chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 11: The Path from Sake Part II**

* * *

"I know, right? And have you seen him _shirtless_?" Kin squealed, grabbing onto my arm.

"I wish." Guren snorted, rolling her eyes. I looked at her, still curious why she was here at the resort.

"Why are you here again?" I asked. Guren is supposed to be a junior – and this is an all freshman field trip.

"I didn't want to miss out on an awesome field trip! When _I_ was a freshman, we had to go to old battlegrounds of the ancient Ninja Wars and crap like that. It was so _boring_. Besides, Sasuke's here." She finished, wiggling her eyebrows. We all laughed as we walked down the hall.

I froze in my place the minute that I saw Sasuke walking in front of us. "Ssh!" I hissed to everyone. Slowly, I followed Sasuke to the end of the hall where he entered the last door. Before the door could close completely, I ran up and caught the door.

"What?" Tayuya asked, pushing my head aside from where I was peeking into the bedroom. I heard a scream and immediately widened the crack between the wall and the door.

I was able to see Sasuke standing in front of a bed with a shocked and horrified expression.

'Sasuke-kun! What's going on? I need to help!'

I hate seeing Sasuke with foul expressions. It is my duty as President of the Future Mrs. Uchihas club to ensure that he is always happy.

I was prepared and hyped to rush into the room and use the new karate moves that I learned on whoever was scarring my dear Sasuke-kun.

"What the hell?!" Some girl yelled from inside the room.

"Is that Sakura?" Ami hissed, gripping my shoulder painfully.

"I think so." Kin replied.

"Who's Sakura?" Guren asked.

"Not now!" we all hissed at her. I opened the door further and repositioned myself to look towards the bed. 'Holy hell, it is her!'

I could see her bright-pink, bubblegum hair on top of her …

"Oh my *_quack_*ing god! She's *_quack_*ing naked!" I whispered to everyone else.

"What?!"

"No! What's going on in there? Do you think that Sasuke is meeting with her?"

"I hope not."

"Shut up!" I hissed, slapping the person nearest to me on the arm. They immediately looked at me and stopped talking, then continued to whisper even more quietly to themselves. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch.

They were talking and Sakura was lying on the bed naked. I couldn't see her expression and I couldn't hear too much. But the way that she was sitting made it look like she was trying to seduce him… Then Sasuke turned around to face the door where we were and started walking towards us.

"Run!" I whisper-screamed.

We dashed two doors down and ran into a corridor to our left, going to the elevators. We hid behind the wall and peeked out of the side.

Sasuke looked down the hallway and didn't seem to spot us. Once he seemed sure that no one was there he turned back into the room and shut the door.

I looked back to the girls. "Everybody, Sakura Haruno is a witch. She's stolen our Sasuke-kun. I was going to leave her alone for a few days, but now I see that I can't do that. She _and_ her friends need to pay."

* * *

I jogged down the hallway, trying to wipe away the tears that continued to flow. They came down harder and eventually, there was no stopping it. I collapsed in front of a random door and sobbed, hugging myself and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and sides. It was a good ten minutes that I spent outside of that door until somebody opened it.

They looked down at my bruised, curled up body and picked me up by my elbow. I expected them to throw me into the corridor, hit me, or scorn me, but all that they did was pull me into their arms and lead me into their room.

"Sakura, what happened?" It was a man's voice. No, it wasn't even a man. He sounded like he could be fifteen or sixteen – somewhere around my age. Somehow he knew my name. Was it someone I knew?

I couldn't look up at the person who was comforting me. I continued to cry in their arms as they patted my back and whispered "Everything's going to alright." At least once I could hear them murmur to themselves, "I can't believe that I'm doing this…"

I hugged his neck and tried my best not to cry anymore, but the tears kept coming.

Again, the guy asked, "Sakura, tell me what happened. Who did this to you?"

I shook my head and began to come to a sniffle rather than an all out downpour. He grasped my arms and looked at me with serious, piercing eyes. "Sakura, tell me now." I couldn't see anything except for his eyes. I don't know why I was able to see them – they were so dark. They weren't even dark brown. They were pitch black.

"K-K-Karin." I found myself saying softly.

"Karin?" he responded. For a moment or two there was a silence between us. "Karin… It makes sense. Do you think you'd be able to take a shower?" he asked. I didn't respond.

"Come on, you have to – My god, Sakura what is… Were you drinking?" Again, I didn't say anything. I know that I only had a few drinks. Maybe two or three, but that was it. It shouldn't have affected me.

"Hn. I'm going to regret doing this." He stood, taking me by the hand and leading me into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and I flinched at the sudden change. The lights immediately turned back off.

"It would be better for both of us if they were off, anyways." The guy let go of my hand, turned on the shower, and shut the door behind us. A second or two later, I could feel his hands on me again. I shook him off and backed up a bit.

"Calm down. If you can't take a shower yourself, I need to help you. You're a mess."

"Wh-what?" I muttered. I was honestly confused for some reason, even though my mind was telling me that this was not going to end well.

"I'm really going to regret this…" was all that he said.

Five minutes later, I was naked and in a hot shower. I just stood there, letting my skin soak up the heat and being brain-dead.

I heard the guy say something, but I couldn't make out what he said. It wasn't the sound of the water that was masking his words, so I'm assuming that it was the alcohol.

He grumbled and pumped some soap onto his hand. Using his other hand, he took my shoulder and turned me around to face the wall.

"W-wh-what are you d-doing?" I asked as the cold soap came in contact with my bare back, making me jump and send some water splashing onto the guy behind me. It was not use, asking. I still couldn't understand what he said.

I sighed. It felt like he was giving me a massage… I had totally forgotten – or neglected – the fact that I was naked in the shower in front of a stranger who was helping me clean myself… Oh… That sounds bad…

His hands were soft and calloused at the same time with a strong grip that held onto my side to stop me from retreating to the other side of the tub. When his hand slid across a bruise I whimpered softly, trying not to show him the pain that I was in. I remember one of Karin's friends wearing very pointy high heels and kicking me in a few places that burned and ached whenever something touched it.

No longer were words incomprehensible to me, but so was everything else. It was like my brain was swept of everything. Again, a sharp, shooting pain hit my back that made my brain turn to mush.

I heard the guy say something and all of a sudden, the cold, gel feeling of the soap was against my legs. I could feel my body heat up and squirm as his hands moved up to mid-thigh. Thank god, it stopped there. After my legs came my arms. I tried to look at the guy's face, but couldn't see anything in the dark. It didn't help that my vision had gone blurry.

There must have been something else other than sake in that cup – or bottle.

"W-who a-are you?"

I didn't hear sounds come from his mouth and didn't see it move as he continued to rub my arms and shoulders.

He rubbed my stomach with soap until he reached the bottom of my ribcage. He gently nudged me back under the sprinkling water to wash off and handed me a bar of soap. He took my hand and guided me with cleaning my neck, eventually leaving me to do the rest once he assumed that I got the idea. From then on was really just muscle memory.

He left the room and came back with two towels and hung them on a rack by the shower. He poured shampoo and conditioner on his hands and scrubbed my head. Again…massage… I sighed and leaned back a bit. I heard something like a chuckle and then was pushed back upright. Once we were both finished, I rinsed off (stood under the water and waited as everything washed off).

After drying off, the guy gave me big, baggy blue shirt and I snatched my underwear from a pile of my clothes on a chair. I tried tying up my hair with a rubber band… But I failed. After I got my hair into a _very_ untidy ponytail, I collapsed into a sitting position in front of the bed. I had no idea what to do next…

A minute later, I was grabbed and tossed onto the bed. I think I screamed.

I pulled the covers over myself and watched as the lights went out and the guy came over and climbed into the other side of the bed. I crawled over and hugged him from behind. I felt him jolt, but ignored it. I felt like hugs. Then I felt happy and grateful. Then I started getting confused and upset, but it was replaced by gratefulness again. Damn, I guess I just created the AMS: Alcoholic Mood Swing.

Then suddenly, I felt myself move up and over the guy to come face-to-face with him. 'Damn it, can I not control myself anymore?' ** Nope**. 'Shut up.' **Sit back and enjoy the show, love bug.** 'What the fu-' **Sshh.**

We looked at each other for a very awkward moment before I kissed him and cuddled against his chest. **We're flirty when we're drunk, eh?** 'How the heck did I get drunk?' **Beats me.**

In only a few minutes, I passed out.

I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms and legs and burying my face in my pillow. "My gosh, I had a long night… Why am I so tired…" I rolled over and bumped against something, making me come to a sudden halt. I looked up into the face of –

"OH MY GOD UCHIHA WHAT THE *QUACK*ING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" I screamed, pushing Sasuke to try to get off the bed. He only rolled a bit.

"What the… Oh, yeah. Heh. You came here and I gave you hospitality. Do you really have to be so mad?"

"Yes I – Wait…" I shot up and sat against the head board, thinking the previous night over. I looked down and found myself in a large, baggy, blue basketball t-shirt. I swung my head around to look at the chair in front of the desk by the window and spotted the pile of my clothes. I slapped the back of my head and found my hair in the really crappy ponytail from the night before. At that point, I started hyperventilating.

'No, no, no there's no way that Sasuke…'

"You remember, huh?" I shot a glare at him then pounced. I landed with my knees on his chest and slapped him right across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What the hell made you think that you could do that?!" I yelled as I punched his chest.

"Hey, Haruno, calm down!" he grabbed my fists, making me struggle to free myself. "You were drunk and you needed help! You reeked and –"

"That doesn't mean you can fricking –"

"My god, you know I woke up a couple of hours ago and almost lashed out on Karin and her friends for you! Do you know how many people I woke up and could have killed? No? Well there was a lot! Now if you don't mind," he pushed me onto the bed and rose, fishing a set of clothes from his suitcase and walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to see the rest of town and try not to kill anyone else!"

I huffed and sat against the head board again, crossing my arms. I thought about what Sasuke said for a minute of two.

'He yelled at them for me? Oh no, what if Karin _*quacks*_ to her dad or Tsunade-sama hears about it or –' **Sweety, I think that you need to think about the fact that he actually did that for you. He risked a lot. Oh, and then those hands on you last night. Mmm, baby. You may be mad about that, but really, if I were you, I would have – **'Shut up! I will not _ever_ jump him or anyone!' **Uh, I think that you should. He was quite willing to touch you, so it's time to make your move.** 'One, there is no "move" to be made. Two, that's just disgusting. Will you leave me alone?' **You know that I'm never going to let you hear the last of this, right? **'Whatever.'

I looked up just in time to see Sasuke walking out of the restroom with a blank, blue shirt and jeans on. 'Simple.'

"I know it's simple." He said dryly, rummaging through his bag again.

"Did I say that out loud?" I muttered to myself.

"Yeah, you did."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So I know that I told a few of you that I would get this done within a week – and that's my usual schedule anyways – but I got busy with trips and kinda lazy and then there was stupid drama at camp and home and… Ugh. Sorry! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's really short, and to be honest, I kinda cut it this short because I'm tired… Hehehe. But honestly, now that I look back at it, I think it's a good place to stop anyways. :P**

**If there's anyone out there that wouldn't mind letting me vent and stuff to them that'd be great! X) Sorry, I don't have a lot of "guy-trouble" (not much of "guy trouble" really but still…) and it's weird for me… Hehehe… Okay, anyways... **

**Review please!**

**Warriorgirl**


	12. What I Want?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know I haven't really been keeping up with updates and all, and I don't really have an excuse since it's the summer time... I think I just got lazier and stuff. Y'all need to encourage me or push me or somethin' 'cause I am not in my zone right now and I really need to get back in it. And I could really use that push. :P That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And I have a little surprise for you guys at the end, so be sure to read the last author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and (unfortunately) never will.**

**Dealing with an Uchiha**

**Chapter 12: What I Want…?**

* * *

After that night, I could barely speak to anyone. I have been officially traumatized by Sasuke Uchiha. We got back from the trip about a week ago, and the shock has worn off a bit. At some point, after a _lot_ of pestering, poking, and the occasional slapping, I decided to relay the story of that night to the girls.

Hinata and Temari responded in shock and a bit of disgust, whilst Ino and Tenten (of course) started screaming, jumping up and down on my bed, shaking me, and telling me to jump Sasuke or that he's into me. Some crazy *quack* like that.

At school, whenever I would see Sasuke, he would ask to work on the project that day. Of course, I still felt awkward and lied about being busy. "Um, I have soccer." "I planned on spending time with sofu today. Sorry." "Can't. Have to babysit my neighbor and my cousin. Both of them, very hard work and I would have no time to really work on it. Maybe another time?" And of course, there were times that I realized that we could always use Google Docs or that he knew that I was only lying to him.

xx A xx

"Alright, class is dismissed." Anko-sensei said as she organized some papers on her desk.

Everyone immediately leaped out of their seats and the room broke out into a loud chatter while they exited the classroom. I waited behind as the flood of students pushed their way through the 2 foot wide door three-at-a-time.

"Hey." Temari sat in the desk next to me and sighed, putting her chin on the back of her hand.

I scooped my things up from my desk and into my arms, tossing a book and my pencil pouch into my bag. "Hey, Temari."

"So how have things been going? No one's really heard from you in a while."

I started to tell her that the memory of that night has not yet ceased to scare the living hell within me when Sasuke came over.

"Temari, I need to speak with Sakura alone."

Temari whirled around in her seat to look up at Sasuke. I could see the bullets she was glaring through his skull. "Whatever you need to say to Sakura can and will be said in my presence."

"Actually," Anko-sensei inputted, "You can do that in the hallway on your way to your next period." She pointed at the door sternly, as if seeing kids for more than forty-five minutes at a time put her into crazy devil mode.

When we were all outside of the classroom, the door slammed shut, the sound resonating along the halls of the building – but somehow not disturbing the mulling crowds of people. I turned to Sasuke. "What?" My voice sounded hostile.

"We need to talk about last week."

I snorted. "Last week? Oh, yeah, that. That night you practically molested me in your hotel room!" I screamed at him in a hushed tone so that only he could hear. "I really don't need to know anything further. It seems that you're just *quack*ing desperate for a girl to get your –"

"Sakura…" he sighed. "I was only trying to help you. I wasn't trying to pull anything on you."

"Not trying to pull anything on me?" I exclaimed. "Are you _sure_, Uchiha? Because the way everything went down, hell yeah it seemed like you were trying to pull something on me!"

"Listen, Sakura!" Sasuke's expression turned dark and he growled at me. "Get this straight. The lights were out – I couldn't see you. Even if I did, it wouldn't have mattered to me because of *quack*ing biology and my own mother's home "How Not to do 'this' to a Girl" lessons. And then, after three hours of absolutely no sleep, I went and told Karin off for you. And by the way, she won't be bothering you anymore. So for the love of god, Sakura, just *quack*ing appreciate the things that people do for you!"

Before I had time to say anything in response, Sasuke turned on his heel and angrily pushed his way through the hallway.

It took a while after Sasuke's outburst for his words to sink into my head. I suppose that I really hadn't appreciated what he's done as much as I should, even if he did … I don't even dare think it.

"Hey Sak, how long are you going to keep this up? It was last week. You need to get over it. I mean, at least hang with us. We're your friends and the pentagon's incomplete without you." Tenten half-smiled at me with the completion of her last sentence as she held out a hand. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard of the high school, doing some math homework and thinking over the events of "that night".

I couldn't help the thoughts and images racing through my mind. 'He touched you.' 'He helped you shower…!' 'You drank _way_ too much…' 'Karin is such a *quack*.' 'Why didn't he ask about the bruises the second he saw you?' 'You kissed him…' That last one nearly sent me into a state of shock. I couldn't believe I had actually kissed Sasuke Uchiha. And inevitably – surprisingly, without the help of my inner – another thought came to mind. 'Do you like him?'

I slapped myself and shook my head. "There is no way in hell that I like that bastard Sasuke Uchiha!" I almost shouted to the world. It took a lot of effort not to say anything.

I looked up at Tenten, then back down at my lap where pages of math and civics homework lay untouched and unanswered. Finally, I sighed and gathered my things, carefully sliding papers into my binder and hastily dropping pencils and erasers into my pencil case, throwing them both into my bag.

I shouldered my backpack and took Tenten's still outstretched hand. She gave me a yank and instantly, I was on my feet.

"Why were you out here?" she asked as we walked through the deserted hallways.

"I like the courtyard." I replied.

"Yeah… But if you like being out there, then why bring the homework?"

"Because I have a lot to do. Did you not see how many pages I have?" I looked at her with a skeptical eye.

"I guess… But… Oh, whatever. Thank god I saved you before ten minutes went by." She chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"Seriously, only ten?"

"Well, more like seven."

"I'm usually the one who's precise, Ten." I raised an eyebrow at my bun-haired friend.

"I know…" she immediately looked away, and I could see a light tint of pink spreading across her face.

"Ten… What's goin' on?" I smirked a little bit, getting a gut feeling of where this was going.

"Nothing…" This time, she side-glanced me and pressed her lips straight.

"Is it … _Neji-kun_?" I spoke the Hyuga's name with a high-pitched "head-over-heels" voice, grinning and bringing my hands to cup my cheeks. Neji always likes things precise. But I noticed that he loosens up during sports.

"N-no…" Tenten stuttered as we walked out in front of the school and towards her car where the rest of the girls were gathered.

I gasped and my eyes widened as we walked and I looked at Tenten, her face gradually growing redder by the second. By the time that we joined the rest of our friends, I was vigorously shaking tomato-faced Ten's arm while she tried to pry me off of her.

"What happened! What happened? WHAT HAPPENED TENTEN YOU MUST TELL ME **NOW!**" I growled the last part.

"What the hell?" Temari looked at us as if we were a lion being chased by a gopher.

I looked at Temari, still latched onto Tenten's arm, with my crazy eyes. I let out an evil laugh and said, "Something happened in her hotel room when we were in Kirigakure!" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and grinned wolfishly.

"I feel bad for Kiri. It must suck to be named after a village known for all those brutal murders." Ino sighed, obviously not paying attention to the conversation, while obsessively observing her purple and pink nails.

"Did you not hear me, Pig? I said something went down between Ten and Neji in their _hotel room_ at _night_ while we were on the trip to Kirigakure!"

Ino's head shot up as soon as the words "Ten", "Neji", "hotel room", and "night" escaped my mouth. She jumped up and down and sprang to grab our friend by the shoulders and shake her violently.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Y-you d-did-dn't h-have –" Hinata began to stutter, but Ino and I began shouting before she could finish her sentence.

"Did you guys…!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my wild grin.

"Did you guys have sex?! Oh my gosh who am I kidding, you did!" Ino grabbed Tenten's arm and raised it up like she just won a boxing match. "TENTEN HAS LOST HER V-CARD TO NEJI HYUGA! THE WEDDING WILL BE TOMORROW AT THE CRACK OF DAWN AND IN TEN MONTHS THEY WILL – ugh!"

Ino grabbed her stomach where Tenten jabbed her. Her face was beyond beet red by now, and I think was even darker than Hinata's face when Naruto hugged her that day that we were late to school.

"Shut up! We did not do it!" She hissed, then tilted her head towards her feet and mumbled inaudibly. It seemed like she was embarrassed about something…

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Spit it, Tenten." Temari said calmly, leaning up against Tenten's car. So far, she's been completely calm – the calmest out of all of us. It's like she didn't even care… I guess that's one of the things that we love so much about her…

Again, Tenten mumbled inaudibly in response to Hinata.

"Speak up." Temari ordered once again.

"We almost… I don't know what had gotten into him, but… Oh god…" she held her face in her hand and shook her head. "We almost…"

"OMIGOD GIVE US THE DETAILS NOW!" Ino exclaimed, dragging Tenten over to a large oak tree on the school lawn. We all followed her, eager to hear the story of her "experiences". I was rushing over to where Ino and Tenten, and Hinata had already gotten settled underneath the shade of the branches of the old oak when someone grabbed my arm. I twirled around to come face to face with the bastard I was least expecting and hoping not to see.

"What?" I spat icily.

"You need to get over it. And we need to work on the book. We're not even halfway finished and we have less than a week left to complete it." Sasuke said calmly, although I could tell that he was trying quite hard to keep his cool. His lips were set unusually straight and his jaw line more defined than usual told me that he was holding himself back from lashing out on me. And after my eyes settled on his mouth, I couldn't stop myself from continuing to stare. My eyes wandered down to his shoulders where a plain blue, collared, button-up shirt covered a white beater.

Knowing he was wearing said white beater made me look down his chest and linger where I knew his six pack is… In my head I could feel myself sinking to my knees. I could feel my blood pump faster every second I looked at this bastard. And I felt like I would explode into a million pieces as my eyes started to travel down just a little bit further…

"Sakura." Sasuke said sharply, shocking me out of my disgusting trance. His face was still dead-serious, and when I looked into his eyes (as I do to everyone when I speak to them, or they to me) I saw nothing except dark, empty brown. But suddenly the life – whatever must have been there – came back to them and his expression softened slightly, making me more … confuzzled. I like that word, don't judge me. My brother is very immature and he rubs off easily…

Sasuke smirked at me, grunting his and Neji's signature grunt. The simple and annoying "hn" that made me want to punch the both of them in the face.

I realized what he was looking at: my cheeks. I almost brought my hands up to feel them, but I already knew that I had started blushing a little bit.

Chicken-ass's smirk was maintained on his godforsaken face. That face that was cursed with such se–

_SMACK!_ I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe that I just smacked myself right in front of this… this _Uchiha_ while I was thinking about… Goddammit…

"Wow. Not only does it seemed that little Haruno was enjoying what she sees… She can't help thinking –" he leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear. I didn't move. I didn't even flinch. I was frozen. "such _dirty thoughts_ about me." His hot breath fanned onto my ear and sent a shiver down my spine.

'What the hell is wrong with me? What's going on? I need to get out of here, now.'

**Oh baby, I think you should stay for the show. I think you'll like it.**

'No, I don't think I will.'

**Let's see then, shall we? 1,000 Yen to the winner?**

'Again, you idiot, we're the same person. Plus, you're not even real. You wouldn't have any money to begin with.'

**You imagined me. I'm real now, honey.**

'Shut up!'

**Oh, you want to treasure this moment? I see. Toodooloo. Have **_**fun**_**.**

'Why you…!'

"Come with me." Sasuke said, snapping me out of my thoughts once again. He took my hand and dragged me off. My body was still in a state of shock, so the only thing that I could do was stare at him with my mouth agape and follow after him. I didn't even look back at my friends.

We stopped at his car and I waited for him to fish his keys from his jeans pocket and unlock the door. This car… wait, I've seen it before. Duh.

Instead of opening the passenger door like I expected he would, he opened up the back seat door and grabbed my bag, throwing it and his onto the floor of the passenger seat. I watched as he climbed in. For a moment I just watched him watching me. There was something in his eyes… But it wasn't… It wasn't good. It was naughty, but… I don't think that…

Then he pulled me in, making me fall on top of him and closed the door behind me. He reached up and pressed a button, and immediately black sheets – no, covers, I think – shot up in front of all of the windows. One even shot across the sun roof. Then all was dark inside of the car.

I didn't know whether she wanted me or not. I know that just because she kissed me, that doesn't mean that she likes me. She was drunk, but sometimes when you're drunk, it's like a truth serum. I don't know if it's like that with Sakura, but… Heh. I just want to tease her. It was obvious that she liked what was going down five minutes ago. And she isn't stopping me now.

She hates me, but it's unbelievably worth it to piss her off. It's hilarious.

I could feel his hands on me… It was familiar… Although I leaned into his touch (unfortunately. It's a reflex!) I wanted to beat him bloody even though a part of me… Dangit I can't say it! I shall never say it! Otherwise that would make it true…

His fingers lingered on my arms. Then they slid down to my sides. Slowly but steadily, as I quivered in his lap, his hands traveled down to the hem of my shirt and came back up. But this time, underneath.

"Eek!" I couldn't help squeaking when his cold hands came in contact with my warm, bare back.

I suddenly felt myself regaining control of my body. But it wasn't enough to slap him. I needed to wait a few minutes, and the thought killed me. But I could speak for myself.

"Sasuke… What are you doing?"

Two minutes passed without response. Instead, he thought it would be such a great idea to slip my shirt off of me. I was left in my bra and jeans. His hands returned to my back and clutched the clip of my bra. I couldn't take it anymore. I was almost in total control of my body. I could at least grab his wrists.

"Sasuke stop it. I swear to _Kami_ that I will –"

I stopped cold in my tracks the second that I felt Sasuke's lips on my neck. I swallowed slowly and felt my hands slip up to grasp the back of his neck to bring him closer to me. 'No! Stop this! Blasphemy! Stop going against your queen! Behead this man! What am I thinking?! I've gone insane! Torture! Rape! Oh god I need to stop everything now… Especially thinking… I'm embarrassing myself in my thoughts…'

"Oh god, Sasuke." I whispered, leaning my head to the side. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Stop it Uchiha!" I tried to push myself away from him but it didn't work. He continued to work his mouth over my neck as if it were normal. Then he hit the spot.

"Sasuke!" I gasped. I grabbed the back of his neck and my body shot forward to press itself against his. He sucked hard on that one spot and I called out. I called for him to stop, but my actions contradicted my words.

"Sasuke! Please! Oh god… Sasuke… Sasuke stop. Stop. P-please S-S-S-S-Sas-s-u-uk-ke… Please, S-Sasuke, s-stop. Sasuke damn it! Cut it out! This isn't funny…"

The hand that wasn't grasping Sasuke's neck dropped down to his waist and shot up under his shirt. I felt my way from his back to his abs. 'Oh man, he has abs.' I thought. 'God, now I really am going insane. I need to stop. That one spot on my neck shouldn't be enough to do this to me. Remember, Sakura. You hate this guy. You hate him, you hate him, you –'

"Oh…" I sighed.

I could feel him smirk against my skin. "Hn." I heard my bra unclasp and all in an instant, I snapped. Or at least, I would have liked to. I more of came to my "regular senses."

I separated myself from him and backed myself up against the door. Which, in hindsight was probably not a very good idea. I basically trapped myself for him. Quickly composing myself and getting redressed, I brought myself back to the bastard Uchiha and slapped him hard across the face. My expression was set in a deathly glare and I had to restrain myself from murdering the guy right then and there.

Now this time, there's no way I was going to tell the girls.

"You are sick, Uchiha." I growled, climbing into the passenger seat. I wanted to get out of the car and just… agh! But I heard him earlier when he said that we need to finish our project. I am not going to get anything less than an A on this. My goal as always is to achieve straight A's throughout my entire time at this school.

"I was only trying to mess with you." Sasuke replied, wiping his mouth where I'm guessing a little bit of blood came ripping through his lip.

"Yeah, no dip Sherlock!"

"No, I mean I was only messing with your head. Teasing you."

"There's nothing to tease me about! I don't feel anything for you and I am not attracted to you in any way! You are the worst guy I've met in my life!"

"Really? Because you're probably one of the worst girls I've met!"

"Oh, one of them? I so hurt." I rolled my eyes and put my hand to my heart in fake dismay.

"Yeah, one of them. I was never going to actually do –"

"Are you _sure?_ Because you *quack*ing unclasped my bra! That definitely seemed like you weren't going to do anything! And what about sucking my neck! Yeah right! You *quack*ing bastard!" I grabbed the closest object to my hand and threw it at Chicken-Ass's head.

A pen.

"Fine! Then why don't you just get out of the car and leave! Go and tell your little friends."

"There's no way in hell that I'll ever tell them about what just happened." I hissed back at him. "And like you said, we need to work the project. We are going to get at least halfway done today and that isn't an option." I crossed my arms and waited for him to get in the driver's seat and drive the flapjacks to wherever the hell he wanted to go.

"Oh, so Haruno actually agrees with me, for once? I shocked."

"Shut up and drive."

"That's a song, you know."

"We're fighting baka! Now like I said, shut up. And drive."

"Hn." I waited as he climbed from the backseat to the driver's seat and started the car. As he was backing out of the parking lot, I looked at him and snapped, "And we are not going to your house. The library. Actually, Starbucks."

"I'm not going anywhere if you talk to me like that."

"I talk to you like this all the time. Now go."

"What's the magic word?" he looked at me and smirked, bringing his face just a bit closer to mine.

"I swear to Kami, Uchiha, if your face gets any closer to mine, you won't have a face anymore."

"Say it."

I glared at him and his onyx orbs. But he didn't flinch. He didn't blink. Nada. No reaction whatsoever. I stayed silent for what felt like five minutes, but when I glanced at the clock it had only been one minute.

"Damn you Uchiha. Can we please study at Starbucks." I grumbled.

"No. You have no enthusiasm. Bedroom it is. And you're not allowed anywhere except under my sheets –"

"Sasuke-kun, can we pleeeaase go to Starbucks?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and using the infamous "Sasuke's fan girl" voice that's most commonly used among the girls of Konoha High School.

"Fine." Sasuke said, continuing to back out of his parking space.

As we were driving down the road to the nearest Starbucks (they're everywhere) he added, "And don't you ever call me that again. Or use that voice."

"My own voice? Wow, you're so nice." I smirked at him, for once in long time.

"No, that stupid fan girl voice."

"Huh… and I thought you were oblivious to even the _term_."

* * *

**A/N: Again, so sorry that it took me this long to update! I feel really bad about that. Gomengomengomengomen! …I'm weird.**

**Anyways, like I said, I have a surprise for y'all. And yes I actually use the term y'all in my sentences. When I speak, at least. Anyways, it's not much of a surprise as much as a **_**CONTEST!**__** :D**_

**Okay, it's really simple. All you have to do is guess… my age. How old am I? Can y'all tell? The person who gets it right will get to decide what happens next in the story for up to two chapters! – if you'd like. You know, as long as it's realistic for what's going on in the story currently and isn't something too rash or inapropro (I don't do full out… *shiver* stuff like that… I was uncomfortable just writing this chapter the way that I did… :|) etc.**

**Alright! Leave your guess in a review or PM me! If no one gets it this week, then we'll continue the contest into the next update! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! (I didn't :P Hahaha it was awkward for me…. O_O) XP **

**And I love all my readers out there! Thank you so much for your support! 3**

**Warriorgirl**


End file.
